Le réveil d'une Poufsouffle
by Sengetsu
Summary: Je suppose que je dois commencer par les présentations d'usage. Je m'appelle Crystall Entwhistle. Avec un nom pareil, vous devinez que je suis issue d'une famille de Sang - Pure quand bien même celle - ci préfère nier mon existence. Ce que ma vie peut bien avoir de passionnant ? Rien. Des sorts ratés, des Serpentards, des Maraudeurs... La routine à Poudlard quoi !
1. Ultime retour

Voici la première partie d'une histoire qui se passera en 3 ou 4 Arc, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

L'univers de l'histoire et les personnages (que vous reconnaîtrez sans mal) appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Je me suis toutefois permis d'enrichir son univers d'éléments supplémentaires et parfois d'anachronismes avec ce qu'elle a écrit, alors ne soyez pas surprit en les lisant.

J'ai écrit cette histoire sur le modèle d'un journal intime comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte. C'est la première fois que je fais ce choix, et j'espère que j'arriverais à bien manipuler le style.

Je suis ouverte à tout commentaires / remarques / conseils pour améliorer mon style.

**Chapitre 1 : Ultime retour**

_Dimanche 4 septembre 1977 : dans le Poudlard express_

Cher Journal,

En ce jour de rentrée scolaire j'inaugure ta première page alors que je viens juste de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Comme chaque année je suis l'une des premières à y entrer et j'ai donc toujours tout le loisir de choisir mon wagon, bien qu'en fait je me mette toujours au même endroit depuis 7 ans. C'est-à-dire tout au fond du train loin, très loin des Serpentards qui investissent toujours l'avant. C'est un choix stratégique en fait.

En regardant à travers la vitre, je viens de voir mes parents quitter le quai avec ma petite sœur Aileen qui ne prendra le chemin du collège Poudlard que d'ici trois ans. Leur départ veut sans doute dire que mon petit frère Oliver, entrant en deuxième année, et ma sœur jumelle Queenie ont rejoint leurs amis respectifs.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec eux ? Question très pertinente. Il se trouve qu'il y a entre le reste de ma famille et moi-même un léger différent qui m'a très vite apprit à m'en aller en vitesse une fois sur le quai. Même si cette année c'est un peu particulier, vu que je vais à l'école avec dans ma valise tout ce que je possède et l'interdiction formelle de revenir chez moi une fois l'été arrivé. Ça n'est pas vraiment une perte, mais je suis quand même à la rue.

Je dois bien être l'une des rares de ma Maisonnée à vouloir quitter si vite le domicile familial pour l'école, qui n'est pas franchement un sanctuaire de paix et de bonheur pour nous autres Poufsouffle. Oui, je suis membre de la « Maison Poubelle» comme on la nomme très péjorativement parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis obligée de tenir ce journal, sinon je crois que je deviendrais folle. J'ai très vite compris en première année que pour conserver au mieux ma santé mentale c'était soit le psy, soit l'écriture. Et comme je n'ai pas de quoi payer un psy, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais finalement, plus qu'une thérapie, c'est devenue une passion. J'adore écrire.

La porte du compartiment s'est brusquement ouverte il y a quelques minutes, me faisant sursauter. J'ai levé les yeux des pages que je noircissais pour détailler le garçon qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Enfin, ce n'est plus vraiment un garçon. Si on tient compte du fait qu'il a eu 17 ans le 15 août dernier, c'est plutôt un homme maintenant. Il s'agit de Gregory Levis, mon meilleur et plus proche ami. Il est plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds qui auréolent son visage fin. Il avait dit qu'il les couperait pendant les vacances, mais il ne l'a visiblement pas fait. Il m'a sourit, faisant ainsi ressortir la fossette qu'il a au coin des lèvres. Il ferait sans doute le bonheur de ces dames s'il n'était pas gay jusqu'au bout des ongles. Hé oui.

Il a déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcier ou se détache distinctement le blaireau symbole de notre déshonneur. Ses deux parents sont moldus alors pour eux, peu importait où il serait envoyé au moment de la Répartition, vu qu'ils étaient déjà sous le choc que leur fils soit un sorcier. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir dire la même chose des miens. Je viens d'une « noble et puissante » famille de Sang –Pur, les Entwhistle, et j'aurais pu avoir attrapé la dragoncelle que je n'aurais pas autant été mise à l'écart.

- Salut, m'a t-il dit. Déjà en train de griffonner dans ton carnet ? C'est un nouveau non ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'expliques à quoi ça t'avance d'en acheter un nouveau pour chaque année alors qu'avec un sort tu peux faire en sorte qu'il ait autant de page que tu veux ?

- Si jamais quelqu'un tombe dessus, au moins il n'a pas le compte rendu de tout ce que j'ai fais, pensé ou ressenti durant ces 7 dernières années.

Et c'est la stricte vérité. Combien de fois j'ai eu peur que quelqu'un tombe sur l'un des journaux que j'ai écrit ? Comme j'y note absolument tout, l'idée qu'on puisse en lire un n'est pas juste gênante, mais carrément terrifiante. Et je n'ai pas le cœur à brûler les centaines de pages écrites. Ça représente des heures de travail. Le seul que je laisse parfois lire au dessus de mon épaule, c'est Greg.

- Tu dors avec ces foutus carnets, m'a t –il reproché. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a une troisième personne entre nous.

- Chéri, considère ces journaux comme mes maris, tu ne peux pas te mettre entre eux et moi.

Il a gloussé tout en s'asseyant en face de moi. Il porte au poignet la montre que je lui ais offerte pour ses 17ans. C'est une tradition d'offrir une montre lorsqu'un sorcier devient majeur. Comme ses parents n'étaient pas au courant –forcément –je m'en suis chargée. Techniquement les sorcières devraient recevoir un bijou (collier, bague où bracelet), mais ma famille semble avoir oublié que j'ai eu 17 ans le 28 février derniers. Bon, en théorie, je suis née le 29 mais comme ça n'arrive que tous les quatre ans je serais bien embêtée pour le fêter tous les ans si j'étais vraiment pointilleuse sur la date. Donc, je fête toujours le 28. On pourrait penser que mes parents se souviendraient d'une date aussi bizarre ou alors qu'ils se rappelleraient que Queenie est ma jumelle et que par conséquent on fête en même temps, mais ça semble leur avoir totalement échappé.

Bref, ça ne m'étonne plus mais ça fait quand même mal. Et tout ça est arrivé qu'à cause d'un bout de tissu décrépit qui a décidé que j'avais _" beaucoup d'amour en moi et un don d'empathie dont je retirerais beaucoup une fois que je saurais l'utiliser"_ et donc que nulle autre maison que Poufsouffle ne me convenait. Pour être tout a fait honnête, je pense plutôt que mon envoi à Poufsouffle a servit de prétexte à mes parents. Je préfère me dire qu'il y avait une autre raison plus logique derrière. C'est un poil plus rassurant.

Je crois que si l'amour dont cet infâme Choixpeau parlait avait un jour existé, il est totalement mort et enterré à l'heure actuelle. Si je regrette de ne pas avoir finit à Serpentard comme ma sœur ou à Serdaigle comme mon frère ou même à Griffondor ? Oui. Quand je regarde Greg, et que je me rend compte que je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré si j'avais été envoyée ailleurs je me dis que je ne suis peut être pas si mal à Poufsouffle. Mais le reste, le mépris quand on nous regarde, les "blagues" douteuses auxquelles on a le droit, l'état mental et physique complètement saccagé de mes condisciples, ne valent pas la peine. Vraiment pas.

- Alors Crystall, tu nous rédiges quoi cette fois? s'est exclamé une nouvelle voix en entrant dans le compartiment.

Il s'agit d'Anna McGarden, une rouquine qui possède un entrain à toute épreuve. Et un caractère en acier trempé. Elle veut devenir psychomage et elle a déjà du boulot dans notre Maison. Quand on lui raconte quelque chose, c'est une vrai tombe. C'est certainement celle qui a entendu le plus d'horreur dans ses 7 années à l'école. Mais elle est terriblement maladroite. La magie ne lui réussit pas et elle est capable de trébucher sur ses propres pieds alors que le sol est totalement lisse. Comme preuve je veux qu'elle vient de manquer de se manger la vitre en pleine tête après avoir trébuché en entrant dans le compartiment. Elle s'est installée à côté de Greg qui lui a demandé avec sa sollicitude habituelle si elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

Il est parfaitement représentatif du cliché Poufsouffle. Il est rempli de gentillesse, de sollicitude, de pardon, d'innocence et de naïveté. Et les autres en profitent. Comprend bien, cher journal, que je l'adore. Mais il n'a jamais réussit à développer ce qu'on appelle communément l'instinct de survie. Il a donc connu plusieurs moment douloureux voir carrément affreux et immondes. Je l'ai vu dans un état qui me hante parfois encore aujourd'hui.

Et tout ce que cet idiot finit a réussit à dire c'est qu'il pardonnait à ces connards de Serpentards qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Surtout depuis que l'un d'eux avait apprit qu'il était gay. Ils aiment déjà persécuter les nés moldus et les Poufsouffles, mais un né moldu Poufsouffle et homosexuel c'était Noël avant l'heure pour eux. Mais malgré tout, il a réussit à rester lui même. Ce qui force mon admiration.

Ah, le train démarre. Pour moi, c'est quitter un enfer pour un autre juste un peu plus doux. Les autres n'ont pas cette chance, chez eux c'est le paradis et ce train les amène dire bonjour à Satan. On pourrait penser que les professeurs, qui ont tout à fait conscience de la précarité de notre situation, essayent d'arranger le tout mais non. C'est comme ça depuis près d'un millénaire ça ne va pas changer maintenant, ce serait trop intelligent ! On pourrait seulement sauver la santé mentale de quelques dizaines d'enfants !

On vient d'avoir la visite de Tobias Magg. C'est notre préfet. Il n'a pas été nommé Préfet en Chef, mais ça ne surprend personne. Depuis quand un Poufsouffle n'a pas été promus à ce poste? Plus d'une décennie, je crois. Il s'est rasé le crâne durant l'été. Ça n'est pas plus mal vu le nombre de sortilège de Crâne Chauve qu'il se prend dans la tête durant une année. Moi, je dis que c'est juste de la jalousie. Il a une texture de cheveux et des boucles à se damner. Dommage qu'il soit obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

C'est juste un peu choquant après 7 ans d'acharnement pour garder ses cheveux longs de le voir soudainement avec la boule à zéro. Ça met en avant sa mâchoire carrée et son regard d'obsidienne. Quand on ne le connaît pas, il peut paraître un peu dur d'apparence (et plus encore maintenant), mais c'est quelqu'un de très droit qui a toujours des bonbons dans ses poches. Il les distribue pour tenter de réconforter les Poufsouffles en déroute, même les plus âgés.

- Je cherche encore des tuteurs pour les premières années, nous a t –il annoncé de but en blanc. Il y a des volontaires?

J'ai donné un coup de pied dans le tibia de Gregory qui allait se proposer. Il m'a lancé un regard de reproche en se massant la jambe. Tout le monde a vu ce que j'ai fait et je ne cherchais pas à être discrète. Comme je l'ai déjà dit il est très gentil, trop en fait, et il veut toujours aider. Sauf que ça se retourne contre lui. Quand je peux lui éviter de faire une connerie, je le fais. Il ne peux tout simplement pas être tuteur parce qu'il a déjà du mal à se défendre lui-même.

- Alors tu te proposes peut être Crystall ? m'a lancé Tobias.

J'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive quand j'ai entendu ça. C'est un fait, je n'aime pas les gosses. Enfin, ce n'est pas exacte. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, et j'ai beaucoup trop de colère en moi pour pouvoir m'occuper de qui que se soit. A moins que ce quelqu'un supporte tout, comme Greg. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas d'ami proche en dehors de lui.

- Sans façon, lui ais –je répondu avec toute la hargne dont je suis capable.

Il a souri, sans doute parce qu'il se doutait que je répondrais ça. Mon ton n'a pas eu l'air de l'intimider. J'imagine qu'après 7 années, il doit y être trop habitué. Ce qui est dommage.

- Je note.

- Tobias, si tu me désigne comme tuteur, je te le ferais regretter.

- Oui oui, a t –il chantonné en refermant le compartiment.

Cet enfoiré de Tobias Magg n'a pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux. Je vais lui faire sa fête s'il me refile un de ces gamins naïfs de première année pour que je lui enseigne comment survivre durant ses 7 années à Poudlard. C'est une petite tradition poufsoufflienne malheureusement très nécessaire. Il faut vite que les nouveaux venus comprennent la situation et puissent se débrouiller tout seuls. Ces débiles de Serpentards n'épargnent pas les premières années. Et quand les ennuis arrivent, c'est toujours chacun pour sois, dieu pour tous. C'est un fait, nous ne sommes pas courageux. On arrive après coup et on soigne la malheureuse victime, mais c'est tout. Et le ou la blessé(e) ne peut pas s'en plaindre parce qu'il aurait refilé sa place à n'importe qui d'autre s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Ça c'est le cas pour la majorité d'entre nous, mais je dois dire qu'il y en a deux ou trois qui ont dans l'idée de se sacrifier à la place des autres. C'est pour ça que je tiens Greg en laisse. S'il pouvait prendre tous les malheurs de la Maisonnée sur son dos, il le ferait ce crétin. Alors que moi, en bonne lâche que je suis, je ne suis pas adepte de la théorie sacrificielle. Mais je suis très douée pour la vengeance. Et contrairement à la grande majorité des Poufsouffles, j'ai des prédispositions pour la magie en dehors du fait que je suis une sorcière.

La porte de notre compartiment s'est à nouveau ouverte mais sur Kathie Holmes cette fois, notre préfète. La première chose qui frappe quand on la voit, c'est le bleu intense de ses yeux. Elle est métisse alors forcément avec la couleur de sa peau et ses cheveux noirs les yeux bleus ressortent. Sauf que ses cheveux étaient remplacés par des serpents quand elle est entrée. Anna qui n'aime pas du tout ces bestioles là a gémit de peur et a échangé sa place avec Gregory qui regardait avec intérêt la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Avery a apprit un nouveau sort pendant ces vacances, nous a t –elle apprit. Crystall, si tu as une idée pour les faire partir, j'apprécierais. Heureusement que ça n'a pas touché Anna.

- Bouge pas, ais –je ordonné.

Elle sait que je ne risque pas d'aggraver la situation contrairement à d'autres. Sortant ma baguette (plume de phœnix et aulne 31cm) je l'ai agitée dans sa direction lançant le très banal "_finite incantatem_". Qui a, à ma grande surprise, marché. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de moins simpliste venant d'un futur Mangemort… De la racine aux pointes, ses cheveux sont redevenus noirs et crépus. Ils ne sont pas très longs mais il entourent sa tête comme un casque.

Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose durant ce voyage en définitive. Chacun a raconté un peu ses vacances et la dame avec le chariot de bonbon avait été dévalisée avant d'arriver chez nous. Il ne lui restait que des susacides. Ça a fait grimacer les autres, mais moi j'adore ça. Les plus délicats se retrouvent avec un trou dans la langue quand ils en gouttent, moi j'ai le temps de savourer leur goût acidulé même si ça n'est jamais plus de quelques minutes d'affilé. On arrive à Poudlard, je vais devoir te ranger, Journal.

_*Dans la Grande Salle pendant le discours du directeur*_

Les pauvres petit nouveaux. Ils me font de la peine, tous les 11. Ils ont encore le regard brillant d'excitation et leur frimousses émerveillées montrent qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de l'enfer dans lequel le Choixpeau magique, communément haïs parmi nous, les a mit en les envoyant à Poufsouffle. Dumby nous fait son petit discours sur la fraternité entre élève qu'il s'attend une fois de plus à constater. Fraternité, mon cul !

Si les Serpentards n'étaient pas à l'autre bout de la salle, on pourrait même pas manger tranquillement, nous autres fin de série. Mais ils sont à côté des Serdaigles, la maison avec laquelle ils ont le moins d'embrouilles, alors les repas sont en général civilisé. Je dis en général parce que parfois les quatre zigotos de Griffondor surnommés communément Les Maraudeurs (nom qu'ils se sont donnés eux même ce qui prouve qu'ils ont la tête plus gonflée que ce que les moldus appellent des montgolfières) décident de briser notre monotonie rassurante et d'emmerder tout le monde. Mais en même temps il ne semblait pas exister d'aiguille capable de dégonfler leur tête alors ils n'ont aucune raison de revoir leur façon de faire.

James Potter, l'attrapeur crâneur, Sirius Black le playboy, Remus Lupin le premier de classe mystérieux, et Peter Pettigrow le faux griffondor. Je dis faux parce qu'il n'a aucun courage. Il se pavane comme un paon quand il se trouve avec ses potes qui peuvent le protéger, mais quand il est seul, il détale encore plus vite que les Poufsouffles les mieux entraînés. Il est pitoyable en fait et il fait tâche au milieu des trois autres. Aussi bien au niveau de l'intelligence que du charisme ou du physique. C'est à se demander comment il a pu devenir leur ami.

Greg vient de me faire remarquer que c'est très impoli de ne pas écouter les gens quand ils parlent, surtout si c'est pour en insulter d'autres. Sur le fond, il n'a pas tord. Mais ce que les autres ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal. Dumby, bien qu'on ait l'impression qu'il peut tout transpercer avec ces foutus yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes en demie lune, ne voit pas jusque dans le coin de la table Poufsouffle où je me trouve et les quatre Maraudeurs chuchotent dans leur coin, probablement en train de préparer un nouveau mauvais coup. Je ne vois aucune raison qui pourrait conduire les uns ou l'autre à brusquement remarquer mon existence et deviner que je parlais d'eux.

Tiens, les plats viennent d'apparaître sur la table. Je crois que je vais finalement remettre à plus tard mes écrits si fascinants. Je suis ironique, tu t'en doutes.

_*Dans mon dortoir*_

Tu sais, Journal, quand les gens sont décidés à vous emmerder ils le font jusqu'au bout. Tu te souviens que j'ai dis à Tobias qu'il était hors de question que je devienne tutrice d'un des petits nouveaux, dans le train? Hé bien, j'avais raison, il n'avait pas prit mon refus au sérieux. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu lui répondre "non". Comprend moi bien, ce ne sont pas ses beaux yeux qui m'ont empêchés de l'envoyer bouler, mais ses paroles. _"N'oublie pas que tu me dois une faveur depuis que je t'ai évité le renvoie de Poudlard. Voici Betty, ma sœur et je veux que tu sois son tuteur"_. Je l'ai assassiné du regard quand il m'a rappelé mon presque renvoi qui date d'il y a deux ans maintenant. Et le fait est que j'avais vraiment une dette envers lui, mais que je pensais qu'il avait oublié ou qu'il n'oserait pas me la réclamer. Oui, je peux être flippante à ce point parfois.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve à présent face à cette gamine qui a les mêmes cheveux que son frère (la pauvre, elle va en baver), et des yeux verts énormes qui lui donnent un air adorable et perdu. Et elle doit certainement l'être, vu qu'elle se retrouve seule avec moi qui noircis tes jolies pages pour essayer de me calmer et de ne pas crier. Elle doit penser que je suis timbrée. Si je tenais son frère en ce moment même! Je te jure que j'ai vu de la menace dans ses yeux si je faisais mine de refuser. Les Poufsouffles remplis d'amour tien! Les élèves peluches de Poudlard peuvent aussi se montrer désagréables pour arriver à leur fins.

Et elle m'agace cette gamine, comment déjà? … Ah oui, Betty je l'ai écrit plus haut. Pourquoi elle reste debout à se dandiner au lieu de s'asseoir ? D'accord, on se trouve dans mon dortoir et si elle s'assoit, c'est sur le lit d'une des autres filles qui le partage avec moi. Mais elles ne s'en fâcheraient pas. Je vais lui dire de s'asseoir le plus gentiment possible.

Zut mon ordre a quand même ressemblé à un aboiement. Et pour couronner le tout, maintenant elle a l'air vraiment effrayée. Je la vois presque trembler tandis qu'elle se pose à l'extrême bord du matelas face à moi.

- Écoute, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me force ma main, ce que ton frère a fait. S'il avait plus de considération pour toi, il t'aurait confiée à quelqu'un d'autre.

D'accord, j'aurais pu m'abstenir de dire la deuxième phrase, mais c'est sortit tout seul. Contre tout attente, elle esquisse un sourire timide.

- Toby m'a dit que tu aboies beaucoup, mais que tu ne mords pas.

Je plisse les yeux. Ah ouais, il croit ça? Il ne dira plus la même chose quand il aura la trace de mes dents dans sa peau. Je compte remédier à tout ça au plus vite, si l'occasion se présente. Il a de la chance, mes dents sont parfaitement droites et ordonnées, alors il aura une jolie marque. Et elle vient de l'appeler Toby? Ça ressemble à un nom de chien. Je vais l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant. Douce vengeance.

- Toby dit beaucoup de chose, mais il mériterait que je lui mette un coup de pied au derrière. C'est pas parce qu'il est préfet qu'il a tous les droits.

- Il pense que si.

Tiens, une information utile. Le sourire que m'adresse Betty, plus franc cette fois, m'apprend qu'elle a toute sorte de choses à me révéler sur son frère. Après tous, les frères et sœurs se font souvent des crasses entre eux. Finalement, peut être que je vais avoir une contrepartie honorable en échange de ce que je vais lui enseigner.

- Dis moi, Betty?

- Oui?

Elle semble s'être détendue. Tant mieux, parce que la suite ne va pas être joyeuse.

- Tu cours vite?


	2. Une journée chez les Poufsouffles

**Une journée normale chez les Poufsouffles**

_Lundi 5 septembre 1977 : en cours d'histoire de la magie_

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on nous ait collé le lundi matin _3 heures_ d'histoire de la magie d'affilées sans pause. Je pense personnellement qu'on ne devrait plus enseigner cette matière en 7ème année. C'est vrai, qu'est ce que je peux bien en avoir à faire que le nain Ragnord le terrible aux 11 orteils qui régnait quelque part en Sibérie au milieu du XIème siècle avait un fabuleux trésor mais qu'il se l'est fait piquer par des lutins ? Moi, je préférerais savoir où il est ce fameux trésor histoire de devenir riche, mais bien sûr, ça on ne nous le dit pas. Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre. En plus cette année, on aborde un pan tout à fait nouveau de l'histoire des sorciers. On ne parle plus seulement de ce qu'il s'est passé en Grande-Bretagne, mais dans le monde entier. Autant dire que rien parmi ce qu'on apprit pendant ces 6 dernières années ne va nous aider.

Mais au moins, je peux écrire sans que personne ne m'emmerde. On pourrait croire que je prends des notes (ce que je fais quand quelque chose qui me semble important me passe à porté d'oreille) et en fait non. Greg à côté de moi ronfle légèrement en s'accordant une grasse matinée bien peu méritée, tout en sachant qu'il pourra pomper sur mes notes pour écrire le prochain devoir. Tobias me lance des regards menaçants depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Il semblerait que j'ai comme qui dirait traumatisé sa sœur et il m'en veut un tant sois peu. S'il vient se plaindre, je lui dirais que je n'ai raconté que la vérité et rien que la vérité. Sans même exagérer. Enfin, peut être un peu, mais pas excessivement. Il l'a cherché de toute façon.

Nous avons ce cours en commun avec les Serdaigles. Et tous sans exception grattent avec précipitation leur parchemin et vident leur encrier avec entrain. Ils semblent passionnés alors que c'est à mourir d'ennui. La preuve : même le prof en est mort. Il y en a même un Serdaigle qui a le nez tâché d'encre tellement il se penche sur sa feuille. Les regarder mettre tant d'ardeur dans leur travail me donne toujours envie de rire. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils sont les meilleurs de l'école. Mais curieusement, je ne les envie pas quand je les vois comme ça. Même si eux ils n'ont pas à raser les murs pour se déplacer dans Poudlard. Nous perdons notre temps à tenter de nous faire oublier, ils perdent le leur à travailler sans relâche. Je paris qu'aucun d'eux ne sait où se trouvent les cuisines où on peut chaparder de la nourriture à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, ou qu'il y a une armoire à disparaître au deuxième étage, ou même que la salle sur demande existe.

Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion, eux aussi se moquent des Poufsouffles. Pas aussi ouvertement que les Serpentards, mais quand on parle avec eux, on a toujours l'impression qu'ils ne prennent pour des imbéciles et qu'on ne les intéresse pas à cause de notre incapacité à soutenir leur conversation qui est la plupart du temps, disons le franchement, tordue.

D'accord, quand je leur parle il m'arrive parfois d'être complètement paumée. Mais ça n'est pas une grande perte. Je suis totalement incapable d'être amie avec des gens qui font des devoirs supplémentaires dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Le pire, c'est qu'ils s'en vantent et j'ai déjà entendu deux d'entre eux s'inquiéter de la quantité minime de travail que les profs nous donnaient. Ils peuvent bien se moquer de nous, mais ils sont totales fous.

_*Cachée dans le creux du chapeau de la sorcière ivre du 1er sous sol*_

Qu'est ce que je fais là? Question pertinente. Réponse : j'évite les ennuis. Le groupe des futurs Mangemorts cinglés arrive. J'ai entendu leur voix qui raisonnaient dans le couloir menant aux cachots et je n'ai pas demandé mon reste. Je serais en retard en potion, mais hors de question que je descende tant que je ne les aurais pas vus passer. Ils sont censés aller dans la même salle que moi alors je devrais forcément les voir.

Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas doués pour grand-chose, mais quand il s'agit de se cacher, nous avons pas mal d'expérience. On est capable de vider totalement un couloir en 2 minutes. Ce genre de chose est vraiment malheureux… Ah, voilà les futurs Mangemorts qui arrivent. Ces imbéciles ne nous ont même pas remarqués. Attends, si, ils s'arrêtent…

Ils ont peut être repéré Anna qui n'a pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour se terrer. Cette imbécile a paniqué et elle s'est contentée de se coucher sur l'escalier de sorte qu'on ne la voit pas du couloir à moins de se trouver devant l'escalier en question. Je la vois de là où je suis et elle est pâle comme la mort. Ça fait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. J'ai une très bonne vue depuis mon perchoir.

Elle est sauvée par Rogue qui est toujours pressé de se retrouver en potion. La seule matière où il excelle avec ses cheveux gras, son teint cireux et son nez crochu. Ses potes finissent par le suivre, d'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas en avance. Ils ne doivent pas vouloir se faire remonter les bretelles par le directeur de leur maison. Greg qui est serré à côté de moi dans le creux inconfortable de ce foutu chapeau me dit que le danger et passé. Il descend en reconnaissance et si tout va bien, nous le rejoindront tous. Mieux vaut quand même rester groupé. Les cachots sont le domaine de prédilection des Serpentards.

Si j'attrape l'abruti de prof qui nous a mis en cours de potion avec ces vils serpents, je le découpe en tranches. Très fines les tranches, hein!

_*En cours de potion*_

On est effectivement arrivés en retard, mais Slughorn (le prof) n'a pas eu l'air de s'en faire. Il doit estimer qu'à partir du moment où on est majeur, c'est à nous de voir si on veut étudier sérieusement ou pas. Tant mieux parce que j'en avais marre de devoir tout le temps trouver des justificatifs pour mes retards. Chaque fois que je vois ce prof, j'ai l'impression de me trouver face à un morse. Il lui manque plus que les défenses et l'illusion serait parfaite.

Quand nous sommes entrés, Macnair a donné un coup de coude à Mulciber avant de nous désigner. Non, en fait, il désignait Gregory qui avait eu soudainement l'air d'un fantôme et d'avoir une trouille bleue. Il y a eu il y a quelques années une petite histoire entre eux qui a laissés des séquelles. J'ai prit la main de Greg pour le rassurer. Macnair a baissé le regard vers moi. Je fais bien 30cm de moins que mon meilleur ami, mais ça ne tient pas tant au fait que je suis petite, qu'à celui qu'il est grand. Ses yeux m'ont lancé des éclairs haineux. Greg n'avait pas désiré se venger de Macnair et des autres qui l'avaient aidé, mais moi, je m'en étais chargée quand même.

Comprend bien, Journal, que je ne suis pas du genre tête brûlée qui se lance dans des duels insensés. Enfin, ça n'était pas un duel, puisque je l'ai pris par surprise. Et je l'ai eu en beauté. Il a passé trois semaines à Ste Mangouste et ses potes sont restés à l'infirmerie pendant un mois. Et c'est encore trop peu pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais depuis, ils se méfient de moi et ils me haïssent. C'est à cette occasion que Tobias m'a empêché de me faire renvoyer, parce que naturellement j'ai été dénoncée. Et comme je ne voulais pas dire que c'était une vengeance pour ne pas mettre Gregory dans l'embarra voilà. J'ai écopée de deux mois de retenu, mais j'y suis allée avec joie. Je crois que Rusard n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux de récurer des cachots et de nettoyer des trophées.

Une autre raison que me fais détester le prof qui nous oblige à prendre nos cours de potion avec les Serpentard : je suis obligée de voir ma sœur. Si seulement j'arrivais à l'ignorer aussi bien qu'elle m'ignore! Mais il est impossible de ne pas la remarquer. Entourée de ses admirateurs, elle passe son temps à minauder au lieu de travailler. Elle est belle. C'est la première impression qu'elle donne quand on la rencontre. Par extension, on pourrait penser que c'est la même chose pour moi, mais non. Elle sait se mettre en valeur et a tout pour y arriver. Alors que ça n'est pas du tout mon cas. C'est comme si elle était le soleil et moi la lune où même juste une étoile. Je suis totalement éclipsée. Pas que je m'en plaigne hein! Mais parfois j'aimerais bien avoir son assurance. C'est ça qui me manque, de l'assurance. Si on se fie au succès qu'elle a parmi la gente masculine, je pourrais probablement en avoir aussi. Mais ça me foutrait les jetons si brutalement on échangeait nos places elle et moi.

Greg viens de m'arrêter avant de je ne verse du sang de dragon dans ma potion. Il a bien fait, sinon ça m'aurait explosé à la tête. Et d'abord pourquoi il y a du sang de dragon à notre table? On n'en a pas besoin pour cette potion ! Anna a grimacé quand j'ai fais la remarque. Ca doit être de sa faute. Elle est tellement maladroite et tête en l'air qu'elle est un danger pour les autres autant que pour elle-même. Deux minutes, je vais ranger le flacon.

Voilà. J'ai surfé entre les limaces que m'ont lancés les Serpentards, mais je ne m'en suis prise aucune. Je suis devenue douée pour esquiver les objets/choses en tout genre qu'on me lance tout le temps. Je me demande s'ils savent que Queenie est ma sœur où si elle a étouffé l'information. Mais m'absenter était sans doute une mauvaise idée, ma potion qui était bleue (c'est-à-dire de la bonne couleur à ce moment là de la préparation) a viré au rose bonbon. Le manuel me dit que j'aurais du ajouter de la racine d'asphodèle avant d'aller ranger le sang de dragon. Galère. Je vais tenter de rattraper le coup…

Elle devient brune. Encore pire. Peut être qu'en utilisant deux yeux de cafards pour contrarier l'effet de la racine…

QUI PIOCHE DANS MES INGREDIENTS AU LIEU DE S'EN ACHETER BORDEL? Je n'ai plus d'yeux de cafard alors qu'il m'en restait un demi-flacon au début du cours! J'ai beau balayer les élèves les plus proches de moi, aucun n'a un air coupable. Sans blague, ça ne se fait pas!

_*Dans la salle commune, le ventre plein*_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu un T pour cette potion. Oui, T comme Troll. J'ai bien tenté de plaider ma cause en expliquant que j'ai sauvé la classe d'une explosion non contrôlée en rangeant une fiole de sang de dragon. Et tout ce que ce vieux morse de Slughorn a dit, c'était que je n'avais qu'à pas me tromper en choisissant mes ingrédients. JE ne dois pas à me tromper? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à confondre du sang de dragon avec une solution d'absinthe? Non! Je suis bête, mais il y a des limites quand même.

Ah zut, je vois Betty approcher. Je pensais l'avoir terrorisée hier, mais elle revient quand même à la charge. Elle jette un regard à Gregory avant de se planter devant moi.

- Quoi?

- Ce que tu m'as dit hier, c'est vrai? me demande t –elle.

- Ouais, tout sans exception.

Le pli inquiet qui barre son front se fait plus marqué. Pourquoi elle me demande ça? Elle m'a prise pour une menteuse hier où quoi?

- Que c'est –il passé? S'enquiert Greg.

Elle se tourne vers lui. Tiens, c'est pas une question bête. Elle semble hésiter avant de dire:

- Quand on était dans les escaliers, Thomas a dit qu'il avait le vertige.

Pas malin ça. Le tuteur de ce Thomas ne lui avait pas dit de ne jamais révéler ses faiblesses en publique? C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'on s'en serve contre lui. Tss, tss pas malin du tout. En même temps, je plains un peu ce 1er année. Pour passer d'un étage à l'autre, on est obligé de passer par les escaliers mouvants qui bougent au dessus d'un vide vertigineux. C'est simple, on voit même pas ce qu'il y a tout en bas. Je pourrais parier le contenu complet de mon coffre à Gringotts qu'un Serpentard avide de nouvelles blagues à suspendu Thomas au beau milieu du vide juste pour le plaisir de le voir chialer et supplier, voir hurler de terreur. Betty ouvre la bouche pour répondre, on va voir si ma supposition est exacte.

- Des Serpentards l'ont fait l'éviter par les pieds dans le vide. Ils l'ont même fait chuter. C'était horrible. Il hurlait de peur et les autres rigolaient. Et nous on ne pouvait rien faire.

Bingo !

- Thomas, ça n'est pas celui qui a été confié à Jonhy? Me demande Gregory en tournant son regard bleu vers moi.

- Comment je suis censée le savoir? Je n'étais pas présente quand les tuteurs ont été attribués.

- Tu étais trop occupée à essayer de t'esquiver, commente t –il avant de m'expliquer: Thomas voulait se rebeller contre le système.

Ca a au moins le mérite de m'arracher un petit ricanement tout a fait déplacé. Il y a toujours un imbécile ou deux qui croient qu'ils peuvent changer la façon dont les quatre Maisons de Poudlard fonctionnent entre elles. J'ai été l'une de ceux là en première année. Mais j'ai vite constaté que c'était impossible. Les loosers ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose. C'est un fait.

_*Cours de Sortilège*_

Flitwick vient de me changer de place. Il trouve que je suis trop dissipée quand je suis à côté de Billy. Ce dernier passe son temps à faire des conneries au lieu d'écouter (Il veut devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch, ce qui ne nécessite qu'un peu de talent en vol et aucun ASPIC. Mais sa mère, tenait quand même à lui faire perdre un an de plus à Poudlard histoire qu'il ait un diplôme plus élevé que ses BUSEs si jamais il changeait d'avis. Et du coup, il n'en a rien à faire des cours.), alors forcément, il y a un moment où je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire. Je n'ai pas une résistance illimitée quand même.

Apparemment, j'ai du potentiel, mais je suis incapable de l'exploiter quand je suis à côté d'une personne qui dégage de mauvaises ondes. On croirait entendre Gray, le prof de divination. Heureusement que j'ai arrêté ce cours cette année.

Je me retrouve donc assise à côté de Lily Evans, une Griffondor. C'est un coup de bol inespéré en fait de tomber sur elle parmi tous les choix qui s'offraient à Flitwick. Je la connais parce qu'on se croise souvent à la bibliothèque. C'est une vrai bucheuse et j'ai malheureusement le "goût du travail acharné" comme le dirait ce maudit Choixpeau. Ce qui fait que même si je sais qu'il vaut mieux que je n'ai pas de trop bonnes notes (j'expliquerai plus tard), je passe là bas la majorité de mon temps libre. Et puis, la bibliothèque est un endroit ou on ne risque pas de se faire attaquer en général. J'avais craint que ça change avec l'arrivée de Mme Pince, la nouvelle bibliothécaire, mais elle est encore plus stricte que son prédécesseur. Tant mieux d'un côté.

Tout ça pour dire que Lily est ma seule connaissance personnelle non Poufsoufflienne. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, mais de très autoritaire ce que je déteste. La seule raison pour laquelle on ne s'est pas encore disputé une fois, c'est qu'elle n'est pas une adepte des conflits et qu'elle capitule rapidement quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Greg dit que j'ai tendance à vouloir porter la culotte dans toutes mes relations, même amicale. Il m'a même accusée une fois d'être "psychosé du contrôle". Et je ne plaisante pas. J'avoue qu'il n'a pas entièrement tord, parce que je n'aime pas qu'une situation m'échappe quelle qu'elle soit. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre c'était permit de me dire ça, je lui en aurais mise une. Je fais peut – être partie de la "maison peluche" de Poudlard, mais je suis une peluche autoritaire. Ce qui est déjà un avantage sur les autres.

Bon, je vais devoir me concentrer sur mon cours maintenant. Je vois Lily me fusiller du regard parce que j'écris au lieu de travailler. Et elle n'a pas tord. Peut être que si je me concentrais au lieu de faire autre chose je réussirais mieux mes sorts.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre ce journal avant maintenant. Le cours avec Lily c'est bien passé. J'ai même réussit à faire gagner 5 points à Poufsouffle ce qui m'a valu des félicitations.

J'ai dit que j'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi je ne dois pas avoir de trop bonnes notes, il me semble qu'on est plus tard maintenant. En fait, ça n'a rien de vraiment intéressant. C'est juste qu'au bout de quelques semaines de cours mes parents se sont rendu compte que j'étais meilleure que Queenie et ils l'ont très mal pris.

Faut savoir que Queenie est censée être l'héritière de la famille et que j'en suis devenue la bâtarde, alors il était inconcevable que je me débrouille mieux. Je me suis prise une branlée quand je suis retournée à la maison pour Noël en première année (j'étais à ce moment là toute fière de mes résultats et persuadée que ça allait adoucir mes parents) et depuis j'ai décidé que ça ne valait pas la peine. C'est tout. Je peux te dire qu'en dehors des grandes vacances, je reste à Poudlard maintenant. Au final, tant que j'ai des bonnes notes aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs le reste on s'en fou.

Bon, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher. Anna ronfle déjà à côté de moi. Comment une fille peut – elle ronfler aussi fort? Je vais essayer de la pousser sur le côté pour qu'elle arrête. Ou alors personne dans cette pièce ne pourra fermer l'œil de la nuit…


	3. Sirius Black

**Sirius Black**

_Mardi 20 septembre 1977 : dans mon lit_

Il est 3 heures du matin et je ne peux pas dormir. Pourquoi a t –il fallu que Betty décide de venir squatter mon lit après avoir fait un cauchemar? N'aurait –il pas été plus logique qu'elle aille voir son frère? Si ! En fait, ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle soit venue, que celui qu'elle s'est endormie comme une masse et qu'elle n'arrête pas de gigoter qui m'embête. J'ai le sommeil léger alors dès qu'elle se retourne, je sursaute et elle m'a même mit sa main dans la figure. Ça y est, elle vient de s'avachir complètement sur moi. Et en plus elle bave sur mon oreiller. Ne pourrait –elle pas dormir la bouche fermée, nom d'un vampire?

Cette gamine me cause tout le temps des ennuis et elle ne lâche pas volontiers des infos sur son frère, comme je l'ai d'abord cru. C'était juste pour m'appâter et que j'accepte de m'occuper d'elle. Elle aurait dû être envoyée à Serpentard, tiens! La preuve que ce débile bout de tissu parlant perd la tête alors qu'il n'en a pas. J'aurai dû l'envoyer bouler dès qu'elle m'a secoué et sortie d'un rêve merveilleux où je bottais le cul à Macnair. Il m'en faut peu pour être heureuse. Mais avec ces yeux remplis de larme, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend pour sa mère de substitution. Demain matin à la première heure je fais le point avec elle. Je ne l'apprécie pas assez pour perdre de précieuses heures de sommeil.

En attendant, je vais aller pioncer avec Gregory. Lui, quand il dort on pourrait croire qu'il est mort tellement il est immobile. Oui, j'ai déjà dormi avec lui si jamais tu te poses la question, Journal. Bien que je me demande comment tu pourrais te poser la moindre question vu que tu n'as pas plus de cerveau que le Choixpeau. Je sais qu'il est possible grâce à un sort que des livres répondent à une question quand on écrit dessus. Mais si demain tu commence à me répondre, Journal, je vais flipper à mort et devoir faire un séjour prolongé à Ste Mangouste.

_*Dans le dortoir des garçons*_

Ça y est, je suis bien au chaud dans le lit de Greg. Je crois qu'il s'est à moitié réveillé quand je suis arrivée puisqu'il s'est décalé pour me faire de la place. Mais quand je l'ai appelé, il n'a pas répondu. Je vais te glisser entre le matelas et le sommier pour la nuit. Et je vais aller me blottir contre lui. Je râle parce que Betty est venue chercher du réconfort dans mon lit, mais quand je dors avec Greg, je me sens toujours plus rassurée alors qu'en définitive, c'est toujours moi qui le protège. Dieu que je suis contente qu'il soit gay de la pointe des cheveux au bout des orteils. Sinon je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

_*Dans le dortoir des garçons, plus tard*_

J'ai été réveillée par un oreiller qui m'a atterri sur la tête. En sursaut donc. Après avoir examiné les alentours, j'ai remarqué qu'il venait de Tobias. J'ai essayé de le fusiller du regard, mais comme j'avais encore les yeux gonflés de sommeil, le résultat n'a pas été bien brillant et il en a même rigolé. Je me suis laissée retomber et je me suis recroquevillée contre mon ami qui a passé un bras autour de moi pour m'attirer à lui. Il n'a certainement pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est moi. Personne d'autre ne vient jamais dormir avec lui. Il a des amants, mais ce sont juste des passes occasionnelles. Personnellement, je pense qu'aucun d'eux n'est assez bien pour lui.

On se serait rendormi si les couvertures n'avaient pas été brusquement tirées et que nous n'avions pas eu froid.

- Si Greg n'était pas une tapette, je pourrais me faire des idées.

La voix railleuse et désagréable qui a fait cette remarque a réussi à me foutre de mauvais poil avant même que je ne sois entièrement réveillée. Le mec qui se tenait au pied du lit les couvertures en main je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Il est l'un de mes ex et je l'ai plaqué l'année dernière parce qu'il ne tenait pas la route. Il l'a assez mal pris.

- Si tu veux pas mon pied dans ta figure, tu ferais bien de la fermer Charles, l'ai –je menacé.

Il a haussé un de ces sourcils blonds et ses yeux bruns m'ont lancé un regard furieux, mais il s'en est allé. Et me voilà à présente en train d'écrire alors que Greg émerge doucement à côté de moi. Il serait temps que je rejoigne mon dortoir. Ça va forcément jaser là bas quand on se rendra compte que je n'ai pas dormit dans mon lit. Mais je m'en fou. Elles peuvent bien penser ce qu'elles veulent.

_*Dans les toilettes du 3ème étage parce que celles du 2ème sont hantées par Mimi Geignarde*_

J'ai besoin d'un moment seule et non, ça n'est pas pour aller aux toilettes, même si je suis assise sur l'une des cuvettes (battant rabattu, bien sûr) dans une cabine fermée à clef. Si je retourne en cours et que j'ai encore le droit à une remarque douteuse sur la façon dont j'ai occupé ma nuit, je commence à lancer des sorts. OK, j'en m'en fous, OK les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Mais je n'ai pas une patience sans borne.

Je viens d'entendre la porte des toilettes claquer brutalement et c'est bien un garçon qui est en train de crier toute une suite de juron. Il faudrait que je prenne note de certains que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant je vais juste lui dire de ficher le camp sauf s'il change soudainement de sexe. Ce qui peut s'arranger avec une castration en règle s'il me fait chier. Je me sens d'humeur belliqueuse.

_*Dans les cuisines de Poudlard avec un sandwich à la main en compagnie des elfes de maisons*_

Dieux du ciel ! Si je m'étais attendu à ça en sortant de ma cabine dans les toilettes ! J'en ais tellement été retournée que je n'ai pas pu aller manger à midi au risque de tout vomir et que je profite de ma seule heure de creux de l'après midi pour compenser celui de mon ventre qui crie famine en cette heure. C'est bien pratique que les cuisines se trouvent sur le chemin de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Ça permet à ceux d'entre nous qui se réfugient dans la nourriture pour ne pas sombrer d'avoir constamment des munitions à portées de main. Mais revenons-en au fait.

Je suis donc sortie de ma cabine pour pousser une gueulante. Mais je suis restée la bouche ouverte et les mots coincés dans la gorge quand j'ai vu ce qui arrivait à ce pauvre garçon. Ses cheveux s'étaient mis à pousser à une vitesse fulgurante et étaient devenus verts et ébouriffés. D'ailleurs, leur propriétaire semblait commencer à avoir du mal à respirer au milieu de toute cette masse. Il ressemblait à une grosse boule de poil. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Quand ça ne me touche pas, j'arrive parfois à comprendre le sens de l'humour de ceux qui lancent des sorts pareils.

Naturellement, je me suis précipitée pour voler à son secours. Il n'aurait plus manqué que le cheval blanc pour que la scène soit parfaite. Mais il n'y avait pas de cheval et une urgence, alors je m'en suis passée. J'ai essayé de couper dans la masse avec un sort. Mais ça ne marchait pas, ça poussait même encore plus vite après que je les ais coupés. Ils traînaient au sol après mon intervention. Et la victime a cru qu'il se faisait à nouveau attaquer et il lancé des sorts à tord et à travers, il y en a même un qui m'a roussi les mèches.

- Du calme! J'essaye de t'aider!

J'ai dû répéter en criant pour qu'il entende parce qu'avec sa masse de cheveux et la panique, il n'avait pas entendu tout de suite. Il a dû me croire parce qu'il a arrêté de jeter des sorts à l'aveuglette et il s'est figé. J'ai essayé _finite incantatem_, mais sans autre succès que celui d'arrêter la pousse des mèches vertes, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

- Encore un coup de ces connards de Serpentard, je suppose, lui ais –je dis.

- Oui.

Sa voix, même étouffée, m'a paru familière. Sur le moment, j'ai donc pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle. J'ai lancé un autre sort qui a rendu leur couleur naturellement à ses cheveux. C'était un progrès, mais il n'en a pas paru satisfait. Je m'en suis sentie vexée mais il avait raison dans le fond alors je n'ai pas argumenté. J'ai dû faire plusieurs essais, mais j'ai fini par trouver un truc qui semblait fonctionner. J'ai une panoplie plutôt étoffée de contre sort après 7ans à aider à réparer les dégâts que causent les Serpentard. Tous les membres de ma maison connaissent ces contres sorts même s'ils n'arrivent parfois pas à les appliquer. Nous aurions tous un avenir comme guérisseur.

Il a poussé un soupir de soulagement quand il a senti le poids sur sa tête s'amenuiser. Ses cheveux qui se rétractaient m'ont d'abord révélé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Poufsouffle mais d'un Griffondor comme l'indiquait le blason sur sa poitrine. Ce que j'ai trouvé étonnant. Ils ont ensuite mis à jour un visage séduisant pourvu de deux yeux gris. Et quand j'ai reconnu Sirius Black, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que d'arrêter mon sort bien que ses cheveux n'aient pas retrouvés leur longueur normale. Je l'ai fixé, partagée entre l'horreur et la perplexité. Il m'a regardé, étonné. Puis j'ai fait demi-tour et je me suis enfuie. Je l'ai entendu dire "_hé att…!"_ mais je n'allais sûrement pas le faire.

Il faut savoir que Sirius Black de part son physique avantageux, son intelligence et son don pour le Quidditch a le droit au premier fan club de l'histoire de Poudlard et que c'est un fan club dangereux. Chaque fille qui s'approche de lui se retrouve en danger imminent de mort. Il y a des filles de toutes les maisons dedans, ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux. Ce n'est pas difficile de les repérer. Ce sont toutes des dindes gloussantes qui le suivent comme son ombre. Et vu qu'il ne fait rien pour s'en débarrasser, je pense qu'il doit adorer ça. Ça doit flatter son ego de mâââle. Pff. Ça montre surtout son arrogance si tu veux mon avis.

Bref, voilà pourquoi je me suis barrée en courant. L'aider je veux bien, même s'il ne m'est pas franchement sympathique malgré son physique d'Apollon, parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dans cet état (et accessoirement, je ne savais pas que c'était lui). Mais alors risquer qu'on me voie en sa compagnie, pas question. J'ai un instinct de survie très développé. Bref, j'ai quand même paniqué à mort. Pour rien en plus.

J'adore regarder les elfes de maison travailler. Je n'approuve pas vraiment leur esclavage (ils devaient au moins avoir le droit à des vêtements neufs de temps en temps), mais ils semblent adorer leur condition. Je les trouve mignons avec leurs yeux énormes et leurs oreilles de chauve-souris.

_*En cours de soin aux créatures magique*_

Le professeur Brulopot à de drôles de connaissances, je te prie de me croire. En ce moment même il est en train de taper la discute avec le calamar géant du lac. Ce truc est énorme et tout rouge. Il ressemble à un monstre. Le prof nous a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce rare de céphalopode particulièrement intelligent. Apparemment le calamar comprend ce que dit le prof et ils ont même échangé une poignée de main. Ou de tentacule dans le cas du calmar. Tiens, il vient de ventouser la tête d'une Serdaigle qui a l'air paniquée. Il n'a pas dû le faire exprès. Après tout, quand on écrase une fourmi on ne s'en rend pas compte, alors pourquoi lui, l'aurait –il fait exprès ? Je vais quand même éviter de trop m'approcher. Je n'ai jamais appris à nager.

_*A la bibliothèque*_

J'aime bien cet endroit. Il est sombre, silencieux, il sent les livres et le parchemin (pas de moisissure ici puisqu'il n'y fait pas humide) et il y a plus de livre qu'on ne pourrait en lire en une vie. Ou même en deux ou en trois. Le plafond est super haut, et il y a trois étages. On peut circuler entre les différentes parties d'un étage grâce à des passerelles et je trouve que ça donne un air un peu exotique à cet endroit. Par contre les escaliers pour passer d'un étage à l'autre sont vieux, étroits, grincent et c'est un lieu parfais pour un guet append. Moi qui suis devenue claustrophobe après avoir passé deux jours dans un placard à balais en première année avant qu'on ne me retrouve (il y a beaucoup de placard à Poudlard), je n'aime pas ces escaliers. Et pourtant, je ne reste jamais au rez-de-chaussée pour travailler. Parce que c'est plus calme en haut, bien que sombre. Au troisième étage, il y a besoin d'un éclairage permanent sous forme de torche et ce qui ressemble à des lampes à huiles moldues sont à disposition dans un coin.

C'est aussi un lieu idéal pour la sieste. Surtout depuis que j'ai trouvé dans un placard là en haut (techniquement, je n'avais pas le droit de fouiller, mais qui le saura ?) des coussins et des poufs. Ils étaient un peu poussiéreux, mais quelques coups de baguettes plus loin, ils avaient retrouvés leur première jeunesse.

C'est ici, au troisième étage que j'ai rencontré Lily. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'elle une fois. Elle était montée chercher un livre et j'étudiais seule dans mon coin sombre et poussiéreux. Il y a des fois où j'ai besoin de solitude, alors je viens là.

Quand j'ai revu Sirius Black au dîné, ses cheveux n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé la longueur qu'ils avaient avant le sort qu'il avait subit. Ils lui arrivaient toujours au milieu du dos et ça avait l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il abordait fièrement son catogan. Même si ses potes, particulièrement Potter, ont paru se moquer de lui…

Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, il serait temps que je commence à réfléchir à ce que je veux faire comme métier… J'ai encore un an pour me décider, mais vu que je n'y ai jamais songé avant, ça me demandera sûrement plusieurs mois pour trouver quelque chose qui me plaît. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de quitter Poudlard pour m'engager dans le monde cruel et impitoyable du travail.

_Dimanche 30 septembre 1977 : dans les tribunes_

En ce dimanche ensoleillé de fin de Septembre, je me retrouve dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard pour encourager l'équipe de Poufsouffle qui joue contre Griffondor. Une humiliation directe et publique dès le premier match de l'année. Si j'avais le choix, je n'assisterais même pas à ça.

Mais voilà, Greg est l'attrapeur de notre équipe et il fait la gueule dès que je ne suis pas dans le public. Je le soupçonne de le faire exprès pour que je sois obligée de m'aérer les idées de temps en temps. Tiens, voilà déjà le troisième but qu'on encaisse en quoi ? 10 minutes ? Les membres de notre maison les moins maladroits montent sur leur balais en essayant de ne pas trop se ridiculiser (note bien que je ne dis pas "pour défendre notre honneur" puisqu'on en a pas) mais on est toujours la risée de l'école, quoi que nous fassions.

En plus Schmidt Jonhy notre gardien est à l'infirmerie après avoir sauvé in extremis son protégé (le fameux Thomas qui croyait qu'il suffisait de tenir tête aux Serpentards pour que tout change) d'une attaque des serpents en question. Il se prend pour une poule depuis mardi dernier. Mais Madame Pomfresh nous a assuré que ça n'était pas irréversible. J'espère parce que si tu le voyais quand il essaye de pondre un œuf, tu serais mort de rire en même temps que terriblement inquiet. Comme moi, quoi. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas conscient de ce qu'il fait sous le coup de ce sort.

Le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch c'est Billy, tu sais le pitre du cours de sortilège. Il est extra quand il s'agit de voler, d'ailleurs c'est généralement lui qui met tous les buts aux adversaires, mais il ne sait pas se faire écouter et obéir. Alors que fondamentalement, ce qu'il dit est souvent utile. Il m'arrive donc d'aller botter les culs des joueurs comme j'assiste souvent aux entraînements. Il semblerait que j'ai un don pour élever la voix quand il le faut. Je suis donc une sorte d'assistante capitaine. Un poste minable mais nécessaire parce que le gentil Billy n'ose pas traiter ses joueurs de « larve débiles sur balai ». Si les autres équipes de l'école le savaient, nous serions encore plus la risée de tous. En voyant la façon dont l'un de nos batteurs dévie un cognard, j'ai brusquement envie de commencer à hurler toute de suite. Ils ont visiblement besoin qu'on leur remette les pendules à l'heure.

Et Charles mon ex assez vantard pour être Griffondor volette en bombant le torse à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête au lieu de se concentrer sur son putain de souaffle. Ouh là. Ça y est, je commence à m'échauffer pour ce jeu alors que je ne le trouve pas intéressant à la base. Voler après des balles, franchement c'est stupide ! Qu'on donne un souaffle a chaque équipe et tout le monde sera content. Personne n'est surprit lorsque Griffondor termine le match en s'emparant du vif d'or. Bien que Greg se soit honorablement battu. Mais Potter est trop bon. Je n'aime pas le reconnaître, mais Potter a du talent.

_*Dans le parc, assise sur une statue qui borde le château*_

Je suis descendue des gradins pour aller à la rencontre de l'équipe, très peu satisfaite de leur performance. Je crois que je suis passée devant l'équipe de Griffondor sans même les voir. Je dois même en avoir bousculé un dans son bel uniforme rouge et or. Mais j'en avais rien à faire.

Billy tirait la tronche quand je suis arrivée en vu de l'équipe. Il y avait de quoi. Il m'a vu approcher et je crois que c'est bien une étincelle de peur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux bruns. Je me suis plantée face à l'équipe de 7 qui s'est figée comme un seul homme.

- Bande de limaces attardées! C'était quoi cette façon de jouer? On aurait dit que vous ne saviez même pas par quel côté enfourner votre putain de balai ! Murray, si tu vises aussi mal quand tu utilise ta fourchette que quand tu tapes un cognard, tu risque de te crever un œil ! Pas la peine de rire Sand ! Tu as frappé les cognards avec autant de conviction qu'un poulpe attardé. Le but c'est de l'envoyer dans la putain de gueule des adversaires.

- Tu te prends pour qui à nous parler comme ça? m'a agressé Charles qui ne perd jamais une occasion de me montrer à quel point il est en rogne contre moi.

- Toi, tu n'es pas mieux que les autres. Si tu es en manque tu te sers de ta main et tu vas te branler dans les douches au lieu de pavaner comme un paon et de louper des passes qu'un enfant de deux ans rattraperait ! Tu ne joues pas pour te trouver une copine merde !

- Tu… a t –il commencé ombrageux.

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, ai –je sifflais en le pointant du doigt, yeux plissés. Tu n'as pas envi que je te rappelle ce qu'il se passe quand on veut jouer au plus malin avec moi.

Il a eu une réaction bizarre. Comme s'il voulait rougir et blanchir en même temps. Mais ça a eu l'air de le mettre plus en colère encore. Les autres ont gloussé tout bas.

- Va te faire foutre Entwhistle ! a t –il répondu.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas de meilleurs arguments. Tant pis pour lui.

- C'est toi qui a l'air d'en avoir besoin, ais –je répliqué et cette fois il a rougi pour de bon.

- Crystall, m'a appelé Grégory.

- Toi, au lieu de mater le cul de Potter tu aurais mieux fait d'attraper cette fichue balle dorée!

- Je ne matais pas son cul ! S'est –il insurgé. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Il a pointé quelque chose derrière moi et quand je me suis retournée, j'ai senti mon visage se décomposer. L'équipe de Griffondor était là au grand complet et me fixait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire remarquer. Surtout alors que je parle avec grossièreté (c'est-à-dire au moins 50% du temps). Puis l'un d'eux a éclaté de rire. Et j'ai reconnu Sirius Black. Il s'est appuyé sur l'épaule d'une fille de leur équipe et a essayé de se calmer pendant qu'on le regardait tous comme si c'était lui l'attardé de la bande.

- Si seulement tu parlais comme ça, James, tes discours seraient moins ennuyants ! a t –il réussi à articuler.

- Je suis ennuyeux? s'est inquiété le capitaine.

Black ne pouvait pas répondre, tout occupé qu'il était à reprendre son souffle. Il a fini par s'écarter de la fille qui avait l'air désolée qu'il s'en sente obligé. Il a essuyé les larmes au coin de ses yeux, puis il a fixé son regard sur moi. Alors qu'il me dévisageait, pendant que je me rendais compte qu'ils avaient eu le droit à l'intégralité de mon petit monologue, j'ai vu une étincelle de compréhension s'allumer dans son regard. Mon Dieu. J'ai immédiatement deviné qu'il se rappelait que c'est moi qui l'avais aidé quand il a été ensorcelé il y a deux semaines. J'ai supplié pour que ça ne soit pas vraiment le cas. La suite m'a prouvée que ma prière n'avait pas été entendue.

- Tu es…

Et j'ai détalé. Laissant les deux équipes en plan, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je me suis cassée alors qu'il criait un "_Attends!_". Dans tes rêves mon vieux, dans tes rêves. Non, en fait même pas dans ses rêves. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Juste qu'il me foute la paix. Putain, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il se souviendrait de ma tête.

Je me suis réfugiée ici parce que je vais forcément avoir le droit à des questions concernant Black. Si quelqu'un a loupé le fait qu'il semblait me connaître, ce quelqu'un est stupide. Je vais un peu attendre que ça se tasse avant de revenir dans la salle commune. En plus, il fait beau. Je peux profiter des derniers rayons du soleil avant qu'il ne disparaisse et mon bronzage avec lui. Mais j'aime aussi la neige alors je ne suis pas si triste que ça.

- Crystall !

Tiens, on m'appelle. Il s'agit de Greg. Comment fait – il pour me retrouver à chaque fois ? Je change d'endroit dès que j'ai une nouvelle idée de planque, mais il me rejoint toujours comme s'il savait où je me trouvais d'avance. J'ai déjà vérifié qu'il ne me suivait pas. Alors comment il fait, putain ? Un jour, je lui soutirerais son secret, sans aucun doute. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il me connaisse au point de deviner ce que je vais faire et où je vais aller. Ni celle d'être prévisible. Non, non, non. Il doit y avoir autre chose là-dessous.

Il est en train d'escalader la statue et de s'asseoir à cheval devant moi essayant de se stabiliser. La statue est glissante et légèrement en pente là où il se trouve. Si je lui faisais de la place, il pourrait s'asseoir sans risquer de tomber. Mais il sait que je ne le ferais pas. Tout comme il doit savoir que je ne suis pas contente de le voir. Il a cette petite moue sur le visage qui me fait toujours craquer. Je suis certaine que ce salopard sait que je ne résiste pas à ça.

- Crys, répète t –il.

- Quoi ? demandais –je brusquement.

- Tu connais Sirius Black ?

- Non !

- Il avait l'air de te connaître, lui.

- On s'est brièvement croisé une fois quand je l'ai aidé en le débarrassant d'un sort vicieux lancé par un Serpentard. Ça ne va pas plus loin !

- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, s'étonne t –il.

- Parce que ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Mais si!

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est rien qu'un Griffondor parmi tant d'autre, tu n'aurais pas dit ça pour un autre.

- C'est un maraudeur. Et un maraudeur séduisant.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander si une aventure entre homme le tente. Mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit maraudeur comme de mon premier sort.

- Je suis venu ici pour t'avertir que Black va certainement essayer de te parler.

- Pourquoi?!

- Pour te remercier, apparemment. C'est ce qu'il a dit et personne n'a su de quoi il parlait. Tu comptes t'enfuir à chaque fois que tu le croises ? Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment.

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as la moindre idée du nombre de dindes qui lui collent aux basques? Je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'infirmerie en me prenant pour un animal encore moins ragoûtant qu'une poule, moi. Ses remerciements, il peut se les fourrer bien profond dans le ….

- Crystall, vocabulaire. Et ce n'est pas tout.

Je dois dire que son air soudainement sérieux me fait redouter le pire. Si ce que je viens d'entendre n'était pas tout, comme il dit, j'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier.

- Charles à jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Il n'a pas apprécié ce que tu lui as dit.

- Mais ça n'était que la vérité toute nue.

- Ouais, ben il s'est vengé. Il a dit que tu détalais plus vite que n'importe qui et que si Black voulait te chopper il ferait bien de se renseigner sur la chasse.

- Je vais le tuer en rentrant.

- Et Black a répondu qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui savait s'y prendre quand il s'agissait de chasse. Méfie-toi.

- QUOI?

Je me suis relevée d'un bond. Greg en a été déstabilisé et il est tombé sur l'herbe. J'ai glissé au bas de la statue pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Mais non. Tant mieux. Au lieu de m'inquiéter pour lui, je pourrais aller me venger. Charles n'allait pas apprécier notre prochaine entrevue. Je ne suis pas genre à me laisser faire par quelqu'un de plus faible que moi.

_Mardi 4 octobre 1977 : à la bibliothèque_

La "chasse" vraisemblablement lancée par Black ne commence pas comme je le pensais. J'ai en ce moment même en face de moi le Maraudeur qui m'intrigue le plus parmi eux. Remus Lupin, gentil et effacé est venu demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir en face de moi. Il a des cheveux bruns très fins qui encadrent son visage fatigué et des yeux gris comme la lune. Il pourrait être plutôt mignon s'il n'avait pas l'air continuellement malade et épuisé. Il y a toujours autours de lui une aura étrange qu'on ne remarque pas si on ne sait pas qu'elle était là. Mais une fois qu'on l'a vue, on ne peut plus l'ignorer. C'est Greg qui me l'a un jour fait remarqué.

Il est vrai que j'ai pour une fois réquisitionné une bonne table, juste devant une des énormes fenêtres ce qui lui donne une luminosité enviable et une vue imprenable sur le couché de soleil qui illumine le ciel (ça en serait presque romantique, tiens !). Il est aussi vrai que j'ai étalé mes affaires sur toute la table (qui n'a que deux places, ou trois si on se serre vraiment) pour montrer clairement que je voulais être seule.

J'aurais mieux fait de le remballer sèchement, mais je n'ai pas osé. Va savoir pourquoi. Il travaille à présent sur un devoir de potion pendant que je le fixe au dessus de ta délicate reliure, Journal. J'ai replié mes jambes contre moi, et je t'ai posé sur mes cuisses afin de n'avoir qu'à lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il doit finir par s'en rendre compte parce qu'il pose sa plume et lève la tête.

- Oui ? dit –il.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fous là, lui annonçais –je le plus aimablement possible.

- Je te dérange?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé m'asseoir?

- Je viens de te le dire: je veux savoir ce que tu fous là. On ne s'est jamais parlé et je parie que tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle.

- Crystall Entwhistle, me répond t –il me stupéfiant.

Je dois avoir l'air aussi stupéfaite que je le suis parce qu'il me sourit gentiment. Je plonge alors mes yeux dans les siens, essayant d'y déchiffrer ses intentions. On y lit de la réserve et de la prudence. Ça, je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir de la prudence dans un regard de Maraudeur.

- Ça ne change rien, répliquais –je. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? On ne s'est jamais parlé jusque là.

En fait, je sais pourquoi il est là. Black le lui a certainement demandé. D'un côté, c'est plutôt intelligent de sa part, parce que j'aurais envoyé Potter se faire foutre, Pettigrow n'aurait même pas osé m'approcher tout seul tellement il est peureux, quand à Black lui-même je me serais barrée en courant. Il y a des membres de son fan club quelques tables plus loin. Lupin était le seul qui avait une chance de s'asseoir à ma table.

- Ça n'est pas tout à fait exacte, me corrige t-il après un instant de silence. Quand on était dans le train pour venir à Poudlard en première année, tu étais dans le même compartiment que moi avec ta sœur.

Cette fois, je prends bien garde à ne pas laisser paraître ma perplexité. Ça ne me dit rien du tout. D'une part, c'est loin, d'autres part à cette époque là, j'étais encore une bonne petite Sang-Pure qui était persuadée que tous les autres n'étaient que du gravier sous ses chaussures. Lupin n'est qu'à moitié sorcier, alors il n'avait pas dû me marquer.

- Tu m'as demandé de changer de compartiment quand ta sœur s'est mise à m'asticoter, précise t –il. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Mon cerveau a fini par retrouver l'information et je me rappelle plus où moins de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Oui, il y avait bel et bien un petit garçon brun qui n'était pas un Sang – Pur dans le compartiment que ma sœur et moi avions choisi lors de notre premier trajet vers Poudlard. Même si je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre lui et Remus Lupin. Il paraissait terrorisé, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et si je lui avais demandé de changer de compartiment quand Queenie avait commencé à le harceler à cause de ses origines, ça n'était pas par sollicitude, mais parce que ça m'ennuyais et que j'estimais avoir le droit à la compagnie de gens plus élevés dans la société sorcière. Oui, j'avais les chevilles enflées à cette époque. Mais rassure toi, Journal, je suis vite tombée de mon piédestal puisque quelques heures plus tard, j'étais envoyée à Poufsouffle et déchue.

- Désolée, lui dis –je incapable de me retenir.

- Pas de quoi, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré James et Sirius. Mais pour en revenir à la raison de ma présence à ta table, Sirius m'a demandé de venir te parler.

- Je m'en doutais. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as quand même délivré d'un maléfice lancé par Mulciber. Ils étaient en train de se battre, alors il aurait écopé d'une retenue s'il était allé à l'infirmerie. Il aimerait bien te remercier lui-même, mais apparemment te t'enfuis dès que tu les vois.

- Tu as idée du nombre de fille qui seraient prête à me faire la peau si je parlais avec lui ? Je suis de Poufsouffle, mais je ne suis pas prête à risquer ma vie pour entendre quelque chose dont je me moque royalement. Alors peux – tu être assez aimable pour dire à Black qu'il peut se fourrer ses remerciements dans le cul et que j'apprécierais si tous les quatre, vous fassiez comme quand vous ignoriez tout de ma petite existence.

D'accord, j'aurais pu finir la conversation de façon plus aimable et plus polie. Mais j'espère que le message a été très clair. Pour moi en tout cas, c'était limpide. J'ai ramassé toutes mes affaires que j'ai jeté en vrac dans mon sac avant de le planter là sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit.


	4. Le rhume

_Waaah mon premier commentaire ! Merci **Cracky64** :) ! Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que Poufsouffle était une Maison un peu à part à Poudlard. Peut-être même la meilleure. Malheureusement, J.K. Rowling ne s'attarde par beaucoup dessus... Et comme moi, j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire dessus, j'ai créé Crystall,_

_Ma grande aspiration pour cette fiction, c'est de casser les clichés sur les Poufsouffles. Si j'y suis arrivée à la fin de mon histoire je serais heureuse ! _

_J'espère que la suite te plaira également ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Le rhume ou la meilleure façon de risquer sa vie**

_Vendredi 7 octobre 1977 : durant le cours de rune_

Je me suis assise au fond de la classe à côté d'une Serpentard plongée dans sa traduction. Étrangement, certains des serpents sont potables une fois qu'ils ne sont plus en groupe. Elle s'appelle Elsbeth et je me souviendrais de son prénom parce qu'elle n'a pas eu de moue dégoûtée et n'a pas semblé scandalisée quand j'ai demandé si je pouvais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'est contentée de hausser les épaules et de décaler son sac. Elle ne m'a même pas fait remarquer qu'il y avait d'autres places libres dans la salle. Mais elles se trouvent toutes au premier rang et le prof à tendance à postillonner. C'est limite si on n'a pas l'utilité d'un parapluie quand il parle. Et je n'exagère pas.

Le seul qui se met tout devant, c'est ce crétin de Gilderoy Lockart. Encore un Poufsouffle qui ne fait qu'enfoncer notre maison, celui là. Il est incapable de jeter un sort, même le plus basique et pourtant qu'est ce qu'il est vantard ! Il n'est pas non plus très intelligent mais il gagne des bons points auprès des profs en fayotant. C'est vrai que si on s'arrête au physique il est plutôt bien loti, mais malheureusement pour lui (et pour nous qui le supportons) ça s'arrête là. Que je sois rôtie s'il arrive à faire quoi que se soit de sa vie !

Il vient aussi d'une famille de Sang Pur et avec Lexie qui est en quatrième année, nous sommes les trois seuls à avoir deux parents sorciers. La plupart des autres son moitié-moitié ou simplement né moldu. Me mettre dans le même sac que Gilderoy me donne envie de vomir. Apparemment, il envisage de devenir célèbre dans un futur proche. S'il y arrive, ça ne sera sûrement pas de son fait.

_*Dans la Grande Salle*_

Je pense que le message que j'ai laissé à Lupin pour Black est passé. Parce que je n'ai pas eu le droit à de nouvelles tentatives d'approche depuis lundi. Mission accomplie. Quand j'ai balayé la table Griffondor du regard, celui de Lupin a brièvement croisé le mien. Il m'a examinée quelques secondes avant de m'accorder un léger sourire et de se tourner vers Peter Pettigrow qui mangeait à côté de lui. Je vais pouvoir retourner à ma petite vie tranquille.

Ce soir, il y a entraînement de Quidditch pour notre équipe. Billy a réservé le terrain puisque Schmidt Johny (le gardien) a cessé de se prendre pour une poule. Même s'il fait encore "cot cot cot" de temps en temps quand il est nerveux, il semble avoir retrouvé toute sa tête et ne se souvenir de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ses deux dernières semaines à l'infirmerie. Tant mieux, te dirais –je. Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas me souvenir d'un épisode pareil si j'avais été la victime de ce sort.

_*Dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch*_

Jonhy ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça après sa longue convalescence. Il arrête plus d'un tir sur deux et je l'ai même félicité. Il le méritait. En tant que co –entraîneuse, je devrais me trouver sur un balai en ce moment même. Mais voler me fou la trouille. Étant issue d'une riche famille de sorcier, j'ai souvent assisté à des matchs de Quidditch depuis que je suis toute petite et j'ai vu plus d'accident et de chute que je ne l'aurai aimé. Il y a même une fois où un joueur est mort… Depuis j'ai tendance à préférer rester les deux pieds sur terre bien que je sache voler. Mon balai ne se met pas à ruer dès que je l'enfourche comme pour cet enfoiré de Severus Rogue. Sa malheureuse aventure quand on a pris notre première leçon de vol m'a définitivement convaincue que jamais je ne serais fan de ce mode de transport. Et quand on sait transplaner (j'y arrive parfaitement) le balai n'est rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps.

Voilà donc pourquoi je reste dans les tribunes, sur quelque chose de solide et je crie mes remarques en utilisant un sortilège d'amplification pour que ma voix porte assez loin.

Murray et Sand, nos deux batteurs semblent avoir compris qu'ils étaient là pour frapper les cognards. L'un d'eux m'en a même envoyé un, mais je l'ai évité. Certainement une petite vengeance. S'ils arrivent à viser aussi bien les Serdaigles contre qui nous jouerons notre prochain match en décembre, c'est parfait. Mais je leur glisserais quand même une petite remarque à l'occasion pour éviter de me prendre dans la tête un cognard que je n'aurais pas vu arriver.

Charles joue admirablement bien compte tenu de la merde qu'il a fait au dernier match. Je crois qu'il veut me faire croire que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne à propos de ce que j'ai dit. Malheureusement pour lui, je sais qu'il fait ça juste parce qu'il n'y a personne à essayer de conquérir dans le publique, puisque les gradins sont vides de monde. C'est vrai qu'il y a un sale vent frais et c'est encore pire en ce début de soirée. Je commence déjà à renifler, signe d'un début de rhume. Ça va être encore pire pour les joueurs. Je passerais par l'infirmerie histoire que Madame Pomfresh me donne sa potion anti-hume. Ça a une odeur affreuse, mais après l'avoir respiré pendant quelques minutes, le rhume n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

_*A l'infirmerie*_

Je suis pour l'heure assise dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh qui m'a carrément enfermée dedans pour être sûre que je serais encore là à son retour. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me barrer. Mais je comprends pourquoi elle l'a fait. Après tout, je viens d'apprendre que Remus Lupin est un loup – garou. Et ce par le plus grand des hasards, je dois le préciser. Comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'en entrant dans l'infirmerie juste à ce moment là, j'entendrais une conversation que je n'aurais pas due ?

D'accord, les portes de l'infirmerie étaient fermées, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, mais ça m'était déjà arrivé alors je ne me suis pas gênée pour entrer. Comme il y avait de la lumière dans le bureau de l'infirmière et que j'entendais des voix, je me suis approchée.

- Il faut que je me rende dans la cabane, disait l'homme que je n'avais pas identifié comme Lupin au début.

- La pleine lune est dans une semaine, il n'y a aucune nécessité de vous enfermer là bas cette nuit.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, _il_ essaye de sortir.

- Vous ne vous transformerez pas sans pleine lune. Soyez raisonnable, retournez dans votre dortoir. S'il y avait un risque quel qu'il soit, le directeur m'en aurait informé.

A ce stade là de la conversation, j'ai songé à m'en aller. Mais mes jambes sont restées immobiles, comme si elles avaient soudainement été en plomb. Un grognement animal est sorti de la pièce. J'ai senti tous les poils de mon corps de dresser tandis qu'un frisson de peur me parcourait.

- Je … dois … aller… dans … la … CABANE !

La voix de l'homme avait changée. Elle était plus grave, moins humaine, et il devait articuler comme si parler était une chose difficile et inhabituelle pour lui. Quelque secondes plus tôt ça n'était pas le cas. L'homme devait lutter. Lutter contre la transformation.

L'association pleine lune + transformation = loup – garou n'était pas très difficile à faire.

Je suis née dans une famille de Sang – Pure. On m'a inculqué depuis toute petite une peur viscérale de ces créatures là. On m'avait menacé toute mon enfance avec, me disant que si je n'étais pas sage, les loups – garous viendraient me dévorer dans mon lit. Les soirs de pleine lune, ma sœur et moi dormions ensemble parce que nous avions trop peur de nous faire manger par ces monstres. Des créatures énormes, poilues, puissantes, sanguinaires et meurtrières.

Quand nous avions eu cours sur le sujet, je m'étais renseignée sur la question. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses dessus et certaines des croyances que j'avais étaient erronées. Il n'empêchait pas que j'avais quand même continué à avoir peur d'Eux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de décider de ce que j'allais faire qu'une ombre a surgit du bureau. Maintenant, que je suis au calme, je me rappelle avoir lu que les sens des loups – garous sous forme humaine sont plus développés que la moyenne, surtout lorsqu'ils sont au bord de la transformation. Il a probablement dû flairer ma peur qui me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Une main s'est refermée sur ma gorge, et j'ai trébuchée tandis qu'entraîné par son élan, l'homme me repoussait. Je me suis retrouvée plaquée au sol. J'avais du mal à respirer à cause de sa poigne qui m'enserrait fortement le cou. Il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin qui était accroupi au dessus de moi, à moitié en train de m'étrangler. C'était lui sans être lui.

Ses yeux gris avait disparu. Ses iris dorés irisés d'orange étaient tellement énormes que le blanc de son œil avait presque disparu. A travers ses lèvres entrouvertes, je pouvais voir qu'il n'y avait plus de dents mais de petits crocs pointus et dangereux. Sur son visage, on voyait de la colère, de la peur, mais aussi une intense concentration. Ses muscles se contractaient de manière aléatoire, comme s'ils étaient doués d'une vie propre et voulaient jaillir hors de sa peau. Je me suis figée comme une biche qui vient juste de repérer un prédateur. Il m'a semblé que j'avais cessé de respirer et que mon cœur s'était tu également.

On s'est dévisagé et sa main s'est convulsée autours de ma gorge. Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était totalement involontaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer, surtout vu la façon dont tout ses muscles tressautaient. Ses ongles étaient transformés en toutes petites griffes noires et leurs pointes se sont plantées dans mon cou. Ça faisait mal, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tressaillir. Mon mouvement l'a fait se pencher. Et mon cœur a recommencé à battre la chamade.

Quelque chose dans son regard me disait, que même s'il avait encore une apparence humaine, il pourrait très bien me bouffer. Je n'étais pas différente d'une vache à cet instant là : j'étais juste de la viande. Je n'ai pas lâché Lupin du regard, mais j'ai vu l'infirmière se déplacer en périphérie de mon champ de vision. Ce dernier a dû l'entendre parce qu'il a tourné brutalement la tête vers elle. Ça a été au tour de la sorcière de rester immobile.

- Monsieur Lupin, reprenez-vous. Il s'agit de Miss Crystall Entwhistle, une de vos camarades. Venez, Monsieur Lupin nous allons à la cabane. C'était ce que vous vouliez, non ?

Elle parlait d'une voix douce et calme, comme on parlerait à un animal effarouché que l'on ne voudrait pas effrayer d'avantage. Elle a continué à parler, plaçant au début de chacune de ses phrases le nom du loup – garou, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était, qui il était. J'ai tâché de rester le plus tranquille possible quand bien même le manque d'air se faisait sentir tout doucement. Mais peu à peu, l'emprise sur ma gorge s'est relâchée et il s'est redressé.

Il ne m'a pas regardé. En revanche, il a porté ses griffes recouvertes de mon sang à sa bouche. C'était inconscient, je pense, mais ça m'a quelque peu dégoûtée et ça a achevé de m'effrayer. Je me redressais à peine que l'infirmière me projetait d'un coup de baguette dans un fauteuil de son bureau et j'en étais encore à me demander comme j'avais atterri là que la porte se fermait à double tour.

Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel je me trouvais et un peu de temps pour que je cesse de trembler en pensant que j'avais failli mourir. S'il avait eu encore un peu moins d'humanité en lui et si l'infirmière n'avait pas su le gérer, j'aurais été dévorée. Et il y aurait eu un loup – garou en liberté dans le collège. Non mais, sérieusement, à quoi ils pensent les enseignants ? Et le directeur ?

"_S'il y avait un risque quel qu'il soit, le directeur m'en aurait informé_" avait dit Mme Pomfresh? Mon cul ouais! Et ça, c'était quoi ? Et de toute façon Dumby devrait sérieusement songer à la retraite. D'accord, si je n'avais pas été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, tout cela serait passé inaperçu. Mais à présent je me demande combien de fois ce genre de situation s'est produit avant ce soir là ? En me penchant par la fenêtre du bureau, je peux voir la lune qui n'est absolument pas pleine. Ça aussi, c'est incompréhensible.

Je me demande ce que je vais faire. Je ne peux pas en parler à quelqu'un. Certainement pas. Ça ferait un scandale monstre (sans mauvais jeux de mots) et Lupin serait certainement tué. La loi magique n'est pas tendre avec les gens de son espèce. Une agression sur un humain et c'est la peine de mort. Et je ne le souhaite pas. Déjà, ça n'est pas sa faute s'il a été mordu, ensuite il n'y a pas de pleine lune : ça n'était pas non plus sa faute si sa transformation s'était amorcée. Il n'y peut rien non plus si je suis venue à l'infirmerie.

D'ailleurs, mon nez continue à couler. J'ai dû faire apparaître des mouchoirs. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, mais au final il n'y a pas vraiment eu de mal. Même si j'ai à présent 5 petits trous sanglants, quatre à gauche du cou et un à droite pour le pouce, là où ses griffes se sont enfoncées dans mon cou. Et ma peau est en train de virer au le violet. A moins que je ne devienne parano. Ah, j'entends des pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Je suis montée au dortoir tellement tôt que Greg doit soupçonner quelque chose. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule. Avec l'infirmière, nous avons eu une discussion très sérieuse sur ce qu'il c'est passé. Elle m'a assuré que c'était le premier incident de ce genre depuis que Lupin était entré dans cette école et que c'était dû à un malheureux concours de circonstance dont elle ne savait encore rien. Le directeur doit se pencher sur la question une fois que l'homme du ministère qu'il recevait dans son bureau serait parti. On a d'ailleurs pas vu Dumby au dîné.

Très franchement, j'ai eu l'impression que Mme Pomfresh me parlait comme si j'étais une gamine de 10 ans. J'ai dû lui promettre, lui jurer, que je n'allais rien dire à personne plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne me croit. Je ne voulais pas faire de tord à Lupin, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Mais je ne crois pas que c'était ça qui perturbait notre très chère infirmière scolaire. A mon avis, elle s'inquiétait plus pour la réputation de Poudlard et pour Dumby qui serait à coup sûr renvoyé pour avoir fait entrer volontairement un loup – garou dans une école pleine d'élèves sains de corps et d'esprits qui ne représentaient que des steaks sur pattes pour la bête. Oh, ça, ça ne plairait pas du tout au Ministère qui persécute les loups – garous depuis si longtemps qu'on ne sait même pas quand ça a commencé. Sans parler des parents ! Et ne viens pas me dire, cher Journal, que peut être Dumby n'était pas au courant. Sans rire, qui croirait à cette excuse pitoyable ? Et Lupin a parlé d'une cabane où il voulait aller. Je suppose qu'il y a un endroit où il est enfermé quand il se transforme. Peut être que c'est la cabane de Hagrid ? Ou alors il y en a une construite dans la Forêt Interdite. Je sais que certains élèves, surtout des Griffondors, aiment se faire peur en y allant. Mais je ne vois pas où elle peut être autrement.

Madame Pomfresh s'est penchée sur mes blessures. Pas de risque de contamination, puisque je n'ai pas été mordue. Mais ça faisait un mal de chien. Elle n'a pas pu refermer les trous laissés par les griffes parce qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure causée par une créature magique. Elle m'a appliqué dessus une petite dose d'un cataplasme vert à l'odeur immonde, pour accélérer la guérison. J'avais bien un bleu à la gorge, qui avait la forme exacte de la main de Lupin. Ça en revanche, une pommade l'a fait disparaître en quelques minutes. Mais je dois quand même me balader avec un bandage ultra voyant autours de la gorge. J'ai noué un foulard par-dessus. Il a quand même fallu que j'invente un bobard plausible quand Anna et Greg ont trouvé bizarre que je porte ce foulard alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant que j'en avais dans ma valise. Je n'en porte pas en général. J'ai mis ça sur le dos d'une attaque de Serpentard. Personne n'a trouvé ça bizarre et personne n'a insisté. Personne n'ira vérifier non plus.

J'ai ajouté un sort complémentaire à ceux qui te protégeait déjà, Journal. Mais ça a eu un effet un peu bizarre. Dorénavant, tant que je ne lis pas moi-même où je n'écris pas, tes pages sont totalement blanches. J'ai paniqué au début, mais au bout de quelques secondes l'encre a commencé à réapparaître. Ouf.

J'ai rendez vous à la première heure dans le bureau du directeur demain. Pas que ça m'étonne, mais j'avais prévu de faire la grasse matinée.

_*Minuit*_

Moi qui voulais rester éloignée à tout prix des Maraudeurs pour conserver ma petite vie tranquille, je suis servie. Avec ça, je vais forcément rentrer dans leur putain de cercle de privilégié… Pourquoi n'ai –je pas pu aller à l'infirmerie à un autre moment?

_Samedi 8 octobre 1977 : sur le chemin du petit déjeuné_

Je viens de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai été convoquée tôt ce matin, ce qui m'a obligée à écourter la grasse matinée que j'avais attendu toute la semaine. Autant dire que je ne suis pas de la meilleure humeur. Le directeur est un homme qui commence à être trop vieux pour ce poste, je pense. On dirait qu'il a déjà cent vingt ans avec sa barbe, ses rides et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Pourtant, je vous jure que son regard bleu vous transperce comme s'il avait deux baguettes à la place des yeux. Je me demande combien de temps encore il compte rester là avant de prendre sa retraite. Sa barbe commence à être si longue que se serait plus commode pour lui s'il faisait une grande natte avec. Ça doit le gêner tout le temps.

La pièce où il reçoit les élèves et les professeurs (je me demande à quoi ressemble l'endroit où il vit) est toujours encombrée de divers objets aux formes bizarres dont on ne connaîtra probablement jamais l'utilité. Quand je suis arrivée, il était penché sur une pensive. Mes parents en ont une, mais elle prend la poussière quelque part dans un placard. Ils estiment que de laisser ses souvenirs à la portée de n'importe qui représente une folie. Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux sur beaucoup de point, je dois avouer que je les rejoins sur celui – ci. Ça m'a étonné qu'un sorcier comme Dumbledore prenne le risque d'utiliser un tel objet… Mais il faut aussi dire qu'essayer d'atteindre cette pensive là, ça doit être presque aussi difficile que de cambrioler Gringotts.

- Ah, Miss Entwhistle, c'est vous ! s'est –il exclamé en me voyant.

Bien sûr que c'est moi vieux schnock! Il n'avait quand même pas oublié qu'il avait demandé à me voir de toute urgence à la première heure du jour, soit 6h30?

- Vous voulez un bonbon? a t –il enchaîné sans aucune transition.

C'est la première fois que je parle avec lui face à face. Et il a l'air encore plus timbré que je le pensais. Un bonbon ? Il m'a désigne le meuble à ma droite où se trouvait effectivement une coupelle remplie de divers bonbons. J'ai plongé ma main dedans et en vivement retiré une petite poignée que j'ai fourrée dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier après en avoir vérifié le contenu. Il me semble quand même que quelque chose m'a mordu quand j'ai mis ma main dans la coupelle.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici?

J'ai secoué la tête négativement en sentant mon visage se fermer. C'était plus qu'évident.

- Je n'étais pas au courant pour lui, Professeur, lui ai –je appris.

- Oh, je m'en doute. Monsieur Lupin est très secret à ce propos, je crois qu'avec vous, Mme Pomfresh et moi, les seules personnes au courant sont Messieurs James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

- Est – ce bien prudent pour lui de rester ici ? Je veux dire, ça n'était pas la pleine lune et il s'est quand même transformé, non ?

- Quand j'ai invité votre camarade à venir étudier à Poudlard, j'ai très sérieusement discuté avec lui et ses parents des précautions qu'il faudrait prendre. Elles n'ont jusque là jamais failli. Le secret de sa nature a été tenu et aucun incident n'est à déplorer.

- Vraiment ? ai –je demandé ironique.

- Oui, vraiment Miss Entwhistle. Savez-vous ce qu'est la lune bleue Miss ?

- La lune bleue ? Non. Enfin, le terme me dit quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus où j'ai lu ça… Professeur.

- J'ai moi-même passé quelques heures cette nuit à réfléchir sur l'incident inattendu et inopiné qui vous a blessé. J'espère, d'ailleurs que vous allez bien ?

J'ai brièvement hoché la tête. Je sentais nettement les 5 points douloureux dans ma chaire, mais ça n'était pas de ça qu'il parlait, à mon avis.

- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? ai –je demandé pour relancer la conversation puisqu'il ne paraissait pas décidé à continuer ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

- Une chose que j'aurais dû prévoir, Miss. Je crains que l'incident d'hier soir soit dû à ma négligence. Le terme "lune bleue" qui vous semble si familier désigne une seconde pleine lune qui survient au cours d'un même mois.

- Mais la lune n'était pas pleine !

- En fait, hier soir, il y a eu quelque part en Asie une éclipse totale de soleil que nous n'avons pas vu de chez nous.

- Et ?

- Et, cela a induit une lune bleue chez nous et donc la réaction épidermique de tous les loups – garous. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas au courant de ça, puisque le phénomène est extrêmement rare.

- Je ne saisis pas très bien…

- Ça n'est pas grave Miss Entwhistle. Le phénomène de la lune bleue est très rare, je vous l'ai dit. Il est malheureux que ça se soit passé hier soir, et également que Madame Pomfresh n'ait pas accédé à la demande de Monsieur Lupin qui avait senti que sa transformation n'était plus très loin.

- Et s'il s'agit d'une éclipse totale de lune ?

- Hé bien, si elle a lieu pendant une pleine lune, les loups – garous reprennent leur forme humaine le temps de l'éclipse. C'est un phénomène très étudié. Certains ont essayé d'isoler complètement des loups – garous pour qu'ils ne sachent pas quand était la pleine lune, mais ils se transformaient même sans voir la lune. Je compte aller interroger Monsieur Lupin cet après midi, quand il sera remis, d'ailleurs.

- Et moi ?

- Vous, Miss Etwhistle, je ne peux que vous faire promettre de garder le silence. Je vous prie de croire que c'est un jeune homme civilisé et parfaitement maître de lui-même en temps normal.

- Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, Professeur. Et je pense que ça ne regarde personne hormis lui. J'emporterais son secret dans la tombe.

- Bien. Je vous suggère tout de même d'aller lui parler. Je pense que nous en avons fini avec cette discussion, alors si vous voulez retourner vous coucher et faire cette grasse matinée que j'ai interrompu avec mes exigences et qui vous ont mise de mauvaise humeur, vous pouvez y aller.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux, et c'est limite si ma mâchoire s'est décrochée. Comment pouvait –il savoir…? Il a sourit d'un air indulgent et j'ai préféré m'en aller. J'ai sérieusement songé à aller me recoucher, mais j'ai finalement décidé de profiter de ma matinée pour travailler, puisque j'avais des devoirs en retard. D'où le fait que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Je vais te ranger avant de tomber, ça n'est pas facile d'écrire en marchant et d'avancer sans rien heurter.

_*Juste avant d'aller me coucher*_

Je n'ai pas vu Lupin aujourd'hui. Il doit être resté à l'infirmerie.

_Lundi 10 octobre 1977 : en cours d'histoire de la magie_

J'ai eu le droit à une discussion avec Remus ce matin. J'étais en train de manger quand il m'a tapé sur l'épaule et m'a demandé si on pouvait parler. Il n'a paru remarquer que tous le monde le fixait à la table des Poufsouffles et celle des Griffondors. Putain, il aurait pu attendre qu'on sorte de là au lieu de le faire devant tout le monde ! J'ai hésité à lui faire remarquer que j'étais en train de manger. On avait des croissants ce matin là, des spécialités françaises qui sont délicieuses. J'ai fini par couper la poire en deux : je l'ai suivi et j'ai embarqué mon assiette avec mon petit déjeuné. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement que je mange en même temps. Tant mieux parce que quand on arrive trop tard avec ce type de petit déjeuné, il n'y a jamais de restes.

Je pensais à l'origine qu'on resterait dans le hall, mais non. Il m'a conduit dans une salle de classe vide. Pratique, parce que j'ai pu poser mon assiette et m'asseoir. J'ai fini par remarquer qu'il restait à distance, l'air mal à l'aise. J'avais pensé que se serait moi qui serait gênée, voir même apeurée. Mais face au garçon que j'avais toujours connu, même de loin, le souvenir du monstre qui dormait en lui et de l'aperçu que j'en avais eu était juste lointain. On est resté là dans un silence tendu. J'ai pensé que ça devait être à moi de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Remus, viens t'asseoir, je vais partager mon petit dej' avec toi.

Il a sursauté, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je parle en premier. Il m'a fixé, mais n'a pas bougé. Ça faisait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais ça l'aurait été encore plus de ne pas le faire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une entrée fracassante dans son intimité alors l'utilisation de son prénom était presque naturel pour moi.

- Allez, ai – je insisté en approchant une chaise en face de moi. Tu es le grand méchant loup, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur du pauvre blaireau que je suis.

Ça l'a fait sourire et il s'est enfin approché. J'ai un instant craint qu'il ne le prenne mal. C'était quand même une plaisanterie sur son état qui n'était justement pas un sujet de plaisanterie en temps ordinaire. Mais apparemment il le prenait bien. Si ses trois potes Maraudeurs sont au courant, ils devaient tout le temps de charrier sur le sujet, alors il devait être immunisé. Il s'est prudemment assis face à moi, mais sans faire mine de s'emparer d'un morceau de mon petit déjeuné.

Je l'ai dévisagé plus attentivement. Il avait toujours l'air malade, mais il avait reprit quelques couleurs. Autrement, il n'y avait aucun signe extérieur qui laissait deviner qu'il portait un aussi lourd secret. Je n'avais jamais fait autant attention à l'aura qui l'entourait. A présent, je savais d'où elle provenait.

- Tu m'as appelé Remus.

- Je me voyais mal continuer à t'appeler Lupin après hier soir…

Son expression s'est soudainement fermée et il a eu l'air à la fois sombre et terriblement sérieux.

- C'est de ma faute ? s'est –il enquit en désignant mon cou dont le bandage était toujours présent dissimulé derrière mon châle.

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Non. Quand une transformation est imminente, j'ai des blancs qui sont de plus en plus fréquents jusqu'au moment où je me transforme. Là, je n'ai jamais aucun souvenir jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, humain, le lendemain.

- Ça doit être effrayant.

- Ça l'est. Personne n'aurait dû me voir dans l'état où j'étais hier à l'infirmerie. J'aurais déjà dû être enfermé.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu aller dans le parc où dans la forêt ?

- Je me serais peut être retrouvé près de Londres ce matin si j'étais resté en liberté. Les loups – garous restent rarement à l'endroit où ils se transforment. Je peux voir ?

J'ai un instant hésité avant de porter mes mains à mon cou. Faire un bandage est en général long, mais l'infirmière m'a appris une formule qui le remettait en place en moins d'une minute. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer ces marques, mais je l'ai fait. Il a tendu la main vers moi, mais son index a à peine effleuré mon menton pour m'inciter à le tourner.

Tendant le cou, j'ai exposé les quatre petits trous, devenus noirs depuis samedi dernier, qui ornaient ma jugulaire. Il avait les doigts brûlants et quand il a touché l'une des blessures, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter de douleur. Tant qu'on n'y touche pas, je n'aie pas trop mal, tourner la tête est simplement désagréable. Mais dès qu'on les touche directement, les traces de ses griffes me donnent l'impression d'avoir peau à vif. Mme Pomfresh dit que c'est parce qu'il s'agit de blessures magiques.

- Je suis désolé, a t –il dit en se rencognant à sa place. Tu dois me détester.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis une Poufsouffle remplie d'amour et de pardon. Je m'en fou que tu sois un loup –garou. Vraiment. Ce qui m'irrite c'est que tu m'aie interrompue au milieu de mon petit dej'. On t'a jamais dit que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée? Et maintenant je vais avoir toutes les filles fan du mystérieux Remus Lupin au cul pour savoir ce qu'on s'est dit en tête à tête dans cette salle.

- Ce fan club n'existe pas.

- Sois en heureux, sinon je ne t'adresserai pas la parole.

J'ai enfourné la dernière bouchée de mes provisions auxquelles il n'avait finalement pas touché et je me suis levée. Si je ne voulais pas être en retard en cours d'histoire, il allait falloir que j'y aille.

- En fait, m'a dit Remus en se levant également, si tu ne veux pas parler à Sirius c'est parce que tu crains les représailles de la part des autres filles?

- En partie. Excuse-moi, mais en tant que Maraudeur, je préférerais que tu restes loin de moi toi aussi. Ma vie est déjà assez dure sans que j'aie besoin d'échapper aux élèves qui veulent absolument devenir vos amis.

J'ai pris l'assiette qui avait contenu mon petit déjeuné et je me suis dirigée vers la porte. Je l'ai ouverte en précisant, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée:

- Mais je m'en fou de Black quand même.

- Vraiment ?

Ça n'était pas Remus qui avait parlé, mais quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière la porte que je venais d'ouvrir. Je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Sirius Black en personne. Avec un cri qui tenait de l'horreur j'ai bondi en arrière. L'assiette que je tenais en main est tombée au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, pendant que je me cognais contre Remus qui m'avait suivie pour sortir de la pièce. Il m'a rattrapée puisque je lui suis plus où moins tombée dessus. Black est entré dans la pièce suivit de Potter qui souriait comme un crétin, et bien sûr de Peter Pettigrow.

- Ça va ? s'est enquis celui –ci d'un air inquiet.

C'est sûr que je ne devais pas avoir très bonne mine. Je me suis sentie pâlir à chaque fois que j'ai vu un nouveau Maraudeur apparaître. Je savais que j'allais me faire trucider si quelqu'un le remarquait. Chaque fait et geste de ce groupe se disperse dans l'école comme une traînée de poudre. Putain de merde. Je me suis précipitée vers la porte, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au couloir et comme il n'y avait personne, j'ai détalé. Mais pas trop loin. Je me suis cachée derrière une teinture de rideau. Et j'ai attendu. Parce qu'ils allaient forcément me poursuivre. J'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter quand ils sont passés et ont brièvement stoppé devant ma cachette.

- Putain, elle est rapide, a commenté Potter. Remus, tu n'aurais pas pu la retenir? On est pas des monstres, pour qui elle nous prend? En plus, on a pas la carte !

- Elle a bien le droit de ne pas vouloir vous parler.

- Non, a déclaré Potter avec une assurance toute Griffondorienne. Elle est au courant pour ton problème de fourrure, alors elle n'a pas le choix.

Ils se sont éloignés et j'ai pu me balader en toute tranquillité. Quand je dis que les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs pour se cacher, je ne plaisante pas ! Mais si Potter croit que j'allais devenir leur meilleure amie juste parce que je connais le Secret, avec un S majuscule, de Remus il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de carte ?

Comme tout le monde a vu que je suis sortie de la grande salle avec Remus, j'ai eu le droit à des questions. Je me suis contentée de hausser les épaules pour tenter de leur faire comprendre que ça n'était rien d'important (alors qu'en vérité, il en est tout autre). Greg boude parce que je n'ai rien voulu dire. Mais il ça ne durera pas longtemps. Il sait qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas confier aux autres.

Mais personne n'a l'air de savoir que je me suis trouvée seule avec les quatre maraudeurs. Tant mieux pour ma peau.

_*En cours de Potion*_

Pour une fois, j'ai été à l'heure. Greg m'a déjà pardonné. Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâchés.

_*Dans un couloir, assise sur une fenêtre*_

Quand je me suis rappelée qu'on a le cours de sortilège en commun avec les Griffondor, j'ai essayé au dernier moment de changer de place pour reprendre celle que j'avais à côté de Billy qui s'est décalé sans dire un mot. Je remets l'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison assez souvent en place pour lui pour qu'il fasse ça pour moi.

Mais Flitwick ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La première chose que ce maudit de nain a fait, c'est me dire de me remettre à côté de Lily. Apparemment, il estime que mes résultats se sont améliorés spectaculairement depuis que je la côtoie et ne veut pas arrêter de si bon progrès. Si je lui faisais exploser au nez la sculpture qu'on est censé réaliser aujourd'hui à partir d'un bout de bois brut (certainement ramassé au bord de la forêt Interdite), est ce qu'il changera d'avis? Non, parce que je parie que Lily lui dira que je l'ai fait exprès. Elle semble d'accord avec le prof. Pourquoi tient –elle tellement à m'aider? Je n'ais rien contre elle, mais m'obliger à m'asseoir à ses côtés voulait dire me trouver non loin des Maraudeurs qui m'ont bien sûr reconnue vu que je me suis déplacée sous les regards de toute la classe.

J'ai prétendu ne pas entendre Potter et Black comploter. Je sais que c'est à mon propos, parce que je les ais entendu dire "_la Poufsouffle de ce matin_". Remus ne leur avait apparemment pas dit comment je m'appelais, même si mon nom de famille très clairement énoncé par le prof n'a pas dû leur échapper. Je me suis plutôt concentrée sur ma sculpture que je comptais offrir à Greg tout à l'heure. Mon vif d'or était réussi alors que je n'en ai vu un de près qu'une fois dans ma vie. J'avais toujours trouvé stupide la minutie avec laquelle ils étaient ornés alors qu'ils ne pouvaient être utilisés qu'une fois ! J'ai même ajouté en tout petit "Pour Greg". Mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra le lire sans une loupe.

A la fin du cours, alors que le prof passait pour commenter nos œuvres, je me suis tournée vers Lily.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service?

Elle a paru étonnée, mais a répondu par l'affirmative. D'ordinaire, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais rien demander à qui que se soit. Je ne compte sur personne d'autre que moi –même. Bon, d'accord parfois sur Gregory aussi. Mais là, c'était une situation désespérée.

- J'aimerais que tu retiennes Potter et ses potes durant une ou deux minutes à la fin du cours.

- Pourquoi ? m'a t –elle demandé soupçonneuse. Tu as pourtant parlé avec Remus ce matin.

- Ceux qui me posent problème, ce sont Potter et Black. Si jamais on me voit leur parler, je finis à l'infirmerie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour que je le dise.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'y arriverais?

Visiblement, mon argument a fait mouche. Elle était d'accord avec moi. C'est déjà ça. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle me dise "_Maiiis non! Ou vas –tu chercher ça?_". Sauf que ça aurait été mentir et que Lily en mentait pas. Ou du moins était –elle plus honnête que la moyenne des gens.

- Ne nous voilons pas la face, Lily. C'est de notoriété publique que Potter est amoureux de toi depuis quoi… ? Votre première année à Poudlard? Et tu le sais. Alors je pense que tu arriveras à capter son attention une minute.

- En clair, tu me jettes en pâture aux Maraudeurs pendant que tu te barres?

- Pas exactement. Toi tu ne risques pas de finir en pâté pour chien si jamais on vous voit discuter. Et je sais que tu me le feras payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Comptes –y, m'a t –elle averti.

Ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour cette sortie de cours. Tant mieux, parce que justement, le prof venait de dire qu'on pouvait y aller. Déjà les quatre Maraudeurs se précipitaient sur moi comme des vampires assoiffés sur un nouveau né… Et non, je n'exagère. Je me sentais comme ce fameux nouveau né sans défense alors l'analogie n'est pas si mauvaise. J'ai pris mes affaires et jeté un coup d'œil à Lily. Souriante, elle s'est levée et a simplement appelé :

- James?

Tous les Griffondors qui ont entendu se sont figés, mes quatre poursuivants aussi. C'était quand même pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom ? Si ? Sans demander mon reste, j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir sans qu'aucun ne le remarque. Parfois, j'ai des idées géniales. Peut être même que ça va faire progresser leur relation. Il serait temps que Lily accorde un peu de crédit à ce pauvre Potter.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà :) J'attends vos commentaires ^^_

_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai décidé d'adapter la notion de « loup – garou » à ma vision des choses. Et comme J.K Rowling n'est pas très précise à ce sujet non plus, j'espère ne pas trop m'écarter de sa version._


	5. Prés - au - Lard

_Hello **Cracky64 **:) ! Merci ! Crystall va mettre son nez dans bien plus que la relation James/Lily si tu veux tout savoir._

_Quant à la transformation de Remus, où plutôt à cette histoire de lune bleue dont parle Dumbledore, c'est volontairement un peu confus... Tout simplement parce que le directeur en personne ne sait pas très bien de quoi il parle (il ne peut pas tout connaître, hein!). _

_Il faut savoir que le phénomène dit de « la lune bleue » existe vraiment ! Tu peux aller voir sur Wikipedia si ça t'intéresse c'est bien expliqué :) Moi, j'ai juste remanié l'événement à ma sauce (j'aime beaucoup le nom, à vrai dire).  
_

_Il fallait bien une circonstance exceptionnelle pour que Crystall apprenne le secret de Remus : de mon point de vue, les Maraudeurs sont beaucoup trop prudents (j'exclue ici la fois où Sirius à tenté de tuer Rogue en l'envoyant dans la Cabane Hurlante -.-') pour en parler au détour d'un couloir ou d'autres choses dans ce goût là... _

_Voilà voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)_

**Prés – au – Lard **

_Mardi 11 octobre 1977 : à la bibliothèque_

Greg a décidé d'aller à une séance du club de sortilège pour réviser un peu. C'est un club qui a été formé pour aider tous ceux qui ont des difficultés en la matière ou qui souhaitent approfondir les cours. On s'y fait aider, et on aide les autres. J'y suis déjà allée quelque fois. Mais depuis que je suis assise à côté de Lily, je n'ai plus de problèmes, parce qu'elle arrive à trouver pourquoi je merde quand je lance un sort et elle m'aide à me rectifier. Je me demande si elle a déjà envisagée une carrière dans l'enseignement ?

J'ai donc décidé de m'avancer en cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal. Le prof a dit que nous allions bientôt attaquer le très compliqué passage des incantations et que si nous souhaitions nous documenter un peu avant, c'était très bien, voir souhaitable. En clair, un devoir de plus, mais un devoir non obligatoire. Et comme j'ai fini tout le reste, ça ne me fera pas de mal.

Les incantations, c'est utiliser la magie sans baguette, un peu comme on le fait inconsciemment quand on est jeune. Sauf qu'avec les incantations, on peut faire des choses plus précises et que c'est plus difficiles. En fait, on va également l'aborder en sortilège. C'est un art qui consomme aussi plus de magie parce qu'on n'a plus de quoi la canaliser, comme avec les baguettes. Contrairement à ce que les moldus croient des sorciers, les baguettes magiques ne recèlent pas vraiment de magie à la base. Les baguettes servent à diriger l'énergie magique d'un sorcier et à la concentrer. On peut ensuite libérer et moduler cette magie par des mots comme "_expelliarmus_" ou "_stupéfix_". Et les plus doués peuvent le faire sans utiliser de formules à voix haute. Et sans me vanter, je suis plutôt bonne à cet exercice. Même si ma baguette est aussi plus encline que les autres à répondre à des sortilèges informulés. C'est une histoire de bois.

J'ai un peu étudié le sujet des baguettes, comme tu le vois, Journal. J'ai essayé de voir quel genre de métier pourrait bien me plaire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. La façon dont les baguettes réagissent suivant le bois et le cœur qu'elles abritent m'a vraiment intéressé. Mais la fabrication en elle-même a l'air mortellement ennuyante et quand on voit l'état d'Ollivanders, ça ne me donne pas envie de finir comme lui. Sans compter que devenir fabriquant de baguette est difficile.

Ah, j'entends les escaliers grincer, ça veut dire que Lily (c'est toujours elle qui monte jusque là) doit arriver. Je me demande si elle m'en voudra beaucoup de rester allongée sur les coussins que j'ai installés par terre ? Je suis bien là et j'ai pas envie de bouger. Non, attend un moment. Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle. Les craquements ne correspondent pas à la montée d'une personne, mais de plusieurs et des voix masculines me parviennent. Je crois que j'ai réalisé de qui il s'agit avant même de voir la tête de Remus émerger de l'étroit escalier.

La vengeance de Lily va s'abattre sur moi : elle leur a dit où me trouver dans un endroit calme sans public pour que je n'aie plus d'excuse pour fuir. Et je me rends compte que c'était bien une excuse parce que je n'ai pas envie de me trouver face à eux et de les affronter. Mais je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Mieux vaux que ça arrive maintenant où comme dit, il n'y a pas de témoin. Je sors néanmoins ma baguette et la pose à portée de main. On sait jamais.

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

- Tu ne t'enfuis pas cette fois? s'est enquit Black.

Je me suis contentée de le fixer comme s'il était demeuré mais sans répondre. Ça se voyait, non? Pas la peine que je gaspille ma salive pour ça. Je l'ai fixé longtemps, même si je me disais qu'il allait finir par se mettre en colère. Mais à mon grand étonnement, il s'est mis à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en ayant l'air gêné. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Qu'une chose soit claire, je courbe l'échine la plupart du temps parce que je suis en général en position de faiblesse.

En réalité je préfère largement dominer la situation. C'est une façon de ne pas perdre le contrôle des événements et de marcher sur un terrain que je connais. Le malaise qu'il ressentait sous le feu de mon regard n'était qu'une étape de déstabilisation, quand bien même je m'étonnais de pouvoir déstabiliser un Griffondor, un Maraudeur de surcroît.

- Quoi ? a t –il finit par me demander.

Alors, je lui ai adressé un petit sourire moqueur qui l'a fait reculer d'un pas. Je me suis retenue d'éclater de rire. Bien, bien. J'ai entendu Potter pouffer. J'ai balayé une dernière fois le corps de Black d'un regard appuyé, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont une femme regarderait un homme séduisant, puis je me suis tournée vers son meilleur ami.

- Tu trouve ça drôle, Potter ? ai –je demandé d'une voix calme.

Une voix dépourvue de toute inflexion, serait plus juste. Il a peu à peu cessé de rire et a fini par me fixer avec méfiance. L'atmosphère s'est soudainement alourdie. Quand je constate que je n'ai pas besoin de la jouer profile bas (ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir me faire du mal) j'ai tendance à attaquer. J'ai ensuite examiné Pettigrow qui c'était tenu à l'écart dès le début. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de peur. Très bien coco. C'est le dernier de la bande qui a soudainement éclaté d'un rire qui a détendu l'atmosphère. Remus était en pleure tellement il rigolait, et il a fini par s'écrouler à côté de moi en se tenant les côtes. On l'a tous les quatre regardé comme s'il était brutalement devenu fou. Une fois remit, il nous a expliqué :

- Je croyais que Lily exagérait quand elle disait que tu pouvais te montrer extrêmement intimidante. Mais tu as effrayé James et Sirius d'un seul regard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça.

- Moi ? ai –je fais en adoptant mon expression la plus naïve.

Il a sourit en secouant la tête avant de baisser le regard vers tes pages, Journal. Je ne t'avais pas encore rangé à ce moment là. Depuis que j'ai écris ici qu'il est un loup garou, j'ai ajouté un sort supplémentaire comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'a rien pu voir d'autres que des pages blanches.

- Tu écris quoi ? a t –il fini par demander.

- Quelque chose.

Je n'allais quand même pas leur dire que je racontais ma vie là dedans. Crier sur tous les toits qu'on tient un journal intime n'est pas la meilleure idée.

- Vous attendez quoi pour vous asseoir? Une invitation en quatre exemplaires ? ai –je aboyée dans leur direction, les faisant sursauter.

Me penchant, je leur ais envoyé à chacun un coussin qu'ils ont maladroitement rattrapé. Probablement parce que je les leur avais mal envoyés.

- Assis ! ai –je ordonné.

Ils se sont exécutés en silence. Putain, je ne les avais quand même pas fait devenir de pauvres chochottes à cause d'un malheureux regard ?

- Je ne mords pas ! me suis –je exaspérée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oui, j'avais fait exprès de les intimider. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent des idées. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de devenir leur pote. Ils étaient quatre vantards de Griffondor après tout. Mais je n'avais pas envie non plus qu'ils me considèrent comme une folle furieuse.

- En général pas, ai – je rectifié après un instant de réflexion. Et jamais avant le deuxième rendez vous.

Ma plaisanterie a réussi à décrisper un peu les trois Maraudeurs à qui je parlais pour la première fois. Même s'ils avaient l'air de se demander si je n'avais pas un problème dans ma tête. Je t'ai rangé dans mon sac, Journal et j'ai ramené mon bras à moi pour caresser ma baguette. Je me suis dit que je n'en aurais peut être pas besoin finalement.

- Je paris que c'est Lily qui vous a dit que je me trouvais là.

- Oui, a répondu Potter que le nom a semblé mettre plus à l'aise.

Le changement a été spectaculaire. Il est même allé jusqu'à sourire. Le pauvre, il est foutu. Il est amoureux jusqu'à la moelle des os, ça se voit. Je me demande si Lily est au courant. Probablement pas, puisqu'elle ne sort pas avec lui alors qu'il serait près à ramper sur du verre pilé pour elle. Je lui en toucherais deux mots à l'occasion.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ? me suis – je enquise.

Ils se sont regardés comme s'ils avaient oubliés. Ce qui me fait grogner de mécontentement.

- Vous me collez au train avec plus d'insistance qu'une bernique à son rocher depuis je ne sais combien de temps et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?

- Une bernique ? a relevé Sirius.

- Un mollusque, a précisé Remus qui avait l'air de mieux connaître que son ami.

- Ce n'est pas une comparaison flatteuse, m'a fait remarquer Black.

- Je ne suis pas là pour flatter ton ego. Maintenant parlez avant que quelqu'un nous voit.

Black m'a lancé un regard étonné. Il doit tellement l'être qu'il ne s'en est même pas vexé. Potter et Pettigrow ont échangé un regard avant que le premier ne s'adresse à moi.

- Remus nous a dit que tu es au courant pour son… petit problème de fourrure.

- "_Son petit problème de fourrure_" ? ai –je relevé en souriant. Moi j'appelle ça un gros problème, si on parle de la quantité de poil qui le recouvre chaque mois.

- Imagine si on devait le tondre après chaque transformation ?

- Arrête d'imaginer des choses aussi tordues James ! s'est récrié Remus même si l'idée avait l'air de l'amuser aussi.

- Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que vous me poursuivez?

- Hé bien …

- Crys !

Nous avons sursauté tous les 5. J'ai immédiatement reconnu la voix de mon sauveur. La moindre occasion pour quitter les Maraudeurs était la bienvenue. Je me sentais peut être un peu plus à l'aise avec eux après la plaisanterie que nous venions d'échanger, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai toujours peur que quelqu'un nous voit ensemble. Greg est arrivé près de nous et s'est un instant figé.

Je me suis levée pour lui sauter au cou, passant mes jambes autours de sa taille. Il m'a rattrapée au dernier moment en posant ses mains sur mes fesses pour me soutenir. Venant d'un autre, je ne l'aurais pas accepté. Il est aussi vrai que je n'aurais sauté comme ça sur personne d'autre non plus en fait. Mais c'était Greg. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front en chuchotant :

- Merci de venir me sortir de là !

Comme il n'est pas au courant pour Remus, les autres ne pouvaient plus parler de toute façon. Ils nous fixaient d'un air médusé.

- Tu étais peut être occupée… a balbutié Greg qui paraissait troublé, sans doute parce qu'il y avait là un des plus beaux mecs de l'école.

- Jamais pour toi, chéri. Qu'y a t –il ?

- Betty a eu un problème.

Je me suis figée dans ses bras en entendant le nom de ma petite protégée. Après un mois à veiller sur elle, je me suis libérée de mes chaînes et je l'ai laissé vivre comme elle l'entendait. Elle avait très bien retenue ses leçons et n'avait plus besoin de moi pour survivre dans le monde cruel de Poudlard.

- Que lui est –il arrivée? me suis – je enquis à mi voix.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a l'air totalement déboussolée… Ils lui ont lancé un sort, mais on n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

- Elle peut parler ?

- Elle semble totalement ailleurs, elle réagit quand elle est brusquée. Mais…

Je voyais le problème. Personne à Poufsouffle n'avait le courage de bousculer une gamine. Moi non plus à la vérité. Mais j'ai le cœur mieux accroché que les autres. Même si la petite me détestait et avait peur de moi après, j'encaisserais. Je suis celle qu'on appelle chez nous pour faire le sale boulot, et je le fais bien. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels les autres ne m'aiment pas trop, même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Je ne suis pas tout à fait comme eux. Je n'ai pas un grand cœur et une bonté d'âme naturelle. Où alors je ne l'ai plus. Je me suis laissée glisser au sol et me suis tournée pour aller chercher mon sac. J'ai jeté le bouquin que je lisais avant leur arrivée dans les mains de Pettigrow qui en a sursauté.

- Va ranger ça, je n'ai pas le temps.

Je n'aurais peut être pas donné d'ordre aux autres. Mais il était tellement pitoyable à mes yeux que je ne le compte pas comme un Maraudeur… Black s'est approché et m'a tendu quelque chose que j'ai reconnu comme ma baguette. J'ai dû l'envoyer valser lorsque je me suis jetée sur Greg. Quelle négligence. Je l'ai saisie après une hésitation et l'ai remercié.

- De rien, m'a t –il dit l'air aussi incertain que moi. Ça a l'air grave.

- On verra.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie? a demandé Remus.

- Parce que, ai –je expliqué en me tournant vers lui, si à chaque fois qu'un Poufsouffle subissait une attaque quelconque il allait à l'infirmerie, cette dernière ne désemplirait jamais. On se débrouillera. On se débrouille toujours.

_*Sur un banc dans le parc*_

J'ai changé d'endroit, la salle commune devenait trop étouffante. Je ne devrais pas être là, techniquement. Le repas est passé depuis longtemps et il fait déjà bien nuit. Mais la fraîcheur qui règne ici me fait du bien, même si le noir en ce moment ça ne me dit rien. J'écris un peu à l'aveuglette parce que je ne veux pas faire trop de lumière et risquer de me faire repérer.

Il fallait que je prenne l'air après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Betty.

Elle était assise dans la salle commune à côté de Tobias qui essayait sans succès de la faire réagir. Les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi, elle semblait voir des choses qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voyait. J'ai reconnu le sort. Comme je suis dans ma 7ème année et que je suis l'une des plus douée en magie de mon année, je sers à présent de référence. Alors je me suis sentie un peu obligée de me renseignée sur pas mal de chose cet été... Sans compter que je viens d'une famille de Sang-Pur et que j'ai donc plus de connaissance que la plupart des Poufsouffles (rappelons ici que nous avons dans nos rangs le plus fort pourcentage de né moldu). J'ai immédiatement deviné qu'on avait implanté dans sa tête des souvenirs horribles et qu'on l'avait obligé à les revoir sans cesse. Ah ces futurs Mangemorts et leurs idées à la con !

- Qui lui a fait ça ? ai –je grondé en m'approchant.

- Elle ne réagit pas, s'est inquiété Tobias sans répondre.

Il a caressé la joue de sa sœur qui est restée totalement inerte. Je me suis approchée et j'ai passé ma main devant ses yeux mais elle ne semblait rien voir. Hum. Je lui ai brutalement saisi les cheveux pour les lui tirer en arrière. Il y a eu un mouvement parmi la foule de Poufsouffle, comme s'ils voulaient se précipiter pour nous écarter. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Betty a poussé un petit cri et m'a fixé pour de vrai.

- Crystall ? a t –elle couiné. Aide-moi.

Puis elle repartit là d'où elle était venue. Bon. Levant ma baguette, je me suis concentrée. Quand on introduit dans un esprit des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens, ils devaient provenir de quelque part et devaient aller à quelque part. C'était un peu le même principe qu'une pensive. J'ai extrait les images de sa tête et je me suis retrouvée avec les souvenirs argentés au bout de la baguette. Je ne pouvais pas les relâcher là.

Des souvenirs ne peuvent pas être abandonnés dans la nature. Ils peuvent devenir dangereux, surtout si ce sont des souvenirs violents et qu'on se trouve dans un environnement magique aussi concentré que l'école Poudlard. Alors je les ai mis dans ma tête. Et ils étaient horribles. Beaucoup trop pour une gamine de 11 ans. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les décrire maintenant. Vu que je n'étais pas sous l'emprise d'un sort qui m'obligeait à les revivre, j'ai pu les écarter.

J'ai quand même eu l'appétit coupé et je suis venue sur ce banc. M'isoler. Et essayer de les repousser dans un coin. Je me demande de qui viennent des souvenirs si horribles… Un bruit vient de me faire sursauter. Qu'est ce que c'était ? On n'aurait pas dit des bruits de pas. Je crois que je commence à devenir parano après ces souvenirs dont j'ai grand besoin de me débarrasser. J'ai levé ma baguette qui émet le peu de lumière nécessaire pour que je puisse voir tes lignes Journal.

Une forme sombre s'est approchée et j'ai cru un moment que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

Quand la lumière a éclairé ce qui était en fait un chien, énorme certes, mais un chien quand même j'ai soupiré de soulagement. Il avait de longs poils noirs. Il s'est arrêté un moment et nous nous sommes observés. Depuis quand y avait –il des chiens à Poudlard ? Depuis jamais, il n'était pas censé y en avoir ! Après réflexion, peut –être qu'il appartient à Hagrid ? J'ai tendue une main :

- Tu es gentil, le chien ? lui ai –je demandé.

J'ai en général un assez bon feeling avec les animaux. On pourrait penser qu'avec l'agressivité dont je peux faire preuve parfois ils me fuiraient, mais non. Dragon, le chat de Greg (j'ai toujours trouvé stupide d'appeler un chat Dragon) m'adore, lui. Pourtant, il a un sale caractère et ses yeux donnent l'impression qu'il pourrait vous bouffer, sans compter qu'avec son épaisse fourrure noire on dirait plus une panthère miniature, mais il m'aime bien. A part Greg et moi, il n'autorise personne à le toucher.

Le chien ne semblait pas faire exception. Il s'est approché, ses oreilles tombantes en avant et en remuant la queue. Il a reniflé ma main avant de m'autoriser à la poser sur sa tête. Il a des poils soyeux, même si ça n'en donne pas l'impression quand on ne fait que regarder. Je n'avais envie de voir personne, mais un chien ne me dérangeait pas.

- Toi au moins, tu ne parles pas, lui ai –je dis.

Il a posé la tête sur mes cuisses et j'ai pu lui gratter les oreilles autant que je voulais. Il était étrangement docile, mais je ne demandais rien de plus. C'était réconfortant de le caresser.

_*Dans mon dortoir où tout le monde dors déjà depuis longtemps*_

Je suis restée des heures sur ce banc avec ce chien si patient.

C'est grâce à lui que je ne me suis pas fait chopper. Il a entendu Rusard arriver et il s'est barré. Ça m'a averti et j'ai pu m'en aller juste à temps.

_Jeudi 13 Octobre 1977 : Botanique_

Je me suis réfugiée dans un coin de la serre. Anna a fait une mauvaise manip avec sa plante et cette dernière s'est mise en colère. Du coup, elle jette de la terre un peu partout. La prof essaye de calmer la plante, mais sans succès, en plus les autres commencent à s'agiter. Je crois qu'elle va arrêter le cours plus tôt. Ouais. Elle vient de nous donner le signal pour nous retrancher hors de la serre. Jetant mes gants dans un coin, je détale sans attendre que nous ayons le réel signale de nous en aller. J'aime bien la botanique, mais là c'est abusé. J'ai de la terre plein les cheveux. Je tente de m'en débarrasser, mais comme c'est de la terre mouillée, elle colle à mes mèches. Comme si mes cheveux n'avaient pas déjà une couleur assez boueuse comme ça. Je me demande si j'ai le temps de me laver les cheveux avant le cours de métamorphose…

_*Dans la salle de bain des préfets*_

C'est énorme. Si j'avais su que les préfets bénéficiaient d'autant d'avantages, j'aurais peut être fait plus d'effort pour l'être ! Comment ça se fait que je me retrouve là ? J'ai croisé Sirius Black. Ou plutôt je lui suis rentrée dedans. J'ai vraiment pas de chance cette année.

En fait, Rusard m'a vu entrer avec de la boue sur moi et il a commencé à me courser. Il était hors de question que je me prenne une retenue parce qu'Anna est incapable de s'occuper d'une plante. Alors je me suis enfuie. Je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais (j'étais trop occupée à regarder si j'avais semé Rusard) et je me suis cognée de toutes mes forces contre Black. Il ne s'y attendait pas et c'est de justesse si on n'est pas tombés. Je ne me suis même pas demandée où étaient ses potes.

A cet instant là, la seule chose qui me préoccupait, c'était d'échapper à Rusard. Et je l'ai embarqué. Ouais, carrément. Je l'ai attrapé par le coude et je l'ai tiré à ma suite. Jusque dans une niche d'un mur cachée derrière une armure. Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur, une main sur la bouche et je me suis pressée contre lui pour disparaître dans la niche en ordonnant « _ferme là, bouge pas_ ».

Nous étions tellement serrés que je sentais son odeur, vraiment pas désagréable puisque je l'évoque, et que notre brève course avait accélérer son cœur et sa respiration. Mais ça n'était pas une tentative de séduction. Je gardais ma tête bien loin de son cou où j'aurais pu la nicher. Nous avons distinctement entendu Rusard claudiquer et passer devant notre cachette en nous maudissant. Une fois qu'il fut passé, je me suis empressée de m'écarter et de m'extirper de là. J'allais m'en aller lorsqu'il m'a attrapé le poignet.

- Quoi ? ai –je aboyé me retournant. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de t'embarquer, c'était un réflexe. Désolée.

- Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

- J'imagine que les Griffondors ne se cachent pas souvent. Lâche-moi.

- Tu as de la poigne, a t –il poursuivit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

- Tout le monde me le dit. Et tu ne vas pas tarder à tâter de mon coup de pied aussi si tu n'ôtes pas ta main de mon poignet.

Il a baissé le regard vers sa main puis l'a ouverte doucement. Je me suis empressée de me dégager pour m'en aller. Je ne veux toujours pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Surtout que ses groupies sont toujours dans tous les coins. J'espère que personne ne m'a vu quand je l'avais percuté et emmené. Pitié non.

- Qu'est –il arrivé à tes cheveux ? s'est –il enquit.

- J'espère que je ne t'en ai pas mis partout.

- Non. Je n'ai rien.

- Tant mieux, ai –je répliqué en tournant le dos pour m'en aller et signifier la fin de la conversation.

Il m'a rattrapée en quelques pas et il s'est planté devant moi, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Je lui ais lancé un regard mauvais qui l'a fait sourire.

- Tu t'enfuis toujours sans répondre aux questions ?

- Quelle question ? Et je passe mon temps à m'enfuir.

- J'avais remarqué. Je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à tes cheveux.

- Anna a contrarié une plante de la serre 12 qui s'est mise en tête de faire une bataille de boue. Tu m'excuses, mais je vais essayer de nettoyer tout ça avant mon cours de métamorphose.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain des préfets. C'est juste à côté.

- Je ne suis pas préfète.

- Moi non plus, et j'y vais souvent. Personne ne le saura.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Rusard aurait trouvé un moyen de me coller s'il m'avait croisé : il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Tu m'as évité des embêtements.

Ça, je veux bien croire que Rusard ne l'aime pas… Mais d'un autre côté, je ne crois pas qu'il aime qui que se soit en dehors de son chat…

Voilà donc comment je me retrouve dans cette salle de bain gigantesque. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rêver.

_*A la bibliothèque*_

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie lorsque Remus m'a rejoint à la bibliothèque. J'étais en train de chercher un bouquin quand j'ai soudainement senti quelqu'un mettre son nez dans mes cheveux. J'ai été surprise et vaguement choquée.

- Tu sens comme quelqu'un qui est passé dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui sourire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me regarde avec réprobation, mais c'était plutôt de la curiosité qu'il avait dans les yeux.

- Ton odorat est plus développé que la moyenne, n'est ce pas ? ais –je chuchoté.

- Hmmm, s'est – il contenté de dire ce qui sonne pour moi comme une affirmation.

- J'ai croisé Black qui m'a indiqué la salle de bain des préfets pour me nettoyer rapidement après mon cours de botanique.

- Depuis que Dumbledore m'a nommé Préfet mes amis ont l'air de croire qu'ils peuvent bénéficier de mes privilèges, a soupiré Remus avec un air faussement fataliste. Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas leur refuser.

Donc nous nous sommes retrouvés à travailler ensemble. Et je dois dire qu'il est plutôt doué pour ça. Il m'a aidé à rédiger mon devoir de potion. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à l'écrit alors que je me débrouille en général plutôt bien en pratique. Greg a finit par nous rejoindre. Remus et lui se sont un instant examinés et je vous jure que mon ami à rougi. Sans blague. Gregory est un grande timide, surtout si le garçon en face lui plaît.

Malheureusement pour lui, je ne pense pas que l'un des quatre maraudeurs soit gay…

_Dimanche 16 octobre 1977 : Durant le match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard_

Les Serpentards sont vraiment de sacrés salauds quand il s'agit de gagner quelque chose. Ils attendent que l'arbitre ait le dos tourné et ils commentent des fautes plus énormes que le château. Mais je dois dire que je suis admirative qu'ils ne se fassent presque jamais chopper.

Les Serdaigles ont la chance d'avoir toute l'école comme supporter. Personne n'a envie de voir Serpentard gagner, je le crains. S'ils étaient plus sympas, peut être que ça serait différent mais non. A la base, je ne voulais pas venir assister à ce match, mais j'ai appris au dernier moment que mon petit frère Oliver a réussi à entrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle en tant que gardien. Contrairement à ma sœur et moi-même, il a toujours montré un grand intérêt pour ce jeu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a surprise d'apprendre qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Par contre, il a encore quelques progrès à faire. Comme éviter les crasses des Serpentard. Mais au moins a t –il réussi à rester sur son balais et à remplir son rôle jusqu'au coup de sifflet final qui a retentit il y a quelques minutes. L'attrapeur Serpentard a eu le vif d'or et a fait gagner son équipe 220 à 70 alors qu'ils étaient à égalité avant. Quelle déception.

Je vais descendre voir si je peux aller féliciter mon frère. On ne s'est pas croisé depuis la rentrée. Il est la seule personne de ma famille avec qui je peux encore avoir une discussion et une relation normale, même s'il faut faire gaffe que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte.

_*En salle d'étude*_

J'ai rejoins discrètement la partie du terrain où se trouvent les vestiaires. Mais finalement, j'ai préféré ne pas m'approcher. Je voulais l'observer de loin. Oliver ne me ressemble pas vraiment. Ses cheveux tirent sur le roux, leur donnant une couleur auburn très prononcée, mais il a les mêmes yeux verts que les miens ou ceux de Queenie. Je m'étais décidée à partir quand une main s'est abattue sur mon épaule. Avec un sursaut phénoménal (qui a eu le mérite de me permettre de me dégager), je me suis retournée pour me retrouver face à l'équipe de Serpentard. Ils ont rigolé un bon coup en voyant que je perdais mes couleurs presque instantanément. L'équipe de leur Maison est exclusivement composée d'homme. Je ne crois pas qu'une femme en ait un jour fait parti. Machisme typiquement Serpentard.

- Alors une espionne de Poufsouffle croit pouvoir nous berner ? s'est enquis l'un d'eux.

Je ne le connaissais pas. A vrai dire, à part le groupe de futur mangemort, je ne connais pas grand monde chez les Serpentards … J'ai commencé à reculer. Attaquer maintenant serait stupide. A 7 contre une, je n'avais pas la moindre chance. Mais j'aurais quand même bien voulu voir la tête qu'ils feraient si je leur disais qu'espionner après un match n'avait aucun intérêt. Ils n'auraient pas aimé. Ça c'était certain. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ?

- Crystall ? s'est étonné une voix que je n'ai que trop bien reconnue.

Oliver me regardait comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment croire que c'était moi. Mais il a fini par m'adresser un grand sourire pendant que les joueurs de Serdaigles venaient voir à qui il parlait. Et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a évité une déplaisante aventure avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Celle de mon petit frère est ressortie des vestiaires, baguettes en main. Visiblement, ils ont beau mépriser les Poufsouffles pour notre stupidité, ils n'allaient pas me laisser me démerder seule. Les 7 serpents ont fini par abandonner et j'ai pu féliciter mon frère en toute tranquillité. Il était content de me voir. Ça fait toujours plaisir que quelqu'un soit heureux de me parler.

_Samedi 29 octobre 1977 : durant le petit déjeuné_

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre première sortie de l'année à Prés-Au-Lard. La particularité de ce village, c'est qu'il est l'un des rares de Grande –Bretagne à être habité exclusivement de sorciers. Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'avec un château qui sert d'école de magie juste à côté, les Moldus n'auraient pas pu rester longtemps hors du Secret. Ça aurait posé pas mal de problèmes. Grâce à Poudlard et aux visites des élèves, ce qui était sans doute un petit hameau un jour est devenu une ville plutôt prospère avec toute les sortes de magasins qui pouvaient intéresser les élèves. Comme Honneyduck le magasin de bonbon ou Zonko celui de farce et attrape ou Dervich et Bang qui vend toute sorte d'objet magiques. Il y a aussi les trois balais. Rosmerta, la fille du propriétaire a quitté l'école il y a deux ans et travail là bas depuis. Mais ça n'est pas pour autant qu'elle nous vend la bièraubeurre moins chères…

_*Midi*_

Il fait tellement doux aujourd'hui que Gregory et moi avons décidé de manger en plein air. Nous avons acheté des sandwichs et nous sommes allés nous poser près de la cabane hurlante. L'endroit est entouré de grillage qui avertit quiconque y arrive qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'approcher plus près. Mais comme il y a une ouverture béante dedans, ça n'est pas une interdiction absolue. C'est comme ça que je le vois du moins. Le grillage se trouve à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la cabane et je ne crois pas que d'autres que nous deux se soient approchés d'aussi près de cette vieille bâtisse de bois décrépie. Qui soit dit en passant, est plutôt énorme avec ses deux étages. On l'appelle certainement "cabane" car elle est en bois. Ouais. Il paraît qu'elle est habitée pas des fantômes extrêmement dangereux.

La première fois que je suis venue la voir, j'ai voulu aller vérifier en allant regarder à travers une des fenêtres crasseuses, mais Greg avait tellement peur que je suis restée à quelques mètres de distance quand même. Bref, tout ça pour dire que d'après moi, il n'y a rien dans cette cabane. Sauf peut être de temps en temps, mais pour le moment, on ne risque rien. Et on est parfaitement tranquille en mangeant ici, assis sur un gros rocher plat baigné par le soleil. Aucun Serpentard n'osera poser un orteil de ce côté-là du grillage.

Ce matin, nous sommes passés chez Honeyduck en priorité. Les élèves s'y précipitent toujours et si on veut avoir le choix, mieux vaut commencer par là. Même si on circulait difficilement entre les rayonnages. Greg est aussi passé à la poste. Bien sûr, on a une volière à Poudlard, mais les hiboux ne sont pas dressés pour rester chez la famille et recevoir une réponse. Alors que ceux de la poste oui. Et comme la famille de Greg ne possède pas de hibou, c'est la meilleure façon d'envoyer une lettre pour lui. Queenie et moi sommes censées partager le hibou que nos parents nous ont acheté quand nous sommes entrées à Poudlard (comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour en acheter deux !) mais elle a fini par se l'attribuer. Et de toute façon, je n'ai personne a qui envoyer du courrier, donc ça n'est pas une grande perte. On a aussi fait un tour à Zonko pour voir ce qu'ils avaient en vente, mais sans rien acheter. C'était juste histoire de voir quelles blagues pouvaient nous faire les Serpentard avec ce qui se trouvait là. Ils se débrouillent toujours pour arriver à introduire quelques uns des objets interdits malgré Rusard qui fouille systématiquement les élèves suspects (soit 200% d'entre nous).

_*15h*_

Après le repas, rien de tel qu'une bonne sieste au soleil. Comme nous étions quand même en octobre, le soleil n'était pas trop fort, même à midi. Et comme nous n'avions pas souvent le temps de faire la sieste, nous en avons profité. Nous étions quand même en 7ème année, et les ASPIC généraient encore plus de devoir que les BUSE. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas dormi très longtemps. Des éclats de voix et des rires m'ont réveillée et ça m'a mis de mauvais poil.

- Qui sont les imbéciles qui nous réveillent ? ai –je crié en brandissant mon poing.

Les voix se sont tues et j'ai espéré un moment que ça ne soit pas des Serpentards. Mais non, après réflexion je me suis dit que ça n'était pas possible. Nous étions quand même relativement proches de la cabane hurlante et ils sont trop pleutres pour venir jusqu'ici.

- Crystall ? a questionné une voix incertaine qui j'ai fini par reconnaître.

- Remus ? me suis – je étonnée. Fais chier.

C'était bien ma chance. Je n'aurais pas pu rester endormie? Les quatre Maraudeurs sont venus nous rendre une petite visite. Greg que mon cri avait réveillé s'est redressé en baillant. Il a beau être un homme maintenant je trouve toujours qu'il ressemble à un gosse au réveille. Je ne saurais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Les quatre amis ont grimpé jusqu'à nous et ils avaient tous l'air étonnés.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là? m'a demandé Potter.

- La sieste avant que vous ne soyez là pour me réveiller, ai –je rétorqué en passant une main dans mes mèches pour tenter de défaire les quelques nœuds qui s'y étaient glissés.

Greg s'est assis derrière moi et s'en est occupé alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Je crois qu'il jouait encore son timide. Quand je dis qu'il a parfois des attitudes de gamin.

- Et vous ? me suis –je enquis en les observant les uns après les autres.

- On voulait essayer de voir les fantômes qui vivent là, m'a dit Pettigrow d'un air absolument pas convaincu.

- S'il y a des fantômes là dedans, je veux bien me couper une main. On n'entend jamais rien.

Il a paru horrifié par ce que je venais de dire. J'en ai déduis qu'ils doivent en savoir un peu plus que moi. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour poser une question, mais j'ai croisé le regard de Remus qui a discrètement secoué la tête avant de désigner Greg du menton. Ah. Bon. Je lui demanderais plus tard.

- Et donc, est intervenu Black pour détourner l'attention sans doute, vous sortez ensemble tous les deux?

- Tous les … ai –je répété en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand j'ai compris qu'il parlait de Greg et moi, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon ami et nous avons éclaté de rire. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait quelqu'un dans notre année à Poudlard qui n'était pas au courant qu'il était gay. Si ça, ça ne prouve pas que les Maraudeurs sont des snobinards qui ne portent aucune attention à ce qui ne les concerne pas directement !

- Lui et moi ? ai –je articulé une fois calmée. Impossible !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Parce que nous avons les mêmes orientations sexuelles. Il préférerait sans nul doute sortir avec l'un de vous qu'avec moi. N'est ce pas chéri ?

- Sans nul doute, a t –il approuvé en m'embrassant sur le front.

Certaines femmes s'en sentiraient vexée mais pas moi. Greg est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Plus que mes parents, plus que mes frères et sœurs, plus que n'importe quel autre élève. Il pourrait un jour me haïr que je ne cesserais pas de l'aimer. Qu'on sorte ensemble gâcherait tout, la situation est très bien comme ça, et ne changera pas.

J'ai redemandé aux Maraudeurs ce qu'ils faisaient là, et ils se sont contentés d'échanger un regard et de hausser les épaules. Je n'ai pas insisté. Ils préparent toujours des choses louches et moins j'en saurais, mieux je me porterais. Ils ont fini par s'en aller sans se retourner. Ils avaient avec eux quelques paquets de chez Zonko dans les bras. Je me demande comment ils vont les faire entrer dans l'école…

_*Au trois balais*_

Greg et moi avons pu finir notre journée tranquillement. Nous avons rejoint Tobias, Anna et Kathie ici il y a quelques minutes. Nous n'allons pas tarder à retourner au château. J'ai croisé Queenie dans une bijouterie devant laquelle je ne m'arrête jamais tellement les prix sont exorbitants. Je crois qu'elle m'a vu l'observer parce qu'un sourire supérieur a étiré ses lèvres. Elle était avec un garçon, peut être son petit ami où le fiancé que notre famille lui a choisi. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais il me dit quelque chose de dos. Je dois déjà l'avoir croisé…

Ah, on y va. Il va encore falloir qu'on supporte Rusard et ses fouilles poussées. C'est toujours le moment le plus déplaisants de ces sorties à Prés – au – Lard.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	6. La vengeance

_Hello ! _

_La semaine prochaine, il risque de ne pas y avoir de chapitre étant donné que je pars à Paris (Japan Expoooo ! ) et que je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur sous la main. _

* * *

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange bouillant **

_Lundi 31 octobre 1977 : Halloween_

C'est une journée particulièrement sombre aujourd'hui. Et ça n'est pas a cause du temps dehors non. Quelqu'un s'est amusé pendant la nuit à jeter plusieurs sors (inoffensifs, cela va de soit, sinon ils n'auraient pas marchés) sur le château. Toutes les fenêtres semblent condamnées par un épais voile noir et il n'y a pas de lumière, hormis celle des bougies.

J'ai essayé d'allumer ma baguette, mais la lueur a été happée à chaque fois. Si on compte en plus que la plupart des bougies qui éclairent le château se trouvent dans des citrouilles énormes taillées pour l'occasion, ça rend le tout un peu effrayant. Ça, c'est un sort particulièrement difficile à mettre en œuvre. J'ai même crû que mon réveil déconnait quand il a sonné : on a l'impression d'être en pleine nuit. Et pour rajouter à l'effet, un épais brouillard sillonne dans les couloirs et les envahit parfois au point qu'on ne voit rien à deux mètres.

C'est la première fois en 7 ans qu'il se passe quelque chose de pareil pour Halloween. Ce qui me fait dire que le corps enseignant n'y est pour rien. C'est donc une blague d'élève et va savoir pourquoi, Journal, mais je pense que les coupables sont les Maraudeurs. Mais je trouve quand même ça cool, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute. J'espère que les professeurs vont laisser le sort en place jusqu'à ce soir.

Et on mange toujours super bien à Halloween.

_*Cours de Potion*_

C'est encore plus flippant dans les cachots. Et ce n'est pas le moment de manquer de lumière parce que le prof a décidé qu'aujourd'hui on débuterait la confection de véritasérum. C'est une préparation qu'on commence aujourd'hui et qu'on terminera d'ici le mois prochain. Celui qui réussira à le préparer, si quelqu'un y arrive, gagnera une fiole contenant une potion destinée à stimuler la mémoire. Tout ce qu'on apprend pendant que la potion est efficace est mémorisé durablement si on le fait sérieusement. Idéale avec les ASPIC de juin. C'est toujours plus motivant quand on reçoit quelque chose à la fin.

Même si je doute de remporter quoi que se soit vu que Rogue suit le même cours que moi. Ce petit cafard répugnant a marmonné qu'il aurait préféré avoir une fiole de véritasérum à la place. Avec une goutte de cette potion, on ferait avouer son secret le plus secret même à Celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le –Nom. Je ne vais peut être pas saboter cette potion – ci. On ne sait jamais, si Rogue loupe la sienne, j'ai peut être une chance de gagner la potion de mémoire.

Mais ça n'est pas pour ça que j'écris à la base. Les Serpentardont profité qu'il fasse sombre pour choper Greg qui est actuellement à l'infirmerie avec quelques contusions. Il était parti seul de la Grande Salle pour récupérer le devoir de sortilège qu'il comptait finir durant nos trois heures d'histoire de la magie et qu'il avait laissé près de son lit. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'arrivait pas, je suis sortie en douce du cours d'histoire pour aller à sa recherche et j'ai fini pas échouer à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, ça n'est rien de plus que quelques coupures et quelques bleus.

Ne te méprend pas, Journal, je suis furieuse que ça lui soit arrivé. Mais comparé à ce qu'il lui ont fait la première fois qu'il s'est fait choper seul par des Serpentards (j'en frissonne encore tellement c'était atroce, il n'a pas quitté la salle commune de Pouffsouffle durant un mois), il s'en est bien sorti. A mon avis, c'est surtout parce que Macnair n'était pas avec. Ce type est une vraie plaie. Je paris qu'il va choisir comme métier croque mort où quelque chose dans le genre. Mais Avery est coupable. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, tout a l'heure, il m'a lancé un sourire qui veut tout dire.

C'est pour ça qu'en passant devant lui, je vais balancer dans son chaudron une épine de porc-épique. Pas grand-chose, mais sa potion va lui péter à la tête.

_*Cours de Rune*_

Ma petite vengeance a très bien marché. Les cheveux d'Avery sont tombés et ses habits se sont mis à fondre. Ça lui a fait des cloques horribles sur tout le corps. Bien fait. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on m'a vu faire. Le professeur Slughorn m'a donc retenue à la fin de l'heure. Et il n'était vraiment pas content. Mais alors pas du tout. Et je crois que les potes d'Avery ont aussi envie de me dire un mot. J'ai intérêt à faire gaffe à mes fesses.

Je me suis fait passer un savon en bon et du forme. Slugh a marmonné sur mon inconscience. J'ai eu le droit à des explications en long, en large et en travers de ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire. Je dois avouer que j'en avais tellement marre, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire :

- Estimez vous heureux que je n'ai pas balancé une queue de lézard à la place de l'épine. Sinon il aurait fini a Ste Mangouste au lieu de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh va l'arranger et il en sortira certainement demain au plus tard.

Ce vieux morse est resté un instant silencieux et j'ai vu une lueur qui n'avait rien de coléreuse s'allumer dans ses yeux.

- Vous saviez exactement comme saboter sa potion sans que ça ne soit trop dangereux, n'est ce pas Miss Entwhistle? m'a t –il demandé avec une certaine avidité dans la voix.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ai –je protesté un peu trop vite.

C'était un mensonge. Évidemment que je savais comme saboter sa potion. Nous sommes en années d'ASPIC quand même, et après 7 ans d'enseignement on est censé savoir qu'une épine de porc-épique fait exploser une potion qui contient du sang de dragon. Bien que la plupart des gens n'ait pas l'intelligence de s'en rappeler.

Je ne voulais cependant pas que ce prof sache que moi, je savais. Il a la fâcheuse habitude de "collectionner les talents". Le club Slugh' est connu à Poudlard et si beaucoup désirent y entrer, ça n'est pas mon cas. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'aucun élève de ma Maison n'y a été invité depuis longtemps. On ne va pas se demander pourquoi, hein ?

- Comment pouvez –vous savoir ça et ne jamais réussir vos potions ? a t –il poursuivit comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir l'air embarrassée. Je me suis bien vite reprise, mais trop tard, visiblement. Il a levé un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Ne me dites pas que vous sabotez délibérément toutes vos potions ?

- Non ! me suis –je exclamée, horrifiée.

Parfois il m'arrive de les louper sans en avoir l'intention. Parce que quelqu'un d'autre a jeté quelque chose dans mon chaudron. La plupart du temps, je me débrouille pour décrocher un A. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il découvre ma petite combine alors que j'avais réussi à la faire passer inaperçue jusqu'à là.

- Ne me mentez pas Miss.

- Pas toutes, ai –je quand même admis sous le feu de son regard.

- Par Merlin ! Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Depuis quand?

- J'ai commencé au milieu de la première année.

- Je crois me rappeler en effet que les premières potions que vous avez faites étaient toutes correctes... Mais comme j'ai progressivement augmenté la difficulté, ça ne m'a pas paru impossible que vous éprouviez plus de problèmes.

Il m'a fixé, comme s'il espérait pouvoir lire la vérité en moi. J'ai tâché de rester le plus neutre possible. Mais il a fini pas abandonner, semble t –il et sans décider s'il me croyait où pas. Il a soupiré.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait exploser la potion de Monsieur Avery ?

- Il le méritait.

- Pourquoi ?

Je suis restée muette et l'ai simplement fixé. Qu'aurait –il dit si je lui avais raconté la vérité ? A savoir que ses petits serpentards chéris sont des salopards qui torturent sans relâches les Poufsouffles pour leur plaisir? Hum, il aurait certainement nié. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ne soit pas déjà au courant de ce détail. Mais comme les autres enseignants, il ne fait rien pour y changer quoi que se soit.

Au final, j'ai écopé de deux semaines de retenue. Je suis censée aider d'autre punis à récurer les cachots. Ma première retenue se déroulera ce soir de 19 à 22 heures. Et le lundi, mercredi et vendredi de cette semaine et de la semaine suivante.

Vive Halloween !

Au moins le repas de ce soir sera exceptionnellement bon.

_*Dans mon dortoir*_

Je suis remontée pour me changer. Je laisse sur mon lit ma robe de sorcière et ne garde que ma jupe et ma chemise. Je laisse aussi tomber la cravate et le pull. Il fait plutôt frais là en bas, mais si je travaille, je vais vite crever de chaud. Ça n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Mais je crois que c'est seulement la troisième ou quatrième fois que j'écope d'un retenue en 7ans. C'est plutôt honorable.

Greg est sorti de l'infirmerie pour le dîné. Il était déjà guéri plus tôt dans l'après midi, mais il a prudemment décidé de ne pas retourner en cours. Je parie que dans le cas contraire, il aurait à nouveau été pris pour cible.

_*En retenue*_

Oui, je t'emmène même là, Journal Chéri. Tu n'y échapperas pas. Les cachots sont humides, mais tu es protégé par un sort contre les liquides alors tu ne risques rien.

Et devine qui sont mes camarades de colle ? Bingo, les quatre Maraudeurs ! J'étais la dernière arrivée et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à dire en les voyant c'est _"Putain, pas de chance"_. Pas très flatteur pour eux, mais j'en ai assez de les croiser tout le temps. Ils sont plutôt sympas mais j'ai toujours peur qu'on m'associe à eux et qu'on se mette à me harceler à leur propos. Rusard a eu la gentillesse de passer outre ma remarque.

Il nous a pris nos 5 baguettes et nous a remis du matériel de nettoyage moldu. Sans blague. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Si on avait dû récurer avec une baguette, ça n'aurait pas été une punition. Il veut sans doute qu'on sache ce qu'il ressent en nettoyant tout le temps comme les moldus. Vu qu'il est crackmol, il n'a pas le choix, en fait. Il a dit qu'on devait avoir fini au moins deux cachots ce soir.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, a déclaré nerveusement Pettigrow et il a sans doute raison.

- Je vais avec Remus ! ai –je annoncé tout de go. Débrouillez vous.

- Pas question, a protesté Black. Tu vas venir avec moi.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Tu vois, Remus et moi on est déjà parti ! ai –je lancé en attrapant le bras du concerné.

Ça l'a d'ailleurs fait sourire et il s'est laissé entraîner. Tu sais, Journal, j'ai beau savoir qu'il a une bête fauve en lui, je n'ai absolument pas peur. Il est tellement gentil, tellement discret… Depuis que je suis au courant pour son secret, je l'ai un peu plus observé qu'avant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais, mais il n'y avait rien dans son comportement qui le désignait d'office comme un loup – garou. C'était comme si sa seconde personnalité n'existait pas hormis les nuits de pleine lune. J'aimerais bien lui poser quelques questions, si j'en ais un jour le courage.

Bref, toujours est –il que je me suis cru tirée d'affaire. Grossière erreur. Maintenant que je sais que les Maraudeurs n'abandonnent pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas obtenus ce qu'ils veulent. Je me méfierais plus la prochaine fois. Black ou Potter, je ne sais pas lequel des deux m'a attrapée par les hanches, mais toujours est –il que je me suis retrouvée balancée sur une épaule. Ça m'a coupé le souffle juste assez longtemps pour que je vois le catogan de Black qui ne s'est toujours pas décidé à se couper les cheveux.

- Espèce de veracrasse putréfié repose moi immédiatement où je te transforme en pâté pour chien ! Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris la politesse ? T'as entendu où je dois te décrotter les oreilles à coups de balai dans la tronche ?

J'ai continué à crier des insanités de ce genre là en gesticulant autant que je le pouvais jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le sol. Mais Black m'a quand même gardée quelques minutes sur ses épaules sans difficultés apparentes alors que je me débattais comme un beau diable. Il paraît maigrichon comme ça, mais le Quidditch doit plus muscler que je ne le pensais. Bien que les joueurs de Poufsouffle, eux, ne semblent pas avoir acquis plus de muscles grâce à ce sport.

Une fois au sol et bien énervée de surcroît, j'ai arraché le balais que Potter avait en main et je leur ai donné un coup bien sentit sur la tête à tous les deux. J'en avais rien à foutre que se soient des Maraudeurs, des grands Griffondors admirés et adulés. Et je suis contente de leur en avoir mit une sur la tronche.

- Aïe… a gémit Potter en se tenant la tête. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

- Tu as rigolé comme un imbécile au lieu de lui dire de me lâcher ! Tu es aussi coupable que lui !

- Tu es violente pour une Poufsouffle, a marmonné Black en se massant le crâne.

- Va te faire foutre ! Si tu recommences, je te jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie espèce de mal apprit !

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui. La violence est souvent ma réponse. C'est tellement plus simple d'être en colère. En vérité, je suis une grosse froussarde. Une partie de moi s'horrifiait de ce que je venais de faire, mais j'ai bien appris ma leçon : ne jamais montrer qu'on a peur, qu'on est triste ou déstabilisé, sinon ça se retourne contre nous. On vous fiche plus la paix si on vous croit inébranlable.

Je me suis détournée et j'ai commencé à manier mon balais. J'ai appris à le faire durant les quelques autres heures de retenues dont j'ai déjà écopé. Mais en tant que Sang – Pure, la première fois qu'on m'a mis un balais dans les mains, c'était limite si je me demandais pas par quel bout le tenir.

Je n'ai toutefois pas travaillé longtemps. Potter et Black m'ont rejoint et le binoclard attrapeur a sorti de sa manche sa baguette. Il m'avait pourtant semblé l'avoir vu la remettre à Rusard.

- En cours de métamorphose, j'ai changé un bout de bois en une reproduction de ma baguette, m'a t –il expliqué en voyant mon air effaré. Cet idiot de Rusard ne verra pas la différence.

En quelques coups de baguette, il a récuré du sol au plafond le cachot qui faisait l'objet de notre retenu. Il maîtrise parfaitement les sorts de nettoyage, alors je pense que ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'il les utilise. Black est allé l'aider. Ils sont parfaitement synchro. Alors du coup, je me suis assise par terre et j'écris pendant qu'ils font tout le boulot. Je ne vais pas protester parce qu'ils m'empêchent d'user du balais et de la serpillière. Si je peux éviter les tâches aussi ingrates, je ne m'en prive pas. Ils échangent des plaisanteries à mi voix et leurs rires raisonnent dans le cachot sombre, humide et vide où nous nous trouvons.

Ah, on dirait qu'ils ont fini. Ils reviennent vers moi. Potter vient de s'asseoir à côté de moi et Black sur une marche en dessous. Ils viennent tous les deux de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que je suis en train d'écrire, mais ils ne voient rien. L'encre disparaît presque instantanément sous mon stylo. Du coup, moi non plus je ne peux plus lire ce que je viens d'écrire, mais ça n'est pas grave. Leurs mines dépitées me fait sourire.

- Beau travaille, leur dis –je.

- On est entraîné depuis le temps.

- Et on va pouvoir discuter un peu.

- De quoi ?

- Mais de toi pardi !

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Si, bien sûr. Tu connais le secret de Remus maintenant.

- Je ne dirais rien, si c'est ça qui vous tracasse. Ça ne me regarde pas et vous non plus. Remus est quelqu'un de bien, il ne mérite pas d'être traité en paria.

- Et nous, on est pas des gens bien ?

- Vous avez trop la grosse tête. Et si on me voit avec toi, Potter où toi Black, s'en est fini de ma petite vie tranquille. Remus, je peux le fréquenter sans qu'on me poursuive haineusement après.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne nous aimes pas ? s'étonnent – ils.

- Ça n'est pas suffisant comme raison ? J'ai déjà assez de mal à esquiver les Serpentards sans en plus devoir faire gaffe à tous ceux qui veulent devenir vos potes et qui sont bouffis de jalousie si quelqu'un d'autre y parvient. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Je vivais très bien sans vous parler avant, et je vivrais bien en continuant à ne pas vous parler.

- Tu ne mâches pas tes mots, me dit Potter avec une grimace. Lily me l'avait dit quand je l'ai interrogée sur toi.

- Tu l'as interrogée sur moi ?! me suis –je exclamée stupéfaite. Mais pourquoi diable ?

- Parce que je voulais savoir si tu étais digne de confiance. Remus est notre ami, je ne veux pas qu'il risque quoi que se soit.

- Alors j'ai passé le test ? grinçais –je.

Mais je reconnais bien là la fameuse loyauté qu'on attribue aux Griffondor.

- Faut croire. Mais sache qu'à présent, tu ne peux plus te tenir à l'écart.

- Ben tiens. Si on veut on peut.

Black assiste à notre échange en silence. Ça n'est pourtant pas son genre d'attendre sans mettre son grain de sel. Et son regard sur moi commence à devenir gênant.

_*Dans mon lit*_

J'ai mis un terme à notre conversation en me levant pour aller voir où en étaient Pettigrow et Remus. Ce dernier m'a demandé si les deux autres avaient survécus. Apparemment ils avaient entendu mes insultes jusque là et les cris de douleur de Potter et Black aussi. Les deux Maraudeurs avaient aussi conservés leurs baguettes, mais étaient moins habiles que leurs autres amis. Sans doute parce qu'ils sont moins souvent en retenues.

Je suis restée dans mon coin jusqu'à ce que Rusard arrive. Il était d'abord tout content de nous surprendre à tirer au flanc. Mais en voyant l'état des deux cachots qui semblaient avoir retrouver leur prime jeunesse, il a grimacé comme s'il avait subitement mordu dans quelque chose de très amer. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait rien à nous reprocher. Il nous a rendu nos baguettes en marmonnant pour lui-même.

J'espère que les Maraudeurs ne viendront pas me parler en dehors des retenues. Je pense avoir exprimé mon avis assez clairement.

Bonne nuit.

_Lundi 7 novembre 1977 : en cours de sortilège_

Remus est absent. C'est la pleine lune ce soir. Je suppose qu'il a pensé plus prudent de ne pas assister au cours. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais fait gaffe à ses absences. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il n'est jamais présent durant le jour avant et après la nuit de pleine lune. Je me demande s'il trouverait ma curiosité malsaine si je lui demandais ce qu'il ressent quand sa bête intérieure sort de sa léthargie. En tout cas, ses trois potes ne semblent pas s'inquiéter outre mesure.

Potter n'arrête pas de se tourner pour jeter des coups d'œil enamouré à Lily qui y semble totalement hermétique. Le pauvre, je le plains quand même d'être amoureux d'une fille qui ne semble même pas remarquer son existence.

- Lily ? demandais –je à mi voix.

- Hum ?

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec Potter ?

Sur le coup, elle a perdu sa concentration et a loupé son sortilège alors qu'elle allait y arriver. Désolée. J'aurais mieux fait d'attendre qu'elle ai fini. Elle vient de se tourner vers moi et m'a fixé un moment, incrédule, avant de me dire que ça ne me regardait pas.

- Je me sens obligée d'intercéder en sa faveur, lui ai –je expliqué alors qu'elle commençait à s'énerver. J'admets qu'il a la grosse tête. Mais je dois dire que je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympa et fréquentable en fin de compte.

- Et depuis quand fréquentes –tu les Maraudeurs ? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi soudainement ils voulaient te parler ?

- J'ai découvert une de leur magouille et ils voulaient s'assurer que je ne dirais rien. Et on était en retenue ensemble.

J'ai menti sans ciller. Et elle semble me croire. En même temps, c'était un mensonge facile. Les Maraudeurs préparent _toujours_ un mauvais coup. Sans compter qu'il est plus étonnant de voir un Maraudeur sans retenue qu'un Maraudeur en retenu. Ils ont certainement le records du nombre de retenue en une année.

- Pourquoi étais –tu en retenue ? me demande Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai vengé Greg et un prof m'a captée.

Lily ne connaît pas vraiment Gregory. Pour elle, il ne s'agit que de mon ami le plus proche et le plus cher. Ils ne se disent pas bonjour quand ils se croisent dans le couloir, par exemple. Du moins, pas quand je ne suis pas avec l'un où l'autre. Mais elle est peut être la seule dans cette école qui connaît toute l'étendue de mon affection pour lui. Si j'étais sûre que ça le sauverait, je vendrais mon âme au diable. Oui, à ce point là.

- Ah. Mais n'y aurait –il pas eu un moyen plus diplomatique de régler l'affaire ?

- Avec Avery ? Non, certainement pas. Mais revenons en à Potter.

- Pourquoi ? s'est t –elle exaspérée. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Sérieusement, Lily. Il ramperait sur du verre pilé si tu le lui demandais.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Si.

On s'est toutes les deux tournées vers le concerné qui a paru étonné d'être soudainement dévisagé. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de sourire comme un crétin à Lily.

- Écoute, je sais ce que je dis, ai –je repris. Il est complètement fou de toi et si ça dure depuis 7 ans malgré tous tes refus, je crois qu'il mérite que tu lui accorde un peu d'attention. Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec lui. Mais d'y réfléchir. D'essayer. Si vous n'êtes finalement pas compatibles, il renoncera, je pense. Ce serait bête que tu passes à côté de ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle a baissé les yeux, comme si elle était un peu honteuse de la façon dont elle avait agit par rapport à lui. Elle lui a même jeté un rapide coup d'œil avant de se reprendre.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Et ta vie amoureuse à toi ?

J'ai grimacé. Apparemment, c'était à mon tour de passer à la casserole. Je n'aime pas parler de moi.

- Je n'ai pas de vie amoureuse. Je ne veux pas d'un homme.

- Et Charles ?

- On est plus ensemble depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Ça n'était pas moi qu'il voulait, mais juste une copine.

- Vu que tu ne veux pas t'attacher à quelqu'un, ça n'était pas l'idéal ?

- Alors disons qu'il n'avait aucun répondant ni aucune qualité qui j'apprécie. Le pire, c'est qu'il a semblé complètement s'en foutre quand je l'ai quitté et que maintenant il m'en veut. Sans doute parce qu'il a vu que personne d'autre ne veut de lui. Il a même osé me demander de ressortir avec lui. Bref, je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une quelconque relation amoureuse dans les 150 ans à venir.

Les hommes sont tellement cruels. J'ai été amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse, une fois dans ma vie. Le genre d'amour qui vous fait idéaliser l'homme en question, qui vous fait tout pardonner, qui vous rend toute drôle à son approche en bref qui vous rend totalement aveugle à la réalité des choses et vous fait devenir ridicule et stupide à souhait. J'avais 11ans à l'époque et c'était mon premier amour. Et le dernier. J'ai découvert d'une façon bien cruelle qu'en réalité l'amour ça n'existe pas. L'amour dans le sens être amoureux en tout cas. Ça n'est qu'une étincelle qui finit par disparaître.

Il savait que j'étais folle amoureuse de lui, naïvement amoureuse serait plus juste, et il s'en est servi avant de me jeter en disant "_tu as été reniée par ta famille, tu ne me sers plus à rien_". Je l'ai poursuivi, je l'ai supplié. C'était juste une humiliation de plus.

C'était un sang pur, celui avec lequel j'étais fiancé depuis ma naissance (ça arrive fréquemment dans les familles qui ne veulent voir leur enfant se marier qu'avec d'autres enfants Sang Pur). Il était plus âgé que moi, et avait accepté cet arrangement parce qu'il venait d'une toute petite famille de Sang – Pur pas très riche, ni très puissante et qu'en se mariant avec moi il obtenait plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en aurait jamais eu. Et moi, je serais restée sans doute des années dans mon petit monde rose, le temps qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait.

Puis il aurait fini par me jeter à un moment où à un autre. La désillusion a été cruelle et brutale pour la gamine que j'étais, mais aujourd'hui je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il m'a fait réaliser que la vie est dure et ça c'est une leçon précieuse.

Je sais que si je me marie un jour, ça sera de quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas amoureuse. Pour garder le contrôle. Toujours garder le contrôle. Les deux fois où j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de ma vie (quand j'étais amoureuse et quand j'avais le choixpeau sur la tête), ça a été un désastre. D'où ma névrose du contrôle, je pense.

Lily n'a pas insisté en voyant mon visage se fermer, même si elle avait l'air d'avoir une remarque sur le bout de la langue. Quand je pense à ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste et d'avoir aussi des regrets. Malgré tout, je l'aimais ce salopard. Mais si un jour l'occasion se présente, je ne l'épargnerais pas. J'ai envie de le voir souffrir autant que moi j'en souffrais et j'en souffre toujours quand j'y repense. Je suis pathétique.

Note à moi-même : envisager une carrière de psy si jamais.

_*Durant ma retenue*_

Les trois maraudeurs présents sont nerveux. Sans doute parce que leur pote vire poilu en ce moment même. Au travers une trappe en haut du cachot que je nettoie avec Pettigrow, Black et Potter, on voit la pleine lune suivre son parcours dans le ciel. J'ai l'impression qu'ils cachent quelque chose d'au moins aussi énorme que le fait que Remus est un loup –garou. Ils échangent des paroles à voix basse en vérifiant fréquemment que je ne les écoute pas.

J'aimerais bien dire que je m'en fou, mais j'aimerais quand même être au courant. Ça me fait chier, mais c'est vrai. Plus je les fréquente et plus leur vie me paraît intéressante. Ils vivent à 100%. Je me demande ce que se serait de vivre ainsi moi aussi. Je suis une peureuse, mais j'aimerais tellement avoir leur courage. Ouais, je suis jalouse.

Que je sois damnée, mais je voudrais bien devenir le 5ème membre des Maraudeurs. Ils sont tout ce que je ne serais jamais. Brillants, admirés, courageux et j'en passe. Il ne sont pas seulement de petits génies qui se croient tout permis et qui pensent que le monde entier leur est dû. Ils ont de l'humour, un certain don d'auto-dérision et du talent. Plus que je ne le pensais, plus que je n'en aurais jamais. Quand je les vois en retenu, sans personne d'autre que moi pour les observer, ils n'agissent plus comme quand ils sont au milieu de la foule.

Ils sont plus naturels et on peut voir que ça n'est pas seulement le secret de Remus où leur goût des mauvaises blagues qui les lie. Ils tiennent vraiment les uns aux autres et s'apprécient. Putain, ça me fait mal de l'écrire, mais je les envie. Mais je me suis jurée en commençant à écrire ma vie dans les divers carnets que je possède de toujours dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

C'est encore pire maintenant, car ils ont décidé qu'ils me connaissaient assez pour m'appeler par mon prénom. Plus ils m'intègrent à leur bande, plus je me rends compte que ma vie de Poufsouffle est à chier. Je ne pourrais jamais être comme eux. Ça n'est qu'un court interstice dans ma petite vie. Quand on quittera Poudlard, je ne le reverrais plus. Et retourner dans mon morne quotidien de bâtarde de la famille Entwhistle ne sera que pire après les avoir côtoyé.

- Mais comment je dois vous le dire que je ne veux pas faire parti de votre putain de bande ? leur ai –je hurlé. Je ne veux pas être votre amie !

Un mensonge gros comme une maison. Ils se sont regardés et Potter m'a finalement dit :

- C'est trop tard. Tu es entrée dans le cercle très fermé des Maraudeurs.

- Non ! Putain non !

- Désolé, mais tous ceux qui connaissent le secret de Remus et qui en valent la peine sont parmi nous.

- Ça veut dire vous quatre ?

- Nous cinq, a t -il rectifié.

- Vous avez intérêt à rester aussi loin de moi que possible pendant la journée. Sinon je suis foutue.

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire une fois que j'ai compris que c'était déjà trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Je veux un retourneur de temps.

_Mardi 8 novembre 1977_: _dans la grande salle, pour le petit déjeuné_

Je suis allée voir Remus. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je suis partie plus tôt de la salle commune et je me suis arrêtée à l'infirmerie. Il avait plusieurs égratignures sur le visage et aux bras. Il était déjà réveillé mais il ne semblait pas du tout reposé. Certainement parce qu'il venait de passer une nuit blanche. Et j'imagine que sa transformation doit être douloureuse. Je ne suis cependant pas restée longtemps et de toute façon, une fois que je me suis enquise de sa santé, je n'avais plus rien à lui demander. Je me suis sérieusement demandée pourquoi je suis allée le voir.

Il m'a aimablement fait remarquer que si je ne voulais pas croiser ses trois autres amis, je ferais bien de ne pas trop m'attarder. Lui, il semble me comprendre. Et il m'a remercié avant que je ne m'en aille. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. J'ai quand même croisé ses trois idiots de potes. J'ai failli me prendre la porte de l'infirmerie quand ils l'ont ouverte alors que j'allais faire pareil de mon côté. On s'est regardé bêtement pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne les bouscule pour sortir. Je paris tout ce que tu veux, Journal, qu'ils vont se faire des idées.

_*Cours de soin aux créatures magiques*_

Le professeur Brulopot nous a présenté les sombrals aujourd'hui. J'ai regardé dans le vide pendant la première heure, mais je n'en ai vu aucun. Certainement parce que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Le Sombral qui avait été capturé n'était pas content du tout. D'ailleurs, on n'avait interdiction de trop s'approcher des cordes qui le retenaient et qui bougeaient toute seules. C'est flippant de voir les cordes flotter dans les airs (même si ça prouve qu'il y a bien quelque chose d'invisible) mais ça l'était apparemment encore plus de voir le sombral en question.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule élève capable de le voir : une Serdaigle qui avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et qui avait reculé tout au fond du groupe. Elle est restée juste assez proche pour être à porté de voix. Mais si elle l'avait pu, on voyait bien qu'elle se serait barrée en courant.

On est pas resté à proximité de la créature trop longtemps (pour ne pas risquer que l'un de nous ne se fasse arracher un bout de quelque chose, apparemment c'est féroce et ça mange de la viande) et il nous a présenté un dessin d'un sombral. C'est une espèce de cheval squelettique avec une tête de dragon et des ailes. Mais le plus effrayant dans son apparence, ce sont ses yeux rouges comme des braises. Même si le prof nous a dit qu'en fait l'artiste c'était un peu emballé et qu'ils avaient en réalité des yeux blanc.

Je suis contente de ne pas les voir.

_*Dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch*_

Le prochain match à avoir lieu est celui de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. C'est généralement le seul match qu'on arrive à gagner quand les conditions de vol sont idéales et les joueurs d'en face pas très en forme. Les Serpentards nous font tellement de crasses nos les joueurs font souvent exprès de perdre pour que la torture se termine plus rapidement et les Griffondors ont un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour les joueurs Poufsouffles, qui, même s'ils sont bons, ont l'air complètement maladroits sur leur balais en comparaison. Triste à dire.

Donc, notre équipe doit redoubler d'effort et je n'ai plus le droit de manquer le moindre entraînement ce qui est difficile vu que j'ai des retenues trois soirs par semaine jusqu'au match. Oui, parce qu'Avery était allé se plaindre auprès de Slughorn en disant que cette punition n'était pas assez sévère et qu'il aurait pu en mourir. Comme le vieux morse n'avait pas l'air convaincu que je savais saboter une potion sans que ça ne soit trop dangereux, et que Rogue a renchéri, je me suis retrouvée avec deux semaines en plus de récurage de cachot que ce qui était initialement prévu. Donc, je suis d'assez mauvais poil.

- Murray ! Sand ! Essayez de me désarçonner Schmidt ! Ai – je ordonné. Les passeurs, tentez de mettre un maximum de but !

Le gardien m'a fait signe que j'étais timbré. Sous entendait –il que c'était trop dur? Pourtant, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à l'entraîner à éviter des cognards _et_ à arrêter des buts en même temps.

- Je te signale que nos adversaires vont faire pareil ! T'inquiète, après c'est le tour des autres de se faire canarder. Les batteurs, attention, je vais essayer de vous faire tomber de vos balais.

J'ai levé ma baguette pour leur envoyer des boules d'air comprimées que j'ai pris le soin de légèrement colorer pour les rendre visibles. J'ai touché Murray du premier coup, ce qui m'a donné l'occasion de l'engueuler et de me défouler un peu. Je me suis aussi occupée de Greg qui a l'air trop tranquille dans son coin. Il est plus habile à éviter et tant mieux puisqu'il est attrapeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est amis je ne l'ai épargné. D'ailleurs je l'ai touché à plusieurs reprises. J'ai quand même veillé à ne pas leur faire trop mal parce qu'il faut qu'ils soient en état de marche pour notre match de dimanche prochain.

Cette année, nous avons de la chance, il n'y aura pas de match ni en décembre ni en janvier/ février. Les profs ont peut être eu peur que les joueurs se gèlent les doigts. Même si ça doit être parce que les capitaines ont fait pression. Ou tout simplement parce que les spectateurs (et donc les profs) ont au moins aussi froid que les joueurs quand ces matchs ont lieu sous la neige.

- Tu es encore plus sévère que je ne le pensais, a fait remarquer une voix dans mon dos.

J'ai sursauté si fort que j'ai certainement dû décoller du banc sur lequel je me trouvais et je me suis cassée la gueule quand j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait. Il essayait délibérément de me faire avoir des ennuis où quoi ce crétin de Sirius Black?

- Ça va ? s'est –il inquiété en se levant de sa place.

- Reste où tu es.

Il m'a regardé tandis que j'allais me rasseoir quelques rangs plus bas en diagonale, histoire de mettre un maximum d'espace entre nous. Il était évident qu'il ne me laisserait pas aller m'asseoir de l'autre côté du stade. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il faudrait.

- C'est ridicule, m'a t –il dit.

- Mais très nécessaire pour ma santé physique. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et où sont les autres ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venu espionner la plus mauvaise équipe de Poudlard ?

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous espionner puisque notre match contre vous est déjà passé. Je venais voir comment tu les entraînes.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre?

- Vu comment tu les as engueulé quand ils ont perdu contre nous, je me suis dit que ça devait être divertissants.

- Je ne crie pas des insanités à chaque fois.

- Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Tu as un langage très fleuri en général.

- Alors puisque tu es satisfais, est ce que tu aurais le bon sens de dégager le plancher?

- Tu n'es vraiment pas aimable.

- Si tu venais pour que je sois aimable avec toi, tu as fait le déplacement pour rien.

- Oh, je m'en doutais un peu. Tu as le plus mauvais caractère que j'ai jamais vu.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à me parler ? On se porterai beaucoup mieux toi et moi si tu ne faisais pas chier à essayer d'engager une conversation. De même pour tes potes.

Il y a eu un instant de silence durant lequel j'aurais juré qu'il souriait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de drôle dans mes paroles. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que mon agressivité était factice. En vrai, j'étais quand même un peu contente. Je suis vraiment une personne pitoyable. Je ne me suis pas retournée pour le regarder. Hors de question que je lui donne l'impression qu'il pouvait me parler. J'ai donc continué à lui tourner le dos.

- C'était gentil de passer voir Remus ce matin, a t –il finalement dit.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ça m'avait semblé naturel. On est apparemment quatre élèves à savoir la vérité à son sujet. Si les places étaient inversées, j'aurais aimé qu'on vienne me voir. Je protesterais pour la forme, mais je serais contente qu'une personne qui m'accepte avec ma lycanthropie vienne. Je me suis donc dit que je pouvais aller lui faire un petite visite, même si on a pas parlé. J'aurais peut être mieux fait de m'abstenir, puisqu'il y avait trois autres personnes dans sa vie qui pouvaient tenir ce rôle.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? a poursuivit Black vu que je ne répondais pas.

- Que je te le permette ou pas, tu vas le faire. Alors ne demande pas la permission et pose là.

- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Remus ?

Sérieusement, le question m'a tellement surprise, que je me suis figée. L'idée ne m'avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Je parlais à Remus depuis un mois tout au plus, et c'était vrai que je l'appréciais. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il fallait que je coupe court à cette idée saugrenue.

- Dois –je obligatoire tomber amoureuse de tous les garçons que j'approche ? ai –je grogné en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- Non mais…

- Remus est sans aucun doute le Maraudeur que j'apprécie le plus. Mais c'est à peine si je le considère comme un ami. J'ai du respect pour lui, et ça s'arrête là.

- Je n'avais pas le droit de me poser la question? C'est le seul que tu appelles pas son prénom.

- Vrai. Et pour ta gouverne, même si ça ne te regarde pas, sache que je ne crois pas en l'amour. C'est juste une émotion parasite.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu es à Poufsouffle, nom d'un chien! La maison de la paix et de l'amour!

- Ouais, ben quand on voit où ça m'a mené… Une Maison de merde, une vie de merde. Si j'ai un jour eu de l'amour en moi, il a disparu depuis longtemps.

Je suis devenue bien trop cynique et amère pour que l'amour ait encore une place en moi. Et quand bien même j'en aurais encore, je mépriserais cette émotion. Aimer, c'est être faible. Si l'amour et le pardon rendaient si fort que ça, les Poufsouffles devraient être les meilleurs de Poudlard. Et je crois avoir déjà démontré que ça n'est pas le cas et de loin.

Black est resté silencieux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui. Il avait l'air scandalisé.

- Je ne te crois pas, m'a t –il finalement dit. On aime malgré nous, ce n'est pas une chose qu'on peut réprimer. Si on arrêtait d'aimer, on ne serait plus humain. On ne vivrait plus.

Je me suis levée, et bras croisés j'ai contemplé mon équipe en silence. Ma vie est –elle triste ? Quand je me retrouve seule avec moi-même à ruminer, oui. J'ai l'impression que le monde est noir. Mais la vie m'a rendue ainsi, je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de changer. Je n'ai pas eu l'existence la plus pénible du monde, mais c'est trop tard pour moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Du temps que Greg est là, je survivrais, c'est la première idée qui me vient quand je me demande si je tiendrais le coup à la longue. C'est le soleil géant qui change mon monde de noir en une monde coloré et brillant. Lui, il n'a pas été abîmé. Je le protège, mais en réalité, c'est du simple égoïsme de ma part. Depuis le tout début de notre relation, c'est lui le pilier qui me fait tenir droit. Je m'étonne parfois qu'il soit devenu mon ami. Parce qu'en réalité, nous sommes radicalement opposés tous les deux.

Black est finalement reparti sans un mot de plus. Peut être qu'à présent, il va me ficher la paix ?

_Mercredi 9 novembre 1977 : de retour dans ma salle commune après ma retenu et une bonne douche_

J'arrive pas à croire que Rusard ai voulu nous faire nettoyer des cachots avec plus de 30 cm d'eau dedans. En plus, elle était glacée. Du haut de l'escalier conduisant au cachot en question je n'ai pas pu retenir une grimace. J'ai retiré mes chaussures et mon collant qui me permettait de ne pas avoir trop froid avec le temps qui se rafraîchissait sensiblement en ce mois de novembre. Les garçons m'ont regardé de travers.

- Tu fais quoi ? s'est enquis Remus.

- J'ai pas envie que mes vêtements soient mouillés. Rusard va être fou de rage si je me trimbale avec des chaussures et des collants pleins d'eau. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me colle encore une nouvelle retenue.

- Pas faux, a admis Potter en m'imitant.

Leurs chaussures et chaussettes ont rejoint les miennes et ils ont retroussés leur pantalons jusqu'aux genoux.

- N'hésite pas à te déshabiller d'avantage, a commenté Black en descendant les escaliers en premier.

- Ta gueule ! ai –je répliqué vertement tout en sachant qu'il disait cela délibérément pour me voir réagir.

- Rhooo je plaisantais. T'as vraiment aucun humour.

- Moi ? Aucun humour ? me suis – je agacée.

Il s'était arrêté sur le dernière marche avant l'eau. Je l'ai poussé à la flotte. Il y est tombé la tête la première en poussant un cri d'indignation. Quand il a refait surface au bout de quelques secondes, ses trois amis étaient morts de rires et je lui ai adressé un sourire victorieux.

- Ça les fait pourtant plus rire que ta sois disant blague, l'ai –je nargué.

Du bout du pied, je lui ai envoyé encore un peu d'eau dessus, par pure provocation. Et je crois que c'est ça lui a donné l'idée de la vengeance. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir après réflexion. Heureusement que j'avais pris la précaution de te laisser au dortoir, Journal. Je ne sais pas si le sort aurait résisté à une plongée dans une masse d'eau pareille. Il m'a repêché et j'ai toussé pour recracher l'eau que j'avais respiré par le nez. J'ai bu la tasse quoi.

Une fois que j'ai repris mon souffle, je lui ai attrapé la tête en plongeant mes doigts dans sa masse de cheveux noirs pour bien assurer ma prise et je la lui ai enfoncée sous l'eau. Avant qu'il n'ai pu à nouveau se venger, je m'étais relevée et éloignée, dégoulinante d'eau. Et j'avais soudainement extrêmement froid.

- Vous m'avez donné une idée, nous a dit Potter en levant sa baguette.

Rusard avait voulu nous les confisquer, mais on avait prétendu qu'on les avait laissées dans les dortoirs, comme on en avait pris l'habitude. Et je ne l'ai pas regretté quand j'ai senti l'eau se réchauffer à une vitesse hallucinante jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque trop chaude. Putain, ça je peux te dire c'était une idée géniale. Heureux de sa trouvaille, Potter s'est débarrassé de sa chemise et de sa cravate, tout comme ses deux amis encore secs tandis que Black arrachait la sienne, de toute façon trempée. J'aurais pu protester. Mais je me suis contentée de les détailler.

Et je dois dire que hormis Pettigrow ils étaient plutôt musclés. Plus musclé que la normal, même pour des joueurs de Quidditch (je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais compris comment le fait de se retrouver sur un balais peut muscler quelqu'un). Je me demande s'ils font de la musculation en dehors de leur heures d'entraînements ? Pour Remus, je suppose que ça vient de ses transformations en loup – garou et des efforts qu'il fait pour y résister le plus longtemps possible. A moins que tous les lycanthropes soient musclés. Seul Pettigrow, encore et toujours lui, faisait tâche. Il est assez rondouillard pour que je me dise qu'il ferait bien de ralentir un peu sur la bouffe.

- Le spectacle te plaît ? m'a demandé Black avec un sourire.

- Plutôt, ai – je admis de bonne grâce. Je dois être la seule fille qui a le droit à un strip-tease des quatre Maraudeurs en même temps. Ne pas en profiter serait stupide.

- Tu pourrais aussi te déshabiller, a suggéré Potter avec un sourire pervers.

- Je dirais à Lily que tu ne te contentes pas seulement de sa personne, l'ai –je menacé en rigolant. Et je préfère la suggestion à la démonstration.

A vrai dire, j'avais retiré mon pull et il ne me restait sur le dos que ma chemise blanche, et donc plus transparente qu'autre chose puisqu'elle était également détrempée. Je me serais quand même sentie mal à l'aise seulement avec un soutif, même si ma silhouette était tout a fait visible sous ma chemise.

Il fallut qu'on commence par trouver la grille où était censé se déverser l'eau. Mais nous ne sommes pas arrivés à nous concentrer. Parce que Potter, encore et toujours lui, a fait apparaître des balles en mousse. Tu sais, ces petites balles qui se gorgent d'eau et qui la déverse partout quand tu te la prends en pleine tête. Et il y avait beau n'y avoir que 50 cm d'eau, il y en avait assez pour qu'une bataille ait lieu. Que je sois maudite, mais je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de ma vie. N'oublions pas que nous nous trouvions dans un cachot lugubre. Et il a fallu que j'aille en retenue avec les Maraudeurs pour que j'expérimente ça. La vie est parfois ironique …

En revanche la réaction de Rusard quand il est revenu n'a pas été pas drôle du tout. Parce que nous avions rigolé trois heures au lieu de travailler et que le cachot en question, enfumé par la vapeur de l'eau que nous avions réchauffé à tour de rôle, n'était ni vidé ni propre.

Je crois qu'on aurait quand même pu éviter le pire de sa colère s'il n'avait pas reçu l'une des balles en mousse dans la figure. Et je parierais que Black l'avait vu quand il l'a lancée parce qu'elle m'est passée nettement à côté. Ce qui m'a paru horriblement maladroit sur le moment, surtout venant d'un des passeurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Bref, au final, on a écopé de deux semaines de retenue supplémentaire chacun. Super. Et j'arrive presque à ne pas le regretter. Je suis en train de céder au phénomène Maraudeur ! Plus aucun doute là-dessus. Merde.

J'aimerai souligner ici que je sens que ça ne va m'apporter que des ennuis.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews, en plus de faire plaisir à l'auteure, servent également à signaler les choses comme "tu ferais bien de mieux te relire, il y a des fautes partout". J'ai relu l'un des premiers chapitre que j'ai posté et j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! _

_A suivre ..._


	7. Les dettes

_Salut **Maman Bouba** ! Merci beaucoup:)_

_Merci aussi a toi **Lune**:) ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier !_

* * *

**Les dettes ou ne surtout pas les contracter auprès de ses amis **

_Jeudi 10 novembre 1977: en métamorphose_

Ça y est. Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé ! On a su que je me suis (bien malgré moi) rapprochée des Maraudeurs. Je parie que c'est arrivé parce qu'hier soir, j'ai fait une partie du trajet depuis les cachots jusqu'à ma salle commune en leur compagnie. Ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant.

Mais nous étions tous les 5 trempés jusqu'aux os, on rigolait encore et j'ai donc quelque peu mis ma prudence de côté. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi on me regardait bizarrement jusqu'à ce matin ce que je me fasse interpeller (agresser serait plus juste) par un zélé morceau du fan club de Black que j'avais un tant sois peu occulté jusque là.

Il y avait des filles venant des 4 maisons, même si celles de Poufsouffles se tenaient un peu à l'écart, visiblement pas très rassurées de s'en prendre à moi. Je n'ai pas bonne réputation au sein de ma maison. Mais ça ne m'enlevait que deux opposantes. J'ai eu le droit à un discours disant que si je faisais mine de m'approcher de Sirius (on pouvait presque imaginer les petits cœurs sur les i à la place du point berk !) elles me pourriraient tellement la vie que je me suiciderais au bout de deux jours. Si elles ne me décapitaient pas d'abord. Sympa.

Comment je m'en suis tirée ? Explication :

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est Sirius Black ! me suis –je exclamée en tendant le doigt.

Heureusement pour moi qu'il passait par là ! C'était marrant de les voir toutes tourner la tête en même temps. Mais la réaction de Black a été encore mieux. Il m'a cherché des yeux, m'a trouvé et a affiché une mine horrifiée quand il a compris ce que je venais de faire. Elles se sont précipitées vers lui.

J'ai battu en retraire pliée en deux tellement je rigolais, avant de me diriger vers la salle de métamorphose. C'est pas facile d'écrire discrètement, Journal. Je pari que cette vieille chatte de McGonagall voit à travers les bureaux. Je te retrouverais plus tard.

_Vendredi 11 novembre 1977 : en retenue_

Black n'a pas apprécié ma petite blague d'hier. Il avait visiblement envie de se venger. Mais comme je mettais sans cesse Remus entre nous, il n'y est jamais arrivé.

- C'était ou toi ou moi, ai –je tenté de lui expliquer. Il valait mieux que ce soit toi. Au moins elles n'essayent pas de te tuer.

- Tout est relatif ! J'ai des bleus partout !

Il a même soulevé sa chemise pour me prouver qu'il disait vrai. Et effectivement il avait un bel hématome violacé au niveau des côtes. Je me suis humblement excusée, mais je n'ai pas promis de ne pas recommencer. Certainement pas.

Et son bleu pourrait très bien avoir une autre origine qu'une agression d'une de ses furies vu les conneries qu'il fait constamment avec ses potes.

_Jeudi 17 novembre : cachée à la lisière de la forêt interdite_

Ma vie commence sérieusement à devenir compliquée. Apparemment tout le monde semble au courant qu'une élève a réussi à s'intégrer au groupe des Maraudeurs et le fait que je sois une fille n'arrange rien.

Je n'ai pourtant jamais voulu ça (et je crois que c'est pour cela que ça a marché, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais encore ma petite vie tranquille et anonyme) ! Quand on sait le nombre de personne qui avait déjà essayé de faire pareil sans succès, c'est d'autant plus consternant.

Maudit soit le jour où j'ai aidé Sirius Black à se débarrasser de ce sort dans les toilettes ! Parce ce que c'est bien là que tout a commencé. Même si c'est le secret de Remus qui m'a définitivement mise dans la merde.

La forêt interdite m'a toujours paru flippante. Mais un jour j'aimerais bien la visiter.

_Dimanche 20 novembre : dans les gradins du Quidditch_

Le match contre Serdaigle à débuté depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et je trouve que nos joueurs s'en sortent merveilleusement bien. Ils doivent sentir la menace qui émane de moi si jamais ils échouent. Greg a déjà repéré le vif d'or une fois, mais il a dû abandonner la poursuite pour rester sur son balai avec les cognards qui volaient vers lui. Et dieu merci, Charles joue convenablement. A t –il compris que de jouer comme un pied nuit plus à Poufsouffle qu'à moi-même ? Espérons !

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

On a gagné ! On a gagné avec 40 points d'avance sur Serdaigle ! Une victoire pour la maison Poufsouffle ! Que tous ceux qui nous méprisent se la mettent dans le cul !

_Vendredi 26 novembre 1977 : après avoir laissés les Maraudeurs derrière moi_

Ça y est, je viens de finir ma dernière heure de colle ! Les quatre autres en ont encore pour un moment. En fait, ils accumulent tellement d'heures qu'apparemment, ils en ont jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je me suis quand même sentie un peu soulagée que ça soit terminé… Mais d'un autre côté, je m'amusais bien avec eux.

Je ne commence quand même pas à les considérer comme des amis ? Merde, si. Mais maintenant qu'on ne se verra plus régulièrement, je suppose que je n'ai plus à m'en faire pour ça… Ça me rend presque triste tiens ! Crystall, ce n'est pas le moment de t'attendrir ! Pas alors que je suis enfin libre.

Je ne crois même pas à ce que je viens d'écrire.

_Dimanche 27 novembre 1977 : Dans le parc_

Avec le mois de décembre qui est tout proche, est arrivé la première neige. J'étais dehors avec Greg (bizarrement j'aime beaucoup la fraîcheur qui règne dans l'air en ce moment) quand les premiers flocons sont tombés. Il ne fait pas encore assez froid pour que la neige tienne. Mais bientôt toute la région sera recouverte de son manteau blanc annuel. Je n'ai encore jamais vu une année sans neige à Poudlard. Si jamais ça arrivait, les élèves perdraient un spectacle magnifique. Peut être que cette année on va pouvoir patiner sur le lac. Ça n'était pas possible l'année dernière, mais les années encore avant si.

C'est bientôt les vacances. Je ne rentrerais pas, comme tous les ans. Oliver et Queenie se sont déjà inscrits sur la liste : j'ai vu leurs nom dessus quand Greg s'est aussi inscrit. Mes parents seront ravis de les revoir. Greg m'a invité chez lui pour les vacances, mais j'ai refusé, comme chacune de ses invitations. Je reste persuadée qu'il vaut mieux ne pas impliquer de moldu dans ma vie, parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas se défendre si jamais ma famille décidait que je me rapprochais trop d'eux. Je suis une bâtarde, mais je porte toujours le nom d'Entwhistle et tant que je ne serais pas morte, je pourrais toujours le salir.

Du coup, Greg a décidé de rentrer seulement la deuxième semaine et de passer Noël avec moi. Pour la stupide raison que "_personne ne devrait passer Noël seul_". J'ai protesté pour la forme, mais je l'adore. Il sait bien que s'il n'est pas là, je vais ruminer dans mon coin sur le dernier véritable Noël en famille que j'ai passé. Il date d'avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. Peut être un nécessaire de nettoyage pour balais. J'ai vu qu'il arrivait au bout du sien. Ça va me coûter cher, mais vu que je n'offre de cadeau à personne d'autre, je peux me le permettre. C'est bien parce que c'est lui !

_Jeudi 1 décembre 1977 : cours de métamorphose_

McGonagall s'est sentie une âme généreuse aujourd'hui. Quand un élève a demandé à savoir comme on métamorphosait quelque chose en bonhomme de neige, elle a changé le plan de son cours pour nous l'apprendre. Je me demande pourquoi on pourrait avoir envie d'apprendre quelque chose de pareil, sérieusement ? C'est bien plus drôle de les faire soi même !

_*A la bibliothèque*_

Lily et moi étions en train de disserter sur la meilleur façon de s'occuper d'un filet du diable (sans finir étranglé, cela va de soi) pour le devoir de botanique quand nous avons été rejointes par les Maraudeurs. Moi qui pensais que je ne les reverrais plus maintenant que j'ai fini mes retenues….

Remus venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie après sa dernière transformation en loup –garou. Je suis passée le voir, mais il était endormi et je n'avais pas voulu le déranger. Il a l'air beaucoup moins fatigué et beaucoup moins malade quand il dort.

S'emparant d'un coussin, il est venu se poser à côté de moi. Agitant ma baguette, j'ai déplacé les petites boules de lumière que j'avais créées pour m'éclairer (parce que toutes les lampes à huile du 3ème étage ont mystérieusement disparues) afin qu'elles éclairent tout le monde et plus seulement Lily et moi. Va savoir pourquoi, Journal, mais Lily Evans est totalement incapable de réussir ce sort de base alors qu'elle ne loupe aucun autre.

Elle a même réussi à créer un patronus corporel (c'est-à-dire avec une forme définie) dès le premier jour où le prof de défense contre les forces du mal nous a lancé sur le sujet. Je ne suis pas en cours de DCFM avec les Griffondors, mais j'ai entendu des Serdaigles s'en extasier dans les couloirs. Je n'arrive même pas à faire jaillir de la fumée blanche de ma baguette. Parce qu'apparemment mon souvenir n'est pas suffisamment heureux ! Ça restera sans doute un sortilège qui ne marche pas avec moi. Greg a presque réussi à avoir un patronus corporel,lui. De quoi me rendre jalouse.

- La meilleure façon de s'occuper d'un filet du diable, c'est de le mettre au soleil pour le faire crever, a commenté Potter. C'est une vrai saloperie cette plante.

- Il n'a apprécié d'avoir manqué de se faire étrangler par l'un d'eux une fois, m'a confié Black.

- Cette plante n'avait à la base rien à faire dans la serre trois, a commenté Remus avec un sourire avant de se pencher vers moi. Au fait, je sais que tu es passée me voir à l'infirmerie. Merci.

- Comment as –tu…

Il a tapoté son nez avant que j'ai fini de poser ma question. Bien sûr ! Son odorat est plus développé que la moyenne quand il vient juste de réaliser sa transformation. La prochaine fois, je ne mettrais plus de parfum. Ça doit être ça qui m'a trahi.

_Lundi 5 décembre 1977 : dans le hall_

Ils viennent d'afficher qu'il y aura encore une sortie à Prés-Au-Lard ce samedi. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir envoyer un hibou au magasin de balais du Chemin de Traverse sans que Greg soit au courant. Il veut en profiter de cette sortie pour envoyer des pâtisseries chez lui. Il y a une boulangerie qui en fait des "_façon sorcier_" et apparemment ses parents les adorent. Comme quoi on peut être moldu et quand même profiter des avantages qu'ont les sorciers.

_Jeudi 9 décembre : dans les cuisines de Poudlard_

J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant après avoir échappé à un sort peu enviable, c'est pour ça que je me trouves ici. Les futurs Mangemorts ont réussi à me coincer dans un coin où je n'aurais théoriquement pas dû recevoir d'aide : les toilettes des garçons. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour moi, hormis ce que j'en ai deviné (apparemment le fait que je sois une Sang Pur même de Poufsouffle leur donne le droit me sauter sans être sali), mais ils voulaient clairement s'offrir un dernier plaisir avant de partir pour les vacances. Et à une contre cinq, je n'avais aucune chance avec ou sans baguette. Ce qui m'a sauvé ?

Qui m'a sauvé serait plus juste. Il se trouve à côté de moi en ce moment même. J'ai nommé Sirius Black. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir arriver. Il a détourné leur attention (c'était quand même du 5 contre un) juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour leur lancer un sort dans le dos. Les Serpentards se sont écroulés, inconscients, et j'ai pris le temps de leur faire un petit cadeau en plus. Quand ils vont revenir à eux, ils vont avoir des bois de rennes sur la tête. Je suis restée sur le thème de Noël. Bon, d'accord à l'origine, je voulais les transformer intégralement, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis nulle en métamorphose.

- En fait, m'a dit Sirius alors qu'on attendait la collation que nous avions demandé aux elfes, ton carnet est un journal intime, non ?

- Je préfère le terme de journal de bord, si tu veux bien. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai encore toute ma tête. Merci pour tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas que je m'en serais sortie sans toi.

- Y'a pas de quoi, a t –il sourit. Mais maintenant, tu as une dette envers moi.

- Ça veut dire que tu en avais une quand je t'ai aidé avec tes cheveux il y a quelques temps ?

- Tu n'es jamais venu réclamer de dette.

- Qui réclame des dettes à ses amis ?

Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler, mais j'aurais dû. C'est sortit tout seul. Il m'a fixé avec des yeux ronds avant de m'offrir un sourire énorme et un peu carnassier.

- Parce que tu nous considères comme tes amis ?

J'ai préféré détourner les yeux et ne pas répondre. Non mais quelle imbécile je fais ! Je devrais toujours tourner 7 fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. Toujours ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge.

- Ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! s'est –il récrié en voyant ma réaction. Pour nous quatre, tu es une amie. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait un jour où la réciproque serait vrai. Tu semble tellement… hermétique.

- Hermétique ? ai -je relevé. Une personne n'est pas hermétique. Un récipient oui, mais une personne non.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, a t –il répondu.

- Non.

C'était de la pure mauvaise fois. Bien entendu que je voyais très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Arriver à me faire considérer quelqu'un comme un ami est aussi difficile que de pousser un rocher de 170kg au sommet d'une montagne sans aide et sans magie. Moi, têtue ? Nooon tu crois Journal ? Il a fallu deux ans pour que Greg passe du statut de camarade de classe sympa à ami et le double pour que je considère comme mon meilleur ami. Black m'a jeté un regard... noir. Quel jeu de mot pitoyable...

- Tu mens, tu sais de quoi je parle.

- Comment as – tu su que j'étais dans ces toilettes ? lui ai –je demandé pour changer de sujet.

- Je les ai vu t'y faire entrer.

C'était mon jour de chance. Pourtant en général, je n'en ais pas. Enfin, pas plus que la moyenne des gens en tout cas.

- Tu restes à Poudlard ces vacances ? s'est –il soudainement enquis.

- Par la force des choses oui.

Mes parents m'ont fait comprendre clairement que je n'étais plus la bienvenue à la maison depuis qu'ils m'ont déshéritée. C'était à peine s'ils me toléraient durant l'été. Et comme a présent je suis majeur, ils m'ont carrément jeté du logis familial le 1er septembre dernier. Tout ce que je possède se trouve dans la grosse malle qui m'a accompagné à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à l'endroit où je vais dormir une fois sorti de l'école. Je suis une SDF.

- Alors je te demanderais un service pendant ces vacances en échange de celui que je t'ai rendu tout à l'heure, m'a dit Black en se levant.

- Pourquoi ne pas me le demander maintenant ?

Cet idiot s'est contenté d'un sourire avant de sortir des cuisines et de me planter là comme une imbécile. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait de ne pas mentir et nier que je le considère comme un ami ?

Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas voulu me demander ce service tout de suite parce qu'il sait que j'aurais refusé et que j'aurais soudainement décidé de me barrer pendant les vacances, même si je ne sais pas où je serais allée.

_Samedi 17 décembre 1977 : aux trois balais_

Greg est allé commander ses gâteaux pendant que j'allais à la poste. Apparemment la boulangerie a un réseau de transport qui n'a rien à voir avec les hiboux, donc il n'a pas eu besoin d'aller à la volière pour envoyer ces pâtisseries. J'ai croisé Peter là bas et il avait l'air nerveux. Oui, je l'ai bien appelé par son prénom. Je ne le fais pas encore à voix haute, mais je fais des efforts et quand j'écris, j'utilise leurs prénoms. Quand on est foutu, autant continuer à s'enfoncer. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière de toute façon vu que toute l'école est au courant que je côtoie les Maraudeurs et que j'ai dit à Sirius que je les considérais comme des amis. Donc, Peter avait l'air vraiment nerveux. Il a sursauté quand il m'a vu arriver.

- Ah, Cry… Crystall. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'envoie une lettre ? ai –je hasardé.

Ce qui me paraissait évident vu qu'on était dans ce qu'on appelle couramment une poste. Je me suis demandée ce qui lui prenait. D'accord, c'était la première fois qu'on se croisait alors que les trois autres zigotos sont absents. Mais étais –ce une raison ? Je ne mord pas. Il avait dans la main une lettre épaisse.

- C'est pour qui ? me suis –je enquis mine de rien.

- Ma mère.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Il était nerveux parce qu'il envoyait une lettre en express à sa mère ? Je n'y crois franchement pas. Mais après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. Une fois le bon de commande envoyé, je ne me suis pas attardée et je suis plutôt retournée voir Greg qui n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Comme on avait toute la journée devant nous, je ne l'ai pas pressé.

Une fois fait, nous nous sommes rendu à la librairie. Il est parti de son côté entre les rayonnages tandis que je me rendais du côté papeterie. J'ai acheté de l'encre, du parchemin et un stylo moldu. Celui que j'utilise pour écrire dans tes pages, Journal, a fini par s'épuiser.

Puis, comme Gregory semblait fort occupé, j'ai déambulé parmi les étagères à la recherche d'un bouquin intéressant. J'en ai repéré un sur les incantations, mais je ne pourrais pas l'acheter. Quand mes parents m'ont jetés dehors, ils ont aussi cessé les apports d'or réguliers qu'ils font aux coffres qu'ils ont ouverts pour mes sœurs, mon frère et moi à notre naissance. Ils ne peuvent plus retirer ce qu'ils m'ont donné, ni m'empêcher d'accéder à cet or puisque c'était moi qui possède la clef du coffre, mais les quelques gallions que je possède ne me suffiront pas pour vivre alors je dois les économiser un maximum. Sans compter la somme que j'ai déboursé pour le cadeau de Greg.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas cessé ces virements d'argent dès ma première année à Poudlard. Peut être voulaient –ils me laisser quand même un petit capital histoire que je ne me retrouve pas à mendier ? Comme dit, je suis peut être chassée, mais je m'appelle toujours Entwhistle et donc, je peux toujours salir leur réputation. Mais il va quand même falloir que je me trouve très vite un travail en sortant de Poudlard.

- Salut ! s'est soudainement exclamé James en surgissant à côté de moi.

J'ai manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Il était arrivé juste au moment où je feuillerais la Gazette du Sorcier et où j'étais tombé sur un article parlant d'une attaque d'Inferis à Dufftown, soit pas très loin de Poudlard. Je suis contente de ne pas être abonnée à ce journal. Ça m'évite de voir toutes les catastrophes provoquées par Tu – Sais – Qui et ses partisans. J'ai replié le journal et j'ai demandé à James :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis à la recherche d'un livre à offrir à Lily pour Noël. Mais puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

- Moi?

- Tu es son amie, tu dois bien savoir ce qui lui ferais plaisir.

Vu que ça ne me coûtait rien de l'aider, et que Greg semblait toujours occupé, je l'ai suivi entre les rayonnages.

- Tu lui fais un cadeau tous les ans? Me suis –je enquis.

- Oui.

- Tiens, pourquoi pas un livre sur les êtres de l'eau et leur culture ?

Il a secoué la tête. Nous avons fait la moitié de la librairie ensemble jusqu'à ce que je décide que j'en avais marre. Rien ne semblait assez bien à ses yeux pour sa chérie. Très bien, mais alors qu'il ne m'entraîne pas dans son délire ! Je pari qu'il doit encore y être en ce moment même. Gregory m'attendait patiemment à l'entrée. Il avait probablement deviné que je ne tarderais pas à perde patience.

- Tu n'as finalement rien acheter? lui ai –je demandé.

- Non, ils n'avaient pas ce que je cherchais.

- Tant pis. Tu es prêt à retourner au château ? J'ai l'intention d'essayer de réviser mon sort du patronus.

- Encore ? A ce stade là, ça devient de l'obsession. Avant on pourrait aller boire quelque chose aux Trois Balais.

Je lui ai tiré la langue (un geste parfaitement adulte et mature) et nous sommes allés nous asseoir aux Trois Balais. L'établissement était bondé, ce qui était compréhensible vu la fraîcheur à l'extérieur et la chaleur à l'intérieur. Nous nous sommes assis dans un coin, sur deux chaises sans table.

Je me suis contentée d'un sirop de cerise soda avec une boule de glace tandis que Greg a opté pour quelque chose de plus fort. Comment peut –il boire du Whisky Pur Feu et rester encore totalement sobre et maître de lui ? Mystère. Mais ceux qui le traitent de tapette ne l'ont jamais vu boire ça. Il le descend comme si c'était du petit lait. Il y a des hétéro qui n'oseraient pas en commander. J'ai goûté une fois, mais pas deux. Ça incendie la bouche, la gorge et l'estomac, d'où le nom, je suppose. Quand j'aurais fini ma boisson, nous rentreront à Poudlard.

_Lundi 19 décembre 1977 : dans la grande salle _

Je suis toujours étonnée au bout de 7 ans de l'impression de vide qui règne au château durant les vacances. Mais cette année, une bonne moitié des élèves sont quand même restés, dont une grand majorité de 7ème année. Même si nous sommes majeurs et que nous pouvons donc utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, c'est ici que sont concentrés toutes les connaissances et la documentation nécessaire. Sans parler des professeurs qui nous écoutent et nous aident volontiers. Les ASPIC arrivent à grand pas.

_*Dans une salle de classe vide*_

Je me suis isolée pour essayer encore une fois le sort du patronus. Mais je n'y arrive toujours pas. D'où me vient cette soudaine obsession ? Du fait que tout le monde dans la classe a plus où moins réussi à lui donner une pseudo forme alors que moi toujours pas la moindre lueur blanche. Même les plus nuls des Poufsouffle ont eu un résultat ! Gilderoy a obtenu un semblant de nuage blanc nom d'un chien ! Et moi, toujours rien, ce qui me fait littéralement enrager.

- Spero Patronum, a soudainement dit une voix dans mon dos après une de mes énièmes tentatives ratées.

Un chien énorme et argenté, parfaitement formé, a surgit devant moi et s'est mis à courir dans la salle. Un patronus ne fait pas de bruit, mais il était clair que s'il avait eu une voix, ce chien aurait aboyé. Il me disait quelque chose, comme une impression de déjà vu… Mais au diable si je me le rappelais d'où. J'ai tendu la main vers lui. Il n'était pas exactement solide puisque j'ai pu y entrer ma main, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de tangible. Il était chaud. Je suppose que c'est normal. Un patronus est l'expression d'un souvenir très heureux et ça doit dégager de la chaleur ce genre de chose.

Je me suis tournée vers Sirius Black qui était entré dans la salle et avait refermé la porte en silence derrière lui. Sans doute a –il assisté à quelques uns de mes essais infructueux avant de se manifester. Le chien a sautillé autours de nous, et à chaque bond, il s'élevait un peu plus dans les airs jusqu'à pouvoir courir autour du lustre qui pendait au plafond et éclairait la pièce. Puis, il s'est soudainement évanoui et il n'y a plus eu de trace de sa présence.

- Il faut penser à quelque chose d'heureux, m'a dit Sirius.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je n'ai aucun souvenir assez heureux pour arriver à produire même de la fumée. Que fais –tu là?

- Tu te rappelle quand je t'ai dit que j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service ?

Ouais, je m'en rappelais que trop bien. Mais comme j'avais la nette impression que ça ne me plairait pas, j'ai fait mon idiote, en espérant qu'il croit que j'avais vraiment oublié :

- C'était quand déjà ?

- Quand je t'ai tiré des griffes des Serpentards. On était dans les cuisines quand je te l'ai dit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? ai –je soupiré.

- En fait, j'ai reçu une invitation…

- Et ?

- … Pour la soirée dansante qu'organiste Slughorn à Noël. Et j'aimerais que tu sois ma cavalière.

Il a dit cela tellement vite que je l'ai un instant regardé stupidement. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Mais son expression m'a dit que si, j'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'il venait de dire. J'ai fais un pas en arrière.

- Pourquoi moi ? me suis –je horrifiée. Il y a des dizaine de filles qui diraient oui tout de suite. Elles diraient amen à tout ce que tu veux si tu le leur demandais !

- C'est la troisième soirée de Noël du club Slugh à laquelle je suis convié, m'a t –il patiemment expliqué. Je sais bien que je n'ai qu'à demander à certaines pour qu'elles disent oui. Je l'ai fais durant deux ans. Mais… Putain je ne survivrais pas à une soirée supplémentaire avec l'une d'elles. Elles passent leur temps à essayer de m'attirer sous le gui et sont persuadées qu'on va sortir ensemble alors que je l'emmène juste parce que je ne peux pas me pointer tout seul sinon slugh me trouve une cavalière lui même. Et à la fin c'est pire. Elle pleure, me dit qu'elle me déteste, et le lendemain elle est à l'infirmerie parce que les autres filles n'ont pas supporté que je l'ai choisi elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas y aller tiens ! Ça ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit ?

- James y est aussi convié, et il me tuerait si je n'y allait pas.

Bien sûr, toujours leur solidarité à deux noises. Comme si une amitié comme la leur pouvait vaciller à cause d'une absence à une soirée dansante, fut –elle celle de Noël ! James lui ferait la gueule 2h30 et il oublierait.

La seule chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler, c'était de me barrer et de me terrer dans un coin bien tranquille, loin de lui, tout le reste des vacances.

- Je pourrais finir à l'infirmerie à cause de cette connerie.

- Tu sais te défendre. Et tu n'es pas une dinde persuadée que le monde est rose et que je suis un dieu.

J'ai ouvert la bouche, médusée. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'il dise ça, lui. Ça l'a fait remonter dans mon estime.

- Quoi ? s'est –il alarmé en voyant mon expression.

- C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

Et j'étais très sérieuse. On s'est un instant regardé avant d'éclater de rire jusqu'à être plié en deux. J'avais mal aux abdos après. J'ai dû essuyer les larmes qui avaient perlées au coin de mes yeux quand je me suis redressée.

- Non, sérieusement ? m'a t –il dit.

- Évidemment que je suis sérieuse ! ai –je rétorqué.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

- C'était un piège ?

- Quoi ? Non ! J'étais tout à fait sincère. Et au moins, avec toi je suis sûr d'avoir quelqu'un de normal comme cavalière. Même si tu as mauvais caractère

- Dis moi une chose…

- Quoi?

- Si j'essaye de te tirer sous une branche de gui, y a t –il la moindre chance pour que tu ne me refasses plus jamais la même demande ?

- En fait, tu es quand même un peu bizarre. Mais je crains que ça ne fonctionne pas.

J'ai dû avoir l'air vraiment mécontente parce qu'il a sourit. La question que je me posais (et me pose encore) était : est-ce que je devais y aller ? Mon instinct de survie me disait non, surtout pas, sous aucun prétexte. Mais si j'y allais, je pourrais pas essayer de faire un peu bouger les choses pour les Poufsouffles. Et en plus, même si jamais je ne le lui dirais, Sirius était d'agréable compagnie. Et comme ça, je paierais plus que largement ma dette. Sans compter que j'avais toujours été curieuse de savoir comment se passait réellement une soirée du club slugh. Mais, ça c'est un secret.

- J'ai le droit à un temps de réflexion?

- Oui, m'a t –il dit avec un soupire de soulagement avant de rajouter. Tu n'as pas dit non tout de suite.

- Tu pensais que j'allais le faire ?

- Oui. Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu n'as pas l'air très portée sur les soirées.

- Je n'ai jamais participé à l'une d'entre elle.

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte de la salle. Je l'ai retenu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, après coup. Mais j'ai éprouvé le besoin de lui préciser un truc qui me semblait important sur le moment :

- Tu sais, je suis peut –être froide mais je ne suis pas cruelle.

Il a paru aussi surpris que moi. Il s'est contenté de hocher la tête et de sortir pour me laisser seule. J'ai essayé de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre de sa demande. Mais bizarrement, j'éprouve le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Une autre fille, parce que Greg ne me semble pas approprié comme confident pour cette fois. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Ce qui ressemble le plus à une amie fille pour moi, c'est Lily Evans, et j'ai plus d'une chance sur deux de la trouver là bas.

_*A la bibliothèque*_

Lily se trouvait effectivement là quand je suis arrivée. Et elle n'avait pas plus l'air d'être venue pour travailler que moi. J'ai toujours trouvé que la bibliothèque était un lieu propice à la réflexion, peut être qu'elle aussi. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Tiens, je ne me rappelais pas de l'avoir vu nerveuse un jour. Elle semble toujours sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle fait.

- Salut. Un problème ?

- James m'a demandé s'il pouvait être mon cavalier pour la soirée du professeur Slughorn.

- C'est la journée on dirait.

Elle a levé un regard inquisiteur vers moi. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose qui m'a informée qu'elle était soulagée de pouvoir s'intéresser à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je peux lui pardonner, parce que j'ai passé la sienne à la loupe après. Et de toute façon, c'était pour ça que j'étais venue la trouver.

- Qui t'a demandé ?

- Sirius.

Je me suis tu. C'était la première fois que j'utilisai son prénom à voix haute. Ça ne m'a pas paru bizarre. Juste naturel. C'est de pire en pire. Je me ramollis. Lily a souri.

- Je pensais bien qu'il te choisirait cette année. Si tu l'avais vu aux soirées de Noël avec ces filles qui lui courent après. On dirait toujours qu'il a envie de se noyer dans son verre.

- J'avais crû comprendre. Il me l'a dit dans sa plaidoirie pour me convaincre de l'accompagner.

- Tu n'as pas dit oui ?

- Je voulais réfléchir un peu avant.

- Tu veux qu'on réfléchisse ensemble ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à James ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir.

On a eu la même idée apparemment. En même temps, que répondre d'autre quand on est indécis ?

- Mais tu n'as pas dit non tout de suite, lui ai –je fait remarquer.

- Effectivement. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête. On avait l'impression que je venais de lui donner un coup de massue. Il avait même commencé à plaider sa cause.

- Tu l'as trop habitué au refus.

- J'imagine. Comment a réagi Sirius ?

- Ça a de l'importance ? La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé c'est parce que je ne suis pas une de ces hystériques qui essayent à tout prix de lui sauter dessus. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton histoire avec James.

- Il t'apprécie. James, Remus et Peter aussi. Voilà pourquoi il a demandé.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner. Un ricanement ouvertement moqueur ce qui n'a pas échappé à Lily. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. Elle m'a foudroyé du regard. J'avais oublié que parfois elle pouvait faire peur. James n'a qu'à bien se tenir si jamais ils finissent pas sortir ensemble.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, a t –elle répondu sèchement.

- Chacun son point de vue.

- Et toi aussi tu les apprécie. Sinon tu l'aurais envoyé bouler tout de suite.

- J'ai une dette envers lui, ai -je rétorqué.

- Tu n'es pas cruelle, mais tu es dure avec les gens qui t'entourent Crystall. Très dure. Je pense qu'aucune dette d'aucune sorte ne t'aurais empêché de lui dire non d'entrée si tu ne l'avait pas apprécié. Et tu l'aurais fait sans remord. J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, ça n'est pas de ta faute. Mais au fond de toi, je sais que tu as bon cœur.

Je suis restée abasourdie assez longtemps pour qu'elle s'en aille. Moi, j'ai bon cœur ? C'est la nouvelle de l'année. Celle là on ne me l'avait jamais faite. Je ne veux pas avoir bon cœur. C'est une manière supplémentaire de souffrir.

_*En haut de la tour qui n'est ni celle d'Astronomie, ni celle de Serdaigle, ni celle de Griffondor*_

Il fait nuit, et le ciel est bien dégagé. J'aime venir ici le soir pour regarder les étoiles. Je trouve que c'est étrangement apaisant. On est si haut au dessus du château qu'on entend plus rien. L'air est vif et frais et la solitude est reposante. L'ascension pour arriver jusqu'ici n'est pas très agréable. Ça n'est pas pour rien que la tour est inutilisée. Les marches sont très étroites, très rapprochées, inégales et montent presque à la verticale. J'ai trouvé ce petit coin de paradis alors que j'explorais le château avec Gregory en deuxième année. Depuis, on y monte régulièrement. Mais quand on a du temps et jamais si c'est pour y passer moins d'une heure. La montée est trop longue et trop pénible pour que ça en vaille la peine sinon.

Comme on est en hiver le ciel est encore plus pur que d'ordinaire. Ça fait déjà une bonne demie heure que je suis montée. Mes yeux ont eu le temps de s'adapter au noir. Je déplore juste que se soit bientôt la pleine lune. Elle occupe le ciel de sa face ronde et lumineuse et occulte les étoiles. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un ciel étoilé sans lune. Et chaque fois que je regarde la lune, ça me rappelle Remus et le fait que tous ses malheurs viennent de là. Je me demande comment la pleine lune peut réveiller le virus qui vit en lui. Si on détruisait la lune, les lycanthropes seraient –ils tous guéri, faute de stimulation pour la transformation ? Ou alors les transformations sont –elle périodiques et le hasard a voulu que se soit en raccord avec la pleine lune ? On ne le saura probablement jamais.

Je crois que je vais accepter d'aller au club slugh avec Sirius. Mais seulement si Lily y va aussi. Comme ça, je ne serais pas seule. Et si James et Sirius se conduisent comme des goujats, on pourra se soutenir. Mais juste une fois. Il n'y en aura pas de deuxième.

J'ai la désagréable impression de me faire des illusions à ce sujet.

_Mercredi 21 décembre 1977 : dans le parc_

Sirius était tellement soulagé quand j'ai accepté de l'accompagner à la soirée de Noël de Slug' que j'ai un moment crû qu'il allait en pleurer. Il a répété "merci" tellement de fois que s'en était gênant à la fin.

- C'est tellement important d'avoir une cavalière pour y aller ? ai –je chuchoté à James.

Il est sur un petit nuage depuis que Lily a accepté de le prendre pour cavalier. Hier à la bibliothèque, on s'est promis d'accepter toutes les deux. Comme ça si jamais ils se conduisent mal durant la réception, nous pourrons être solidaires. Il est illusoire de croire que seul l'un des deux fera des conneries s'ils sont ensembles…

- Non, mais si tu ne viens pas avec quelqu'un, Slugh se débrouille pour te dégoter un ou une cavalière. Et Sirius n'aura pas la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de normal.

- Je me demande ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui trouver, ai –je marmonné pour moi-même.

Il a dû entendre quand même, et il m'a adressé un sourire entendu qui ne me m'a pas plu du tout. Le binoclard s'est moqué de moi où j'ai rêvé ? C'est vrai, qu'est ce qui fait que Sirius est au centre de cette folie? D'accord, il est séduisant, intelligent, drôle, casse cou, et bon joueur de Quidditch. Et doué en magie. Et merde, je commence comme elles. Il est aussi le plus grand casse couille que j'ai jamais vu. Et il est arrogant.

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

J'ai ressenti un soudain besoin urgent de m'éloigner et de me retrouver parmi mes semblables. J'avais oublié l'aura de déprime et de tristesse qui pèse en général ici. Comment ai –je pu oublier ? Je suis juste une ingrate. Et je me met à péter plus haut que mon cul. L'expression n'est pas très jolie, mais ça me défoule. Greg est enchanté que j'ai accepté. Il m'a même dit je cite : "_Sirius Black est quelqu'un de bien. S'il n'était pas hétéro…_". Je jure qu'il y avait les trois petits points à la fin.

Et Gregory m'a fait remarquer que j'ai oublié un point crucial dans toute cette histoire : ma robe. Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner d'où je viens.

_*Dans le parc*_

Lily est arrivée entre le moment où je suis partie et celui où je suis retournée parmi les Maraudeurs. J'ai croisé Rogue caché derrière un arbre. Il espionnait encore les Maraudeurs. Ça n'est pas la première fois que je le vois tapis dans l'ombre près d'eux. C'est extrêmement flippant.

- Je n'ai pas de robe pour cette soirée, ai – je lancé à la cantonade quand je me suis assise parmi eux.

Tout le monde m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds. Mais ça n'était pas à eux que je m'adressais. J'ai fixé Sirius. Après tout, c'était lui que ça regardait, pas eux.

- Ça te gêne si j'y vais en uniforme ?

- Moi non… Mais…

- Mais, l'a coupé Lily, le professeur Slughorn ne te laissera pas entrer si tu n'es pas habillée.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter une robe de soirée, ai –je protesté.

- Je pourrais te prêter l'une des miennes, a fait Lily la mine songeuse.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, on a pas les mêmes mensurations.

Lily est toute fine, et elle a une poitrine menue. Moi je suis plus grosse. Gregory préfère dire "voluptueuse", sois disant que c'est plus élégant. Ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le fait que j'ai des seins, des hanches et des fesses. Mais bon, il y a des points sur lesquels je préfère ne pas discuter.

Les garçons ont gloussé, oui, ils ont gloussé à ma remarque non de dieu ! Comme si évoquer mon tour de taille était une allusion sexuelle explicite à leur yeux. Qu'ils sont stupides. Sirius est arrivé à reprendre son souffle le premier et m'a dit en souriant:

- S'il n'y a que ça, moi je peux te la payer cette robe.

- Tu ne vas pas gâcher des gallions pour une connerie pareille. Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose qui me va parmi les filles de Poufsouffle.

- J'insiste, prend ça comme un dédommagement pour tous les désagréments que ça va te causer de venir à cette soirée avec moi.

- Ils ne seront pas pires que ceux que je vais te causer quand je viendrais me plaindre et te demander de réparer les dégâts.

Il a rigolé. Ce crétin ne m'a sans doute pas crû. Il va être servi. S'il pense que je vais hésiter une seule seconde à lui pourrir la vie, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

- Mais si je te la paye, j'ai quelques conditions à poser, a t –il ajouté.

- A savoir ? ai –je fait méfiante.

- Je veux un droit de veto si jamais je n'aime pas.

- Tu n'as pas à choisir sa robe, s'est indigné Lily. Tu la verras quand tu iras la chercher pour la soirée.

- C'est lui qui paye, moi j'en ai rien à faire qu'il voit avant, lui ai –je fait remarquer. C'est pas un mariage bon sang !

- Non, non, a chantonné Lily. C'est une affaire entre fille le choix. Il verra plus tard. Ça veut donc dire qu'on va faire les boutiques toutes les deux.

- Pourquoi toutes les deux ? Et faire les boutiques ne sert à rien, je prend la première qui est à ma taille.

- C'est ce que je crains, a avoué Sirius. C'est pour ça que je veux un droit de veto.

- Je m'en charge, a répliqué Lily avec autorité. Je peux te garantir que ça te plaira. Direction le chemin de Traverse !

Ai –je déjà dit que je déteste faire les magasins ? Surtout pour des vêtements. Ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux la façon dont on s'habille. Où plutôt, ça n'en a plus aucun. Quand j'étais petite et encore la fille adorée de mes parents, je me plaisais à m'habiller le mieux possible. J'adorais les réceptions et porter des vêtements chers et magnifiques. Mais c'est le passé et j'ai changé depuis.

- Allez ! me crie Lily en se redressant et en me tirant par le coude pour m'inciter à me lever. On y va.

- Maintenant ? ai –je gémi. Je pensais que tu me laisserais le temps de me préparer mentalement.

- Non, si je te laisse du temps, tu trouverais un prétexte pour ne pas y aller.

Je n'ai pas le choix. Adieu Journal chéri, si je ne reviens pas, sache que j'ai apprécié nos moments passés ensemble.

* * *

_Note de l'auteure : je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisé dans cette fic, mais j'ai décidé que les élèves de 7ème année (du moment qu'ils sont majeurs et ont leur permis de transplanage), ont le droit de quitter Poudlard au courant de l'année du temps qu'ils assistent à tout leur cours, qu'ils avertissent un membre du personnel d'enseignement et qu'ils précisent leur horaire de retour. _

_Généralement, les élèves en profitent pour partir le week – end. C'est une liberté que j'ai décidé de leur accorder et que je trouve assez logique. _

_A suivre..._


	8. Le Club Slugh'

**Le club Slugh'**

_Samedi 24 décembre: après le repas, pendant la préparation_

Lily m'a emmenée dans la tour Griffondor, dans son dortoir qui a été déserté pour l'occasion. L'atmosphère chez les Griffondors est tellement différente ! Joyeuse, colorée, vivante. Loin de la morne tension de chez Poufsouffle. Il y a des fois où je regrette d'être là bas. Et pénétrer dans cette tour fait partie de ces fois.

Mais je trouve quand même notre salle commune plus personnelle, plus intime. Les plantes que Chourave a installée un peu partout nous donnent l'impression qu'on se trouve ailleurs qu'à Poudlard alors qu'on ne retrouve pas du tout ça chez les Griffondors. Lily s'est attaquée à mes cheveux pour les lisser avant de les enrouler dans un élégant chignon.

- J'aimerais bien avoir tes cheveux, m'a t –elle confiée

- Les tiens sont aussi bien.

Elle est rousse de chez rousse, comme si on avait mis le feu à ses cheveux et elle a des boucles bien dessinées, pas comme mes pseudo ondulations. J'ai toujours envié ses cheveux qui ne sont pas d'un banal brun comme les miens. Le roux est la couleur qu'on associait aux sorcières au moyen âge. Elle a aussi une peau laiteuse, des tâches de rousseurs et des yeux bleus magnifiques. Je crois que j'ai toujours un peu jalousé sa flamboyante beauté. Elle va porter une robe rouge et or aux couleurs de Griffondor. Quelque chose qui met sa maigre poitrine en valeur et souligne ses attribues de vrai rousse. J'ai voulu avoir une robe jaune et noire pour défendre Poufsouffle, mais elle a dit que ça ferait trop sinistre. Qu'est ce qu'elle entend exactement pas "sinistre"?

_*A la fin de la préparation*_

Je ne me reconnais pas tandis que je me regarde dans le miroir. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois depuis que j'ai un corps de femme que je suis apprêtée de la sorte. Mes yeux paraissaient énormes avec le maquillage dont m'a affublé Lily. Et elle en aurait mis plus si je ne m'étais pas rebellée.

Pas besoin de soutient gorge avec le corset que Lily a serré à outrance dans mon dos. La robe est argentée. Nous avons longuement hésité sur la couleur, pour finir par prendre celle – ci alors qu'il y en avait une verte magnifique. Mais le vert est la couleur des Serpentard et je me refuse à l'aborder. Des boucles d'oreilles et un collier sertie de faux diamants sont les seuls bijoux que je porte. Lily les a empruntés. J'ai aussi un châle transparent piqueté de paillette pour couvrir mes épaules nues. C'est de la pure élégance parce qu'il ne fait jamais froid à Poudlard.

J'ai emprunté des chaussures avec un discret talon à Lily. Elles sont blanches et des lacets montent sur les mollets. Encore de la coquetterie que personne ne verra puisque les volants de la robe tombent jusqu'au sol, on voit à peine mes pieds. Je dois admettre que je suis plutôt jolie comme ça. C'est un changement radical comparé à mon uniforme habituel.

Je suis nerveuse. Terriblement nerveuse. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que je m'apprête à aller danser avec le garçon le plus couru de l'école, habillée comme si je n'avais jamais été reniée par ma famille, que je ne me reconnais pas et que tout le monde attend certainement que je me plante. Sans parler de la réaction qui arrive toujours après les soirées.

Lily vient d'arriver avec sa robe Griffondor. Elle est magnifique. On ne peut pas rivaliser avec ça. James va tomber raide dingue. Sa robe est en tissu léger et elle a le dos nu. Juste un lacet relie les deux pans de sa robe pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Et il est clair qu'elle n'a pas de soutient –gorge en dessous. C'est délibéré et elle peut se le permettre. Je n'en ai pas non plus, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Lily a autant serré mon corset.

J'ai glissé ma baguette entre mes deux seins. Retenue par eux et plaquée par le corset, elle ne risque pas de glisser et elle est invisible. Y aller désarmée serait de la pure folie et je ne peux pas l'accrocher à ma cuisse. Sinon, le temps de l'atteindre, je pouvais mourir 100 fois avec tout le tissus qui recouvre mes jambes.

Et comme je suis obligée de te laisser dans ce dortoir Journal, bien à l'abri au milieu des affaires de Lily, je pourrais te faire apparaître si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Souhaite moi bonne chance Journal !

Je vais respirer un bon coup et y aller. Un peur de courage Crystall !

Oh mon dieu. J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir.

_*Sur le balcon de la salle de réception*_

Putain, il faut que j'écrive. Ça devient une véritable obsession, une drogue. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ma main tremble tellement il faut que je raconte sans savoir par où je dois commencer. Du début. Oui, du début, c'est bien.

Je suis donc descendue en compagnie de Lily. Mon cœur cognait si fort contre ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de sortir en transperçant ma cage thoracique. Je crois que ce n'était pas seulement de la peur, mais aussi de l'excitation. Je suis la première Poufsouffle à aller à une soirée Slugh', même si l'invité officiel était Sirius.

J'ai laissé Lily passer devant, en me demandant si je ne pouvais par retourner dans le dortoir. Je n'ai jamais aimé être sous le feu des projecteurs et j'avais bien l'impression que ça allait être le cas toute la soirée. Sans compter que je suis une vrai trouillarde. Lily a dû lire dans mes pensées car elle m'a saisi le poignet pour être sûre que je la suivrais. Je l'ai maudite à ce moment là.

On entendait déjà les chuchotements des Griffondors en bas. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette invitation ? Je vais mourir demain ! Si je ne crevais pas d'une crise cardiaque avant d'arriver en bas de cet escalier.

James et Sirius, vêtus de leur plus beaux costumes, attendaient en plaisantant ensemble. Les chuchotements venaient des filles présentes dans la salle commune. Il y avait aussi quelques garçons qui jetaient des regards noirs à nos deux cavaliers.

Lily m'a lâché alors que nous arrivions au bas des escaliers de la mort et je suis restée plantée là à moitié dans l'ombre. Les chuchotements se sont brusquement tus et c'est ce qui a dû avertir James et Sirius.

Le premier est resté un moment abasourdi quand il a vu sa cavalière puis l'expression de son visage s'est modifié et on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un ange descendu du ciel. Il s'est approché d'elle avec une quasi vénération, et s'est incliné exagérément avant de lui dire "_que la lumière de sa vie était magnifique, comme à son habitude_". Ce qui était tout à fait véridique. Mais à mon avis, elle pourrait être habillée de haillons et couverte de boue de la tête au pied qu'il la trouverait encore divine.

- Crystall ?

Sirius s'est approché des escaliers vu que je ne semblais pas décidée à aller vers lui. J'ai baissé le regard pour pouvoir le fixer. Il était très élégant et avait tiré ses cheveux noirs en un catogan plus soigné que celui qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Ça dégageait son visage toujours masqué par les mèches. Un visage très bien dessiné avec des pommettes hautes, des lèvres pleines et un nez droit. Était –il séduisant ? Oui, putain. Si quelqu'un dit le contraire, c'est un menteur.

Avec ses habits, il ressemblait à un Lord du 18ème siècle, mais ça allait parfaitement avec le personnage je trouve. Il descend d'une vieille famille de Sang –Pur, comme moi, et nous avons tendance à avoir des traditions et des costumes un peu vieillot. Il m'a tendu une main. Je me suis dit qu'il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. La prenant, je l'ai laissé m'amener en bas des escaliers. Il s'est penché pour un baise main très mondain.

- Lily avait raison, tu me plais comme ça, m'a t –il dit.

J'ai saisi ma robe de ma main libre et lui ai fait une petite révérence moqueuse. Ça l'a fait sourire. Je me demande s'il avait deviné que derrière mon masque d'assurance et de moquerie, je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement. C'était ridicule. James nous a dit de nous presser et je crois que c'est seulement à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé l'intensité des regards haineux qui pesaient sur moi. Tellement de jalousie ! Ça en devenait clairement plus risible que mon trac. Si risible que ça a réussi à me mettre légèrement en colère.

Et la colère, est toujours une émotion bienvenue chez une peureuse comme moi. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir des tripes. J'ai fusillé les filles qui me fixaient comme si je pouvais les tuer d'un simple regard. Je n'étais plus intimidée à ce moment là. Je me suis dit que si elles voyaient que j'étais prête à en découdre, elles me foutraient peut être la paix. Et je sais avoir l'air intimidante. J'ai des années d'entraînement derrière moi.

- Sors moi de là, ai –je chuchoté à Sirius.

Il n'a pas dû se demander longtemps pourquoi je lui faisais cette demande et a devancé James et Lily occupés a papoter pour pousser le portrait de la grosse dame. Le couloir était agréablement calme et vide. Non, en fait pas totalement vide.

Il y avait quelqu'un assit sur l'escalier. Avec des cheveux blonds que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Gregory s'est retourné en nous entendant sortir et j'ai vu ses yeux se mettre à briller. Il s'est levé pour venir à notre rencontre non sans examiner Sirius également.

- Lily Evans a vraiment bon goût, m'a t -il dit. Cette robe te va vraiment bien. Tu es sublime dedans.

- Qui te dis que c'est Lily qui l'a choisie ?

- Je te connais assez pour savoir que jamais tu n'aurais pris ça si tu avais eu le choix.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est la première fois depuis que je te connais que tu t'apprêtes un peu, je n'allais pas louper ça. Et j'ai quelque chose à dire à ton cavalier.

Le concerné a haussé un sourcil interrogateur tandis que mon ami se tournait vers lui en passant son bras autours de mes épaules d'une geste protecteur et possessif.

- Tu emmènes Crystall à son premier bal, alors tu as intérêt à te comporter comme un parfais gentleman si tu veux pas qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux demain.

- Greg ! me suis –je exclamée en lui collant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Tu parles comme si tu étais mon père !

- Le tien n'est pas là pour avertir le garçon qui t'emmène danser de se tenir à carreau. Il faut bien que je le fasse.

- Je crois qu'elle est très bien capable de se défendre seule, a fait remarquer Sirius.

- Je le sais. Mais je me sens plus tranquille maintenant que je l'ai dit. Elle compte assez pour moi pour que je vienne vraiment te casser la gueule demain s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pas besoin de baguette pour ça.

- Et qui te dis qu'elle ne compte pas pour moi aussi ?

J'ai un moment crû que je rêvais. La tension avait soudainement grimpé en flèche. Je me suis demandée s'ils étaient sur le point d'en venir aux mains. Sirius fait une bonne tête de moins que Greg, mais il ne semblait pas impressionné. J'ai tapé dans mes mains pour ramener leur attention sur moi.

- Les enfants ça suffit maintenant, ai –je dit en souriant pour tenter de les détendre un tant soi peu. Merci d'être venu Greg, mais s'il se conduit mal, je saurais me débrouiller. Je viendrais te voir au retour, s'il ne faut que ça pour te rassurer.

Le concerné a sèchement hoché la tête. Visiblement, il n'était pas tranquille. Tant pis. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de lui pour me défendre et ça n'allait pas commencer là. Il avait l'air d'oublier que c'est moi qui le protège tout le temps. Mais je ne lui ais pas dit à voix haute. Ça aurait été trop cruel et ça aurait mis sa virilité (oui, il est homo, et alors ? Il n'a pas moins de fierté masculine qu'un autre) en miette. Et une partie de moi trouvait ça mignon. Je me suis quand même sentie obligée d'ajouter un avertissement :

- Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes battu pour une connerie pareil, vous allez vraiment comprendre a quoi je ressemble quand je suis en colère.

- On est pas des gamins, m'a dit Sirius vexé.

- Alors comportez –vous en adultes responsables que je n'ai pas besoin d'arbitrer. Maintenant, serrez vous la main on va y aller. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Ils ont fait ce que j'ai dis, mais pas de bonne grâce. J'ai déposé un baiser sur la joue de Greg avant de saisir Sirius par le coude et de le tirer, non sans faire un geste d'adieu à mon ami qui nous regardait partir. James et Lily nous attendaient au pied de l'escalier pour que nous puissions arriver ensemble.

- C'était quoi le problème ? m'a demandé James. On sentait la menace d'ici.

- Un ami inquiet a voulu se la jouer paternaliste, lui ai –je expliqué. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait. Mes excuses Sirius.

- Il était inquiet, a t –il marmonné. C'est rien.

Nous nous sommes dépêché dans un silence absolu de gagner la pièce qu'avait choisi le prof pour sa soirée. La porte était ouverte et Slughorn nous y attendait, l'air inquiet. Son visage de morse s'est éclairé en nous voyant arriver.

- Ah, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter, ensemble bien sûr. Bien, bien entrez.

Nos amis sont entrés rapidement et le prof a posé son regard sur Sirius et moi. Une lueur est apparue dans ses yeux.

- Monsieur Black, content de vous voir. Votre frère est présent lui aussi. Et… Oh ! Miss Entwhistle. Curieuse coïncidence, j'ai longuement hésité à vous envoyer une invitation (ce qu'il n'a pas fait au finale). Votre sœur est là également. Entrez, entrez !

Quand j'ai appris que ma sœur était là, j'ai jeté un regard derrière moi. Cette fois, ça n'était plus du trac, mais de la peur qui commençait à monter en moi. Sirius m'a attrapée la main et m'a tiré à l'intérieur tandis que le prof fermait la porte, condamnant ma seule issue.

Un photographe nous a fait poser à l'entrée et nous a donné les deux clichés qu'il a pris. Dessus, on a l'impression que je m'attendais à ce qu'un monstre me saute dessus. Sirius les a mises dans une poche de son costume. Il va y avoir une photo de groupe aussi. Ça immortalisera le moment et prouvera qu'un jour, il y a eu une Poufsouffle à une de ces soirées.

La salle donnait sur plusieurs balcons qui amenaient un air frai et bienvenu. Même si la pièce était grande, il y régnait une chaleur presque étouffante et quelques invités en moins n'auraient pas fait de mal. Il y avait une piste de danse aménagée au centre, un orchestre qui s'apprêtait tout au fond, un buffet sur le côté droit et de nombreuses chaises. Je me suis arrêtée à l'entrée de la salle, contre un mur, essayant de faire tapisserie.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, m'a dit Sirius en s'arrêtant près de moi.

- Une sœur jumelle, une petite sœur qui n'est pas encore à Poudlard et un petit frère et deuxième année à Serdaigle, lui ai –je appris en scrutant nerveusement la salle du regard. Je ne savais pas non plus que tu avais un frère.

- On ne s'entend pas particulièrement bien. Ne t'étonne pas si des insultes fusent.

- Je comprends. Ma sœur et moi sommes en froid depuis que j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle. En fait, je suis en froid avec toute ma famille, ai – je lâché avec un petit rire tremblant.

- Pareil, toute ma famille est passée par Serpentard. Je faisais un peu tâche sur l'arbre généalogique. Mais c'est moi qui suis parti.

Maintenant que j'y repense, je me rend compte que ça nous fait un point commun alors que je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait un. C'est étonnant puisque à la base nous sommes tellement différents que jamais nous n'aurions dû faire connaissance. Mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à ses déclarations.

La nouvelle de la présence de ma sœur m'avait complètement déboussolée même si elle n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. Queenie est la petite chérie de tous les gens avides de pouvoir. Sirius s'est placé dans mon champ de vision, tellement près de moi qu'il a réussi par sa simple présent à me faire occulter tout le reste de la salle.

- Tu as l'air terrifiée, m'a t –il fait remarquer.

- Non, ai –je rétorquée en toute mauvaise foi.

- Si.

Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules. Ça m'a fait sursauter. Comme il était très proche de moi, ça rendait le geste quelque peu intime.

- Ça n'est pas parce qu'on te traite de bâtarde que tu dois te laisser faire. Au contraire, ça nous libère de nos chaînes de Sang – Pur. On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut. Tu peux choisir ta vie et non plus suivre celle qui avait été décidée pour toi à ta place.

- Je n'ai pas assez de courage pour ça, ai –je répliqué d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sûr que si. Quand on veut, on peut. C'est toi qui m'a dit ça, une fois, tu te rappelle ?

Slughorn qui a pris la parole m'a dispensé de répondre. Il a raison, bien entendu. Je m'en veux d'ailleurs beaucoup d'avoir cédé à ce moment de faiblesse. Surtout qu'il l'a remarqué. Ah ! Je déteste l'idée d'avoir paru perdue et abattue. Je me suis tournée vers le prof et Sirius a fini par m'imiter après m'avoir dévisagé une dernière fois.

- Bien, bien. Maintenant que toute le monde est là, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue ! Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser en cette belle soirée de Noël, alors amusons nous ! Maestro, musique, s'il vous plaît !

Le sorcier interpellé a levé sa baguette et a tapoté le pupitre avec la partition pour donner le départ. Ils ont commencé pas une valse. Quelques mètres plus loin, j'ai vu James immédiatement proposer à Lily d'aller rejoindre les danseurs, ce qu'elle a accepté. Bientôt, elle virevoltait avec grâce dans sa robe aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle souriait et avait l'air heureuse. Je n'étais pas la seule à les observer.

- Je me demande ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis, m'a dit Sirius.

- Une amie sans doute, ai –je répondu pour ne pas me citer.

- Quelle amie aurait pu la faire réfléchir à ça sans risquer de se faire tuer ?

Je lui ai souri, décidant de ne pas lui répondre. Il a froncé les sourcils en me regardant. Je suis sûre qu'il sait que je sais, mais il a fini par abandonner. Il m'a aussi emmené danser. J'ai appris à danser quand j'étais plus jeune, mais je n'avais pas travaillé depuis. J'étais un peu rouillée, mais comme il est doué pour conduire ça ne s'est pas vu. Nous n'avons bien sûr pas passé tout notre temps à danser. Nous avons aussi un peu discuté. Et il s'avère qu'il peut raconter des choses passionnantes. Il sait soutenir une conversation quoi. J'ai même découvert qu'il peut être sérieux quand il le veut.

Je l'ai quitté un moment pour aller aux toilettes. Être en soirée ne signifie pas de ne plus avoir besoin d'y aller, malheureusement. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai eu un choc. Mes joues étaient rosies, certainement à cause de la chaleur et mes yeux brillaient intensément, peut être que je n'aurais pas dû boire ce verre de champagne. J'avais l'air contente d'être là. Avec ces deux trucs en plus, je passais de jolie à belle. D'ordinaire, je suis aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et la seule lueur qui brille dans mon regard, c'est celle de l'agacement ou de la colère. Ces deux différences subtiles me donnaient l'air d'être totalement autre. Alors que je me sentais toujours aussi cynique de l'intérieur. Mais j'avais oublié pendant un moment les Poufsouffles et toutes ces conneries de persécutions et ma famille. Tout quoi. Et ça fait un bien fou.

En revenant dans la salle et la fête, j'ai cherché mon cavalier du regard. Il avait été acculé par des filles venues sans cavalier ou alors ceux –ci étaient occupés ailleurs. M'approchant, j'ai réussi non sans mal à me frayer un chemin parmi les filles de son fan – club non officiel et j'ai glissé mon bras autour de sa taille.

- Je pars deux minutes et je te retrouve avec d'autres filles. Dois –je me sentir vexée ? lui ai -je demandé avec une moue boudeuse.

Je suis une très bonne comédienne quand je le veux. Faire partie de la haute société où en tout cas en avoir fait partie, que se soit celle sorcière où moldue vous apprend à jouer la comédie. Une expression soulagée s'est peinte sur le visage de Sirius quand il m'a reconnu et il a posé son bras autours de mes épaules.

- Pas du tout, il n'y a que toi, m'a t –il répondu en entrant dans mon jeu comme si nous avions répété la scène avant de venir. Mesdemoiselles, excusez nous. Je vous avais dit que j'étais accompagné.

Les demoiselles en questions m'ont fusillé du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte sur le coup. Nous nous sommes noyés dans la foule avant que je le lâche dans l'intention de m'éloigner. Il n'a pas fait de même. Comme ça ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement, je ne me suis pas dégagée même si j'ai mis un peu plus de distance entre nos deux corps.

- Merci, tu viens de me sauver, m'a t –il dit.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je t'accompagne, non ?

- Pas seulement. Pas seulement…

Sur le coup, ça m'a surpris. Mais ça me faisait quand même un peu plaisir. J'avais un peu moins l'impression d'être une potiche à son bras. Je n'ai pas demandé de précision. Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir comment il me voit.

Il m'a entraînée vers les balcons à l'extérieur où je me trouve encore actuellement. Il avait apparemment autant besoin que moi de prendre l'air. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Sans doute à cause de la fraîcheur. Les balcons étaient en fait un seul et même balcon qui faisait tout le tour de la salle. Nous sommes dans une des tourelles du château. Nous avons vue sur la forêt, le lac, le parc et la gare ainsi qu'un bout de Prés-Au-Lard.

Nous nous sommes laissés tomber sur des chaises qui se trouvaient tout au bout du balcon et j'ai resserré le châle sur mes épaules. Ça fait un vrai choc thermique de passer de l'intérieur à ici. Mais ça fait du bien et ça éclairci les idées.

- Ça te dérange si j'écris ? lui ai –je demandé.

- Tu as emmené ton journal avec toi ?

- Non, il est dans les affaires de Lily. Mais j'ai ma baguette, je peux le faire venir.

- Vas –y, je sens que tu en meurs d'envie.

Et il n'avait pas tord. Plongeant ma main entre mes seins, j'en ais sorti ma baguette sous son regard vaguement choqué. Il a éclaté de rire avant de dire :

- Drôle d'endroit pour mettre une baguette. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée.

- J'ai un fourreau pour l'attacher au niveau de ma cuisse, lui ai –je appris en agitant ma baguette. Mais si je dois la dégainer vite, ça ne convient pas avec tout ce tissu. Là, c'est plus accessible. Et ça déconcerte l'adversaire juste le temps nécessaire pour que je m'en empare.

- Je n'en doute pas, a t –il affirmé en me regardant remettre ma baguette en place.

Je n'ai pas fait de remarque alors qu'il matait mes seins. Après tout, c'était de ma faute, j'avais la main dedans. Il a toutefois eu la bonne idée de détourner les yeux quand j'ai baissé ma main. Te tenir , Journal m'a fait le plus grand bien. C'est une sorte de délivrance. Il aurait bien voulu lire ce que j'écrivais, mais comme dit avec tous les sorts que tu as sur toi, personne d'autre que moi ne peut lire les mots que je trace à l'encre. J'ai commencé à écrire frénétiquement et il m'a jeté un regard admiratif. Ma vitesse a dû l'impressionner.

- De quoi tu parles là dedans ? m'a t -il demandé quand mon débit d'écriture s'est un peu tari.

- De tout.

- De moi aussi ?

Je l'ai brièvement regardé avant de répondre. Il avait l'air vraiment intrigué.

- Bien sûr.

- Et que dis –tu ?

- Des choses et d'autres, ai –je souris. Tu es bien curieux.

- Qui ne le serait pas en apprenant que quelqu'un écrit sur lui ?

- J'écris sur tout le monde. Et vu toute les greluches qui te tournent autours, je pense que tu dois te trouver dans la moitié de leur journaux intimes...

- Et tu ne comptes pas me faire part de ce que tu y dis sur moi ? A t -il demandé en passant sur ma remarque.

J'ai hésité un moment à répondre. Je n'ai rien écris de compromettant sur lui. Ni de mal. Enfin, disons juste que c'est ma vérité sur lui. J'allais lui répondre lorsque j'ai vu deux personnes s'approcher d'un pas lent et mondain. Il a suivit mon regard.

- Et merde, avons-nous dit dans un bel et parfais ensemble.

Il faut que je te laisse, Journal.

_Samedi 24 décembre 1977 : de retour chez les Poufsouffles_

Pfiou ! J'ai crû que j'allais me faire balancer du balcon. Les deux personnes qui approchaient n'étaient autre que ma sœur et le frère de Sirius, visiblement venus ensemble à la soirée. Regulus (c'est comme ça que s'appelle le frère de Sirius) lui ressemble un peu, mais en plus petit, moins athlétique et moins séduisant. Je l'ai reconnu comme étant l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée de faire un rapprochement entre le Black de Serpentard et celui de Griffondor. Quelle stupidité ! Tous les gens qui portent le même nom de famille chez les Sang – Pur sont parents.

Ma sœur était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe émeraude sans doute payée les yeux de la tête par nos parents. A nous deux, nous rassemblons les couleurs de sa Maison avec nos vêtements. Vert et Argent. Ses courts cheveux qui retombaient à peine sur ses épaules la dernière fois que je l'avais vue étaient élégamment coiffés et retenus par des petites épingles ornées d'un serpent.

Ce que j'ai ressentis en la voyant approcher ? De la peur bien sûr. Elle est l'héritière des Entwhistle. Je ne suis qu'un gravier sous son pas. Et elle ne me considère plus que comme un déchet. Parfois, je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu être aussi proches étant enfant et comment on en est arrivé là. Mais au fond, la raison est évidente : l'éducation. Si nous avions été élevées différemment et nos parents aussi, la situation aurait été tout autre...

Je me suis levée pour lui faire face et l'attendre tandis que Sirius m'imitait. Nous n'étions pas contents de les voir et la vérité semblait réciproque.

- Crystall, m'a t -elle salué d'une voix glaciale.

- Ma sœur.

Elle a tressailli. Elle avait délibérément évité de citer notre lien de famille, montrant ainsi qu'elle me reniait. Que je le fasse moi passe pour une insulte puisque je suis déchue. Mais il était hors de question que je lui laisse oublier la réalité des choses. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous étions toujours deux sœurs par le sang, nous avions partagé le ventre de notre mère, nous avions été élevée ensemble. Si je la laissais me déborder, j'allais le payer cher.

Sirius m'a rappelé en début de soirée que depuis que j'ai été chassée, je ne suis plus tenue à quoi que se soit vis-à-vis de ma famille. Et, ça sonne stupide une fois écrit, sa présence me donnait du courage. Comme quand Greg est à côté de moi, je me sens toujours plus brave. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil Sirius me jeter un regard satisfait et un léger sourire a étiré ses lèvres.

- Regulus, a dit Queenie à son cavalier. Pourquoi ton frère et toi n'iriez pas discuter plus loin ? J'aimerais parler seule avec Crystall et je suis sûre que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

- Bien sûr, s'est immédiatement exécuté le plus jeune.

Il était évident que Sirius était l'aîné. Il avait plus de prestance. Il m'a jeté un regard et a suivit son frère après que j'ai brièvement hoché la tête. Ils se sont éloignés pour ne plus être à porté de voix, mais sont restés dans notre champ de vision. Alors Queenie a tourné son regard vert étincelant de colère vers moi. Alors que jusque là il avait été inexpressif.

- De quel droit oses –tu encore me nommer "_ma sœur_" ? m'a t –elle immédiatement dit. N'est –il pas assez clair que nous ne le sommes plus ?

- Le sang ne saurait mentir. Nous étions à la base un seul et même être. Et nous resterons toujours sœurs. Nier n'est qu'une forme de lâcheté.

- Je suis bien contente qu'on se soit séparées, la faiblesse en toi me répugne au plus haut point.

Il y a quelques années, j'aurais eu mal d'entendre ça. Ça me blesse toujours un peu. Mais j'ai fini par l'accepter et ça ne m'atteint plus. Sa pique m'a glissé dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un hippogriffe et je lui ai adressé un regard calme.

- Qu'ais –je fait pour mériter une discussion avec toi, Queenie ? lui ai –je demandé avec ironie.

- Tu marches sur mes plates bandes.

- Pardon ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir ! a t –elle enragé. Sirius Black est mon fiancé, tu n'as aucun droit de te balader à son bras en public ni de lui parler pour quelques raisons que se soit. Poser le regard sur lui est déjà une insulte.

Je l'ai regardé et ai ouvert la bouche très inélégamment sous étonnement. Je n'étais pas au courant. Elle et Sirius étaient fiancés ? Ils se connaissaient ? Comment se faisait –il alors qu'il n'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre elle et moi ? Avait –il menti? Je devais éclaircir ça. Mais avant, il fallait arranger la situation.

- Je te signale, très chère sœur, que depuis que j'ai été désignée bâtarde j'ai été tenue à l'écart de toutes les décisions publiques concernant la famille, ainsi que de toutes les réceptions. Je n'étais nullement au courant de cette arrangement entre notre famille et la sienne.

- Entre ma famille et la sienne, a t –elle corrigé avec verve avant de partir d'un petit rire moqueur. C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié l'ignorance crasse dans laquelle tu baignes depuis tellement de temps ! C'est tellement pitoyablement que je me sens d'humeur à ne pas te punir pour cela ! Vois ma clémence.

Quand elle parle comme ça, je me demande vraiment ce qu'on a en commun et comment j'ai pu un jour m'entendre avec elle. Elle me donne envie de la balancer au dessus de ce balcon. Est-ce que j'ai un jour été aussi méprisante ? Et théoriquement, si elle peut toujours essayer de me "punir" je ne suis plus obligée de le subir, depuis que j'ai été chassée.

C'est la théorie seulement, parce que la réalité est toute autre. Une personne déshéritée reste en vérité toujours soumise aux brimades de sa famille. Mais je n'ai plus l'intention de perpétuer cette tradition. Sirius a raison. Je suis libre à présent. Quand bien même je n'aurais sans doute jamais le courage de me servir réellement de cette liberté.

- En effet, me suis –je contentée de répondre.

- Mais à la seule condition que tu me donnes ta parole que tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de lui.

Tiens, tiens. Si elle me disait ça, c'est qu'elle craignait qu'il me "choisisse" par rapport à elle, non ? En fait, je vois plus volontiers Sirius me choisir moi, qu'elle. Même si cette compétition ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je promet de ne pas tenter de te le prendre si jamais il confirme tes dires.

- Mes paroles devraient te suffire!

- Qui croirait les paroles d'une Serpentard sans confirmation ? Je suis Poufsouffle, mais pas aussi naïve que tu sembles le croire. C'est la seule promesse que tu obtiendras de moi.

Sa gifle est arrivée tellement vite que je ne l'ai pas vue venir. J'ai juste senti la douleur cuisante sur ma joue et ma tête partir sur le côté. J'ai posé ma main là où elle m'a frappé. Ma peau était brûlante en dessous.

- Sale traître à ton sang ! m'a t -elle hurlé au visage, le sien rougissant sous la colère. Comment oses –tu me parler comme ça ? Tu devrais me remercier à genoux de t'accorder un peu de mon attention au lieu d'être insolente !

Plutôt que de répliquer, je me suis contentée de la fixer. Et pas un regard neutre. Un regard qui disait clairement que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Une étincelle moqueuse devait même se voir dans mes yeux. Parce que je venais de prendre la décision la plus importante de ma vie jusque là.

Je ne me soumettrais plus. Plus jamais. Peut être les Maraudeurs ont –ils fini pas déteindre sur moi. Une main a attrapé le poignet de Queenie qu'elle avait levé pour une seconde gifle qui aurait certainement été plus violente que la première. Sirius était venu à ma rescousse après s'être débarrassé de son frère qui était plié en deux un peu plus loin.

- Tu ferais bien de t'en aller, lui a t -il dit. Je n'aimerais pas que tu touches encore une fois à ma cavalière.

J'ai vu son poing se fermer tandis qu'elle essayait de dégager son poignet. La main de Sirius s'est crispée sur son bras et elle a dû abandonner : il était plus fort qu'elle. Avec une exclamation haineuse, elle a fait demi tour et est entrée dans la salle de réception suivie de près par Regulus qui allait certainement devoir, lui, s'excuser à genoux de ne pas avoir réussit à retenir Sirius. Lequel a posé le bout des doigts sur ma joue.

- Ça va ?

- C'est seulement une gifle, ai –je affirmé. Ton frère a certainement eu plus mal que moi.

- Ce petit crétin, a t –il grincé, il ne fait pas le poids.

- C'est vrai que tu es fiancé à ma sœur ? ai -je immédiatement attaqué.

Il s'est figé et m'a regardé une longue seconde avant de s'asseoir. Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux, ruinant son catogan qui a repris son aspect débraillé ordinaire. J'ai un instant crû que c'était vrai.

- Alors c'est de ça qu'elle voulait te parler, a t –il soupiré.

- Oui. Elle a apparemment peur que je te "vole" à elle, lui ai –je appris en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts.

- On ne peut pas voler ce qui n'appartient pas.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle et moi avons effectivement été fiancés il y a quelques années. Mais les fiançailles ont été rompues l'an dernier quand j'ai quitté la maison. Et je n'entretiens plus aucun contact avec ma famille depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle devait marier Regulus. Si elle espère que je vais revenir chez moi et rentrer dans le moule Black, elle rêve éveillée.

- Alors toi aussi tu as été évincé parce que tu ne rentres pas dans le moule, ai –je chuchoté.

- Oui.

Nous sommes restés un moment silencieux. J'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai regardé le ciel. La lune sera pleine demain, ça me fait penser à Remus. Franchement, une transformation le 25 décembre, ça n'est pas cool.

- Que font Remus et Peter pendant que nous sommes là ? ai – je demandé –je.

- Remus a prévu de participer à un tournoi de baveboules organisé dans notre salle commune. Peter est nul à ce jeux, alors il doit certainement être en train de le regarder.

- Demain, c'est la pleine lune... Le jour de Noël, c'est vraiment pas juste. Tu sais comment ça lui est arrivé ?

- Oui. Mais si tu veux savoir, il va falloir que tu lui demandes. Ça n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

- Tu as raison.

Nouveau silence. Après la rencontre avec nos frères et sœurs, je ne me sentais plus d'humeur à faire la fête. Comme s'il avait deviné à qui je pensais, il m'a dit :

- Alors Queenie est ta sœur.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as réellement pas fait le rapprochement ? On se ressemble pourtant.

- Je n'ai pas envisagé qu'il puisse y avoir une deuxième fille dans la famille Entwhistle qui n'assiste pas aux Réceptions. Je pensais que le nom de famille n'était qu'une coïncidence. Et non, vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça.

- Tu te moque de moi ? On est le portrait craché l'une de l'autre ! On est jumelle nom d'un vampire !

- Vous avez la même physionomie à la base, c'est vrai.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Et je n'ai vraiment pas compris sur le coup. "_La même physionomie à la base_"? C'est quoi cette drôle d'expression ? Franchement.

- Serait –il possible que tu n'ai jamais vu la différence entre vous? S'est –il étonné.

- Je suis moins belle, ai –je dis après un instant de réflexion. Si elle était le soleil, je serais la lune. Ou une étoile.

- La lune a plus de charme que le soleil, a t –il répondu en réutilisant mon analogie. Maintenant que je vous connais toutes les deux, je trouve ta comparaison très juste. Vous êtes deux faces d'une même personnes comme la lune et le soleil sont deux faces d'une même chose.

- Tu es poète en plus ? lui ai –je demandé, moqueuse, pour tenter de détourner la conversation.

Je n'aimais pas trop le tour qu'elle prenait. Ça devenait un peu trop intime je trouve. Ajoutez à cela qu'on est dans le noir et seuls et on obtient l'une des situations dans lesquelles je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise. Ou je perd pied. Et je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle. Ça, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà dit.

- Non, j'essaye juste de t'expliquer la différence entre elle et toi. Elle éblouit comme le soleil. Personne n'a envie de s'approcher du soleil et de risquer de brûler.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Je connais beaucoup de personnes qui se laisserait consumer par ma sœur. Dans le "milieu Sang –Pur".

- Pas moi en tout cas. Comme la lune laisse briller les étoiles, tu permets à ceux qui t'entourent de briller et tu t'effaces. Mais tu peux aussi briller quand il le faut.

- Arrête de dire des âneries ! me suis –je exclamée sèchement. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Si. Tu n'es pas aussi dure que tu aimerais le faire croire, tu t'en sers juste comme une carapace.

J'aimerais dire qu'il mentait, mais alors se serait moi qui mentirait. Je suis dure, mais en même temps pas tellement que ça. Un peu comme ces chocolats super dur à l'extérieur et avec du caramel tout mou au milieu.

Mais qu'il sache m'a fait peur. Savoir, c'est avoir le pouvoir. Et je ne veux plus que qui que se soit ait du pouvoir sur moi. Surtout si je n'en ai pas sur lui. La seule solution que j'ai vu, c'est fuir.

Il a dû deviner ce que j'envisageais. Il a brutalement approché sa chaise de moi et a tendu son bras pour poser sa main sur la rambarde du balcon, me bloquant le passage. Mais du coup, il était plus beaucoup trop près de moi. J'ai gardé la tête tournée vers le paysage et j'ai tenté de contrôler mon expression. Il a tendu sa main libre et a tiré la baguette qui retenait mon chignon. Sentir mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules et mon visage m'a un peu rassurée : peu importait qu'il sache si je ne le laissais pas y croire.

- Je peux être aussi dure que nécessaire, ai –je rétorqué puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir dire quelque chose.

- Peut être. Mais je crois que tu es aussi la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais connu et que je connaîtrais jamais.

- Je ne suis pas gentille, me suis –je horrifiée en me tournant vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

Il était encore plus près que je ne le pensais. Pour peu, nous aurions presque pu nous embrasser. Mais je n'ai pas reculé. Reculer aurait été montrer un signe de faiblesse et je l'avais déjà assez laissé prendre le contrôle de la situation comme ça. Et non, je ne me suis pas sentie troublée par cette proximité. Certainement pas !

- Tu l'es. Je sais que c'est toi qui a convaincu Lily d'accepter de venir avec James. Tu passes voir Remus parce que tu t'inquiètes. Tu as accepté de venir ici avec moi malgré tous les problèmes que tu penses que tu vas avoir.

- Je vais en avoir. Mais je me débrouillerais. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec de la gentillesse.

- Comment tu appelles ça alors ?

- Avoir l'esprit pratique.

Ça l'a fait sourire. Je lui ai menti. C'est de la gentillesse. Et merde ! Il a à nouveau levé sa main libre et il a repoussé mes mèches derrière mon oreille pour dégager mon visage. Avec une douceur extraordinaire. J'ai reculé un peu, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espace pour ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ai –je demandé.

- Tu es belle.

Trois putains de mots dit avec la sincérité la plus désarmante que j'ai jamais vu. Il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ou alors il est le meilleur menteur qui puisse exister. Et je ne crois pas que cette dernière solution soit la bonne. J'ai piqué le fard de ma vie.

J'ai rougi comme une adolescente qui est amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie, bon sang ! Dieu que c'est embarrassant ! J'ai été obligée de pencher la tête pour que mes cheveux masquent mon visage. En ce moment même alors que je l'écris, je sens que mes joues s'enflamment de nouveau. Et il est resté à côté de moi, à m'observer.

Pourquoi a t -il fallu qu'il ai l'air aussi sincère ? Je n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça si ça n'était pas venu de lui, ni si j'avais été persuadée qu'il mentait. Je n'avais jamais rougi de ma vie à cause d'un compliment bordel de merde ! Je ne me moquerais plus jamais de ceux a qui ça arrive tout le temps. J'étais tellement gênée de savoir que j'étais rouge tomate que j'en rougissais encore plus.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on ne te l'avait jamais dit ?

- Un gentleman n'enfoncerait pas le clou, lui ai –je fait remarquer.

Ma voix tremblait légèrement. Ça faisait deux fois qu'il me voyait désarçonnée en une soirée. C'était deux de trop. J'ai regardé droit devant moi et je me suis recomposé d'une expression.

- Tu as raison. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassée, a t –il dit en se rencognant sur son siège.

Il a eu l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais a refermé la bouche sans rien ajouter. Et il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé. Je veux mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je le laisse encore d'avantage s'approcher de moi. Ça me fait peur, alors je vais faire ce que je sais le mieux faire : fuir.

Nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur où j'ai réussi à chasser mon embarra et à recommencer à profiter de la soirée, même si j'étais quand même plus distante avec lui. J'avais crû qu'on était vraiment que des amis et qu'on le resterait. Mais il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne s'attend pas à rester simplement amis. Et bon dieu, il a réussi à me faire rougir ! Je devais prendre un peu de distance.

Juste avant de partir de la fête, raccompagnée par Sirius qui a eu la bonne grâce de ne pas insister quand je lui ais dit que j'allais rentrer (on est resté assez pour que la bienséance soit respectée) j'ai vu James embrasser Lily sous la banche de gui. Et elle ne paraissait pas mécontente au contraire. Ça m'a fait sourire.

_*Dans le dortoir des garçons*_

Je soigneusement plié ma robe, je me suis démaquillée et j'ai enfilé mon pyjama avant d'aller me glisser à côté de Greg. Il était encore réveillé et lisait, m'attendant visiblement. Vraiment comme un père attendrait sa fille. Il a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il m'a cru quand j'ai dit que ça n'était pas quelque chose grave. J'étais juste un peu… perturbée.

Je vais me serrer contre lui et fermer les yeux. Tout ira déjà mieux.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	9. Les Secrets

_Hello **Helado – Hime** ! Merci pour ton commentaire :) Je pense que la façon dont les Poufsouffles sont traités et perçus change avec les années. Dans ma fiction, ils sont pour la plupart nés – moldus et n'oublions pas qu'à l'époque des Maraudeurs, Voldemort est proche d'atteindre le sommet de sa puissance. De fait, ses partisans sont partout, y compris à Poudlard. D'où le fait qu'ils soient plus maltraités que J.K Rowling le laisse à penser dans ses bouquins qui se passent en grande partie à une époque où Voldemort n'est pas vraiment là..._

_Et sache que ce tome là est déjà entièrement écrit, je me suis attaquée au deuxième tome ! _

_Salut **Zuutt** (j'adore ton pseudo au passage :) ) ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne : je comprends que tu ais préféré avoir tout lu avant de commenter, parce que je fais pareil en général. _

_Si j'ai choisi de présenter cette fic comme un journal intime, c'est bien pour donner l'impression qu'on est vraiment avec elle. Je suis contente que ça marche ! _

_Quant à l'attitude de Sirius… D'une part, je pense qu'il peut tout a fait être subtil (n'oublions pas qu'il a été élevé dans une famille de Sang – Pur) ou alors lourd. D'autre part, il est suffisamment intelligent pour se rendre compte que seule la subtilité réussira à atteindre Crystall. S'il insiste trop lourdement avec elle, il risque juste de finir à l'infirmerie. _

_Pour Crystall, c'est une autre histoire. Elle a été assez malchanceuse en amour jusque là (je développe le sujet plus tard dans la fic) alors franchement elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout au mec beau gosse avec qui toutes les filles veulent sortir, même si celui – ci se met à la draguer ouvertement._

_Et pour le romantisme… Je crains de ne l'avoir accordé ni à Crystall, ni à Sirius. Après tout dépend de ton point de vue sur le romantisme. La suite de la fiction nous le dira ! _

_Pour info, je publie un chapitre tous les samedis, normalement._

* * *

**Les secrets**

_Dimanche 25 décembre 1977 : dans le dortoir des garçons_

Comment ça se fait que mes cadeaux de Noël aient atterri au pied du lit de Gregory ? Les elfes de maisons doivent avoir estimés que puisque je dormais là, ils pouvaient les déposer ici. Comme j'étais réveillée avant mon camarade de sommeil, je suis sortie des draps et j'ai avancé à quatre pattes vers le pied du lit où se trouvait deux piles distinctes. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de pile en ce qui me concerne. Il n'y avait qu'un paquet rectangle. Qui venait de mon ami. Je me suis interrogée, oh quoi? 10 secondes pour savoir si j'allais attendre Greg pour l'ouvrir. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

En déchirant le papier, je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Et lequel. C'était celui que j'avais repéré dans la librairie lors de notre dernière sortie à Prés-Au-Lard "_Le Mystère des Incantations_". Nous avons commencé à travailler les incantations en sortilège. J'ai échoué à maîtriser celles qu'on a vu en DCFM, mais c'est sans doute parce qu'il nous ont appris des incantations difficiles avant qu'on ait les bases. Oui, c'est complètement illogique.

Maintenant qu'on a commencé par le début, j'y réussi bien. Je suis même parmi les meilleurs de ma classe. Le sujet me passionne à vrai dire. Savoir faire de la magie sans baguette, c'est abandonner une dépendance dont la plupart des sorciers ne se délivreront jamais. Greg sait toujours quoi m'offrir pour me faire plaisir.

Son nécessaire à balais est là parmi les cadeaux que lui ont envoyé sa famille. Il est fils unique et adoré. Je vais aller me recoucher à côté de Greg. Ma relation avec lui a toujours été jugée comme ambiguë par les autres alors qu'elle est terriblement simple : il n'y a aucune tension sexuelle, c'est comme si on était frère et sœur. Non, c'est plutôt comme si on était une même personne séparée dans deux corps. Même si je le considère comme une espèce de nounours vivant grandeur nature. Je vais me rendormir encore un petit moment.

_*Dans le parc* _

Il a neigé cette nuit. Et personne n'a pu m'empêcher d'aller profiter de l'épaisse couche blanche qui a recouvert Poudlard. Gregory n'a pas eu envie de patauger dedans. Il n'a jamais aimé le froid. Tant pis pour lui, je dois dire. J'étais en train de faire une énorme boule de neige afin d'en faire un bonhomme, j'avais même déjà la carotte dans la poche, quand je me suis pris une boule de neige dans la tête. Dans la nuque très exactement. Me retournant pour engueuler celui qui m'avait attaquée, j'ai ravalé mes mots.

- Remus ! me suis –je exclamée en souriant.

- Salut !

- Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oui. On va pouvoir en faire un encore plus gros !

Il avait les traits tiré et parfois je voyais son regard s'égarer. Ça n'est pas flagrant si on n'y prête pas attention, mais moi je le voyais. C'était la première fois que je parlais avec lui la journée juste avant la pleine lune.

Le bonhomme de neige était si énorme qu'on a dû utiliser la magie pour poser la tête tout en haut. Mais comme je voulais mettre la carotte, les cailloux pour la bouche et les yeux moi-même, il m'a soulevée sur ses épaules. Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver ainsi sur les épaules de quelqu'un. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivée, même quand j'étais petite. Mon père ne faisait jamais ça parce que ça n'est pas convenable.

- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? me suis – je inquiétée tandis qu'il s'approchait de notre bonhomme de neige.

- Non, je ne sens presque pas ton poids.

- Avantage lycanthrope, je suppose.

- Oui. La pleine lune est ce soir… La Bête se réveille.

Il a chuchoté, mais j'ai entendu. Ces paroles étaient si simples, mais tellement lourdes. On pouvait entendre la peur dans sa voix. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprend, parce qu'on ne peut pas comprendre tant qu'on a pas vécu la même chose. Mais à sa place, j'aurais sans doute été mille fois plus terrifiée. Tandis que je terminais notre travail commun, il est resté silencieux. Ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me retenir semblaient brûlantes.

- Tu as de la fièvre ? me suis –je inquiétée en posant une main sur son front.

- Oui, mais c'est normal. D'ici à ce soir ma température va monter jusqu'à 44°C.

- Autant ?

- Oui. Ça n'est pas très agréable. C'est pour ça qu'en général je reste à l'infirmerie durant la journée qui précède la pleine lune. Mais il fait froid aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite pour faire un tour.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne portes pas de veste.

- Oui.

- Tu ne risques pas de tomber malade ?

- Le virus de la lycanthropie détruit tous les autres. Je n'ai et n'aurais toujours qu'une seule maladie et elle est incurable.

Je suis restée silencieuse sans savoir quoi dire devant l'amertume de ses paroles. Je n'aurais pas échangé le risque de tomber malade de temps en temps contre la lycanthropie. J'ai placé les deux branches que m'a tendu Remus sur la tête du bonhomme de neige pour lui faire la même ramure qu'un cerf.

- Il est énooorme ! s'est soudain exclamé une voix dans notre dos.

Remus s'est brutalement retourné et j'ai dû me retenir à sa tête pour ne pas tomber.

- Attention ! ai –je protesté en lui donnant une tape sur le haut de crâne.

- Désolé, a t –il grimacé en levant la tête vers moi.

James, Sirius et Peter s'approchaient. C'était James qui s'était étonné de la hauteur de notre bonhomme de neige.

- Il est fait main, lui ai –je annoncé en baissant le regard vers lui depuis mon perchoir.

Un peu maladroitement, je suis descendue des épaules de Remus et j'ai glissé jusqu'au sol. Je serais tombée si je ne m'étais pas raccrochée au bras mon lycanthrope préféré.

- Comment s'est terminé ta soirée avec Lily ? ai –je demandé à James sur un ton provoquant.

Il a rougi. Ça, c'était un truc que je ne me serais jamais attendu de sa part. Mais il faut croire que Lily pouvait lui faire faire des tas de truc qu'il ne ferait jamais sinon.

- Apparemment bien, ai –je rigolé.

- Sirius m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait convaincu Lily de venir avec moi à la soirée.

J'ai tout de suite trouvé ça moins drôle. Plissant les yeux, j'ai fixé le concerné qui a eu la bonne grâce de paraître gêné.

- Il a dit ça ? me suis –je enquise d'une voix doucereuse.

- C'est… c'est pas négatif, a balbutié James qui semblait désarçonné par ma réaction. C'est même génial ! Merci !

Me penchant, j'ai ramassé un peu de neige et je l'ai jetée à la tête de Sirius. Il avait prévu le coup et il s'est penché en arrière pour l'éviter. Mais il a été déséquilibré et est tombé dans la neige quand ma seconde attaque l'a atteint.

- Ça t'apprendra à dire des sornettes. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, je vais rentrer, j'ai du travail.

- Hé attends !

Mais j'étais déjà loin. Il fallait que je mette Sirius le plus loin possible de moi pour le moment. Je ne suis pas allée très loin. Je suis assise sur un banc du parc. Je peux encore les voir tourner autours du bonhomme de neige, lui rajoutant quelques accessoires, comme un vieux balais qu'ils ont fait surgir de la réserve contenant ceux pour les cours de première année. Ils l'ont aussi ensorcelé. A chaque fois que quelqu'un passe à proximité, la masse de neige s'anime, se penche et cri "BOUH !".

_*A l'infirmerie*_

Maudit soit Sirius Black. Une de ses fans folle dingue m'a jeté un sortilège du crâne chauve. J'ai plus un cheveux sur le caillou. Si j'arrive à savoir qui c'est, je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais. Mais c'était une Serpentard, c'est sûr. Parce que ma sœur était dans le coin et a colporté la nouvelle de ma coupe de cheveux. Tous les élèves doivent être au courant à l'heure qu'il est.

Madame Pomfresh m'a fait boire une potion pour faire repousser mes cheveux. D'ici le dîné, j'aurais retrouvé ma longue chevelure. Heureusement. Imagine, Journal, si j'avais dû attende qu'ils repoussent normalement ? Couchée sur un lit avec mon nouveau livre sur les incantations, et derrière un rideau épais pour me cacher à la vue des curieux, j'étais en train de ruminer quand Gregory est arrivé.

- Crys, c'est moi, je peux venir ?

J'ai passé une main sur mon crâne et ai remarqué que j'avais à peine 5cm sur le crâne.

- Ouais, si tu tiens à me voir chauve.

- Wow, a t –il fait en me voyant. Ça fait bizarre. On dirait ta sœur.

- Merci pour le compliment, je suis touchée, ai –je grincé.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et a pris un siège pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il a sortit de sa poche un petit écrin et me l'a tendu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un de tes cadeaux de Noël.

- Tu m'as déjà donné le tien, lui ai –je fait remarquer en désignant le livre sur mes genoux.

- Ça n'est pas de moi. Il y a ton nom dessus et c'était dans ma pile de cadeau.

- Ah. C'est de qui ?

- Aucune idée.

J'ai soulevé le couvercle pour me trouver face à une bague toute simple en argent. Bizarre. Pourtant, c'était bien mon nom sur la boite. J'ai examiné l'anneau, suspicieuse, avant d'agiter ma baguette au dessus. Mais je n'y ai rien trouvé qui pourrait nuire à ma santé. J'ai décidé de la passer prudemment à mon index, guettant le moindre effet qui me prouverait qu'elle était ensorcelée. Mais non rien.

- Je me demande de qui ça vient.

Qui pouvait bien m'offrir une bague sans mettre son nom dessus ? Sérieusement. Et je ne crois pas qu'on m'aurait confondu avec ma sœur. Sans quoi ça serait déjà arrivé les années précédentes. Je vais la garder, à tout hasard. Sait –on jamais.

_*A l'infirmerie, plus tard*_

Mes cheveux m'arrivent aux épaules à présent et j'ai eu un nouveau visiteur qui n'est personne d'autre que Sirius Black. Il est arrivé avec Remus, James et Peter. Remus va passer le reste de son après midi ici et les trois autres l'ont accompagné. James et Peter sont partis, Remus a pris le lit voisin au mien et Sirius est resté assis à côté de moi, silencieux, la tête posée dans ses mains.

- Enfin quoi ! me suis soudainement exclamée. Tu es venu pour me déprimer ? Tu crois que ça me suffit pas de m'être retrouvée chauve ?

- Si, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Ben tiens, il y a au moins un truc qui te coupe la chique dans ce monde. Ce ne sont rien que des cheveux et ils repoussent. J'ai survécu à pire. Dis moi que tu sais qui a fait ça que je puisse me venger.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, désolé.

J'ai soupiré bruyamment en rejetant la tête en arrière sur les oreillers. Avant de me gratter le crâne qui me démangeait horriblement depuis que mes cheveux avaient commencé à repousser.

- C'était sympa. Hier soir, m'a t –il dit au bout d'un moment.

- Je me contentais de te rendre service, l'ai –je informé du ton le plus froid que j'ai pu trouver.

Il m'a observé avec attention. Je ne suis pas arrivée à deviner ce qu'il pensait ni s'il me croyait ou pas. J'ai fini par détourner le regard et continuer mon livre. Il s'en est allé sans un mot. J'ai écouté attentivement ses pas d'éloigner dans l'infirmerie puis dans le couloir avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Pourquoi t'es –tu sentie obligée de lui mentir ?

J'ai sursauté quand Remus a écarté le rideau autours de mon lit pour venir s'installer sur la chaise à peine libérée par Black.

- Je n'ai pas menti. J'étais là bas pour lui rendre service.

- Je sais. Mais pas seulement. Tu l'apprécies. Tu nous apprécies tous les quatre quoi que tu en dises.

- Où veux –tu en venir ?

- Tu essais de mettre une distance entre vous.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Je crois que si. Tu le trouves menaçant.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Je ne te parle pas d'une histoire de force. Je te parle de sentiments.

- Tu délires. Et de toute façon, ça ne regarde ni toi ni personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

- Ça n'est pas grave. Tu n'as qu'à m'écouter. James n'est pas une menace pour toi parce qu'il est raide dingue de Lily. Les autres filles n'existent pas pour lui. Peter n'en est pas non plus. Tu l'intimides et tu le sais. Il est incapable de prendre le dessus. Moi… je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer. Mais je pense que tu me vois plus comme une personne à protéger, au même plan que ton Gregory. Sans compter que tu sais que je ne peux sortir avec personne à cause de ma condition. Non ! Tais toi! A t –il ajouté quand j'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester à ses derniers mots. Mais Sirius… Sirius c'est autre chose, n'est ce pas ?

- Ta gueule, lui ai –je ordonné brutalement en élevant le ton.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il continue. Son analyse était juste. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire parce que c'était une vérité que je peux ignorer tant qu'on ne me met pas le nez dessus. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon ordre agressif l'a fait bondir de son siège. Quand il m'a plaquée au lit, ça n'était plus lui qui était aux commandes de son corps. Mais avant que la peur ne me submerge, il était de retour. Il a retiré sa main de mon sternum et il s'est assis à côté de moi sur le matelas. Lentement. Je n'ai pas bougé.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Évite juste de crier. Et de donner des ordres. Le Monstre ne supporte pas les ordres. Sirius… oui, c'est ça. Sirius n'est absolument pas intimidé par toi. Tu ne le vois pas comme une personne à protéger. Et il n'a aucune fille en vue. A vrai dire, tu es la première fille qui semble vraiment l'intéresser depuis que je le connais.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

J'aurais bien répliqué sèchement. Mais pas question de provoquer délibérément un blanc chez lui. J'ai éprouvé la force que lui procure l'approche de la transformation, et j'ai l'impression qu'il aurait pu me briser d'une main s'il l'avait voulu.

- Non, je dis la vérité. Sirius est un coureur de jupon même s'il déteste toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autours et lui pourrissent la vie. Il aime sentir qu'il est attirant. L'arrogance a toujours été son pire défaut. Je ne sais pas combien d'aventure il a eu et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un dans sa vie assez longtemps pour que nous, ses amis, commencions à l'apprécier.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? Je m'en fou.

- Pour que tu comprennes. Il ne s'excuse jamais et il n'est jamais resté au chevet d'une fille avec qui il est sorti. Et surtout pas avec des remords. Tu es la première.

- Je ne veux pas de son intérêt. Je ne voulais même pas de son amitié.

- C'est trop tard pour ça Crystall. Mais c'est un peu de ta faute quand même.

- Pas du tout.

- Oh que si. Si tu ne t'étais pas obstinée à l'envoyer balader à la moindre occasion, jamais tu n'aurais capté son attention.

- Et ça ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit que justement, je l'envoyais chier parce que je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille ?

- Si, certainement. Mais il en faudrait plus que ça pour le décourager.

- Alors parle – lui toi.

- Moi ? a répété Remus stupéfait.

- Oui, toi. Quand tu sortiras d'ici demain, dis lui que je ne serais jamais pour lui autre chose qu'une amie. Que ce soit clair.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais –tu pas toi-même ?

- Parce que je suis une froussarde, que je ne veux pas qu'on me voit à nouveau discuter avec lui. Je veux qu'on croit que ce sort du crâne chauve m'a foutu les jetons et que j'ai compris la leçon.

Remus m'a dévisagé attentivement avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête. On a joué aux échecs. L'infirmière nous a fourni un plateau. C'était un jeu moldue et je me suis fait lamentablement laminée. Mais ça m'a permis d'oublier les démangeaisons qui me donnaient envie de m'arracher la peau du crâne. Est-ce que j'en veux à Remus pour ce qu'il m'a dit ? Un peu. Je n'avais pas envie de savoir que j'intéressais Sirius certainement pour autre chose que de l'amitié.

_*Assise à la fenêtre de mon dortoir*_

Tout le monde dors depuis longtemps déjà. Moi, je n'ai pas sommeil. Pas après avoir somnolé une bonne partie de la journée à l'infirmerie. La lune est bien ronde, il n'y a aucun nuage pour la cacher. C'est étrange de se dire qu'en cet instant Remus n'existe plus.

Quand j'ai pu sortir de l'infirmerie pour aller dîné, Remus devait se rendre lui dans l'endroit où il était enfermé pendant ses transformations. Au cours de l'après midi, il avait eu des moments d'absence de plus en plus fréquents et parfois je voyais ses yeux gris devenir jaunes. L'infirmière avait installé un rideau autours de son lit également. Avant de partir, j'ai déposé un rapide bisou sur sa joue. Pour lui donner du courage. Il a paru étonné, mais s'est contenté de me retourner un sourire.

_Lundi 26 décembre: dans une calèche qui me ramène à Poudlard_

Greg vient de partir avec le Poudlard express pour rentrer chez lui. Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à la gare pour l'aider à porter ses bagages. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner dans le train jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne soit plus qu'un point noir à l'horizon. Cette semaine sans lui va être chiante. Je vais la combler en travaillant un maximum pour les cours. J'arriverais peut être à prendre un peu d'avance … Avant, je vais passer voir Remus.

_*Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle*_

Remus va bien. Il a retrouvé toute sa lucidité. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps.

Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux chez les Poufsouffles, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il reste moi, Anna et trois autres dont j'ai su et oublié le nom. Comme dit, je ne côtoie pas beaucoup de gens, alors j'estime inutile de retenir leur nom. Tiens, puisque je parle d'Anna, la voilà qui rentre, l'air préoccupé et vaguement béate.

_*De retour dans ma salle commune* _

Ce qui faisait faire cette tête bizarre à Anna, c'était James Potter qui m'attendait devant l'entrée de notre salle commune. La situation de l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle n'a jamais été un secret. Mais je me suis quand même étonnée de sa présence là.

- Yo ! m'a t –il lancé en me voyant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Avec Sirius et Peter on va réviser quelques sorts pour les ASPIC. Tu veux venir ? Lily m'a fait remarquer que tu réussissais plutôt bien en incantations. Nous, on est nuls, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer comment tu fais ?

- Lily n'est pas là pour vous l'expliquer ? Elle a aussi réussi l'autre fois.

- Elle est retournée chez elle pour les vacances. Alors, tu viens ?

J'ai hésité une seconde. Mais finalement, j'ai accepté. J'avais déjà ma baguette sur moi et c'est vrai que ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée de réviser. Surtout en compagnie de deux des élèves les plus brillants de notre année. J'ai donc suivi James jusque dans une salle de classes du 3ème étage. Elles étaient toutes inutilisées durant les vacances, alors on pouvait en réserver certaines pour travailler. Même si en toute honnêteté, qu'un Maraudeur me propose de réviser m'a paru tout a fait suspect...

Peter et Sirius étaient déjà là. Mais ça n'est qu'une fois tous les trois ensemble que j'ai noté un truc. Ils avaient tous l'air crevés et leur entrain était sans doute feint. Des cernes soulignaient leur yeux. James boitait légèrement quand il marchait, Peter gardait son bras droit plaqué le plus possible contre son ventre et Sirius grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Ils étaient tous dans un état bizarre.

- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On dirait que vous avez passé la nuit à vous battre. James, tu boites la jambe gauche, Sirius on a l'impression que tu souffres dès que tu respires, Peter ton bras droit a l'air amoché.

- Tu es plutôt forte pour détecter les blessures, s'est étonné Sirius, sans doute parce qu'il pense être bon acteur.

- J'ai l'œil après 7 ans à voir le résultats des maltraitances sur les Poufsouffles. Donc, je vous le répète, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Ils se sont entre regardés, mais n'ont pas répondu. Ils ont essayé d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible, mais ça n'a pas pris sur moi. Franchement, les Maraudeurs innocents ? Jamais. Je paris qu'ils ont encore fait un truc interdit la nuit passée et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ne se sont pas rendus à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser comme ça. Sortant ma baguette, j'ai dit :

- Allez, montrez moi ça. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Après une hésitation, ils se sont exécutés. C'est Peter qui est passé à la casserole en premier. Il n'avait pas grand-chose. Un "_episkey_" et un cri de douleur plus loin, son épaule était comme neuve. James m'a ensuite montré sa jambe. Une longue estafilade barrait son mollet. Elle ne saignait pas et on voyait qu'un sort maladroit de guérison lui avait été apposé. Mais celui où celle qui avait fait ça n'était pas très doué. La douleur devait être lancinante, même si James s'est contenté de tressaillir quand je l'ai refermé. Ça a été plus compliqué et j'ai dû user d'un charme que je n'avais encore jamais essayé jusque là. J'ai fait des recherches sur la magie curative quand Greg avait été agressé par le groupe des futurs Mangemorts au milieu de notre 5ème année.

L'infirmière avait été mise au courant de son agression, mais il ne la laissait pas approcher de lui avec ou sans baguette et elle n'a donc jamais eu conscience de l'étendue réelle des dégâts. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de le soigner. Ça a été la seule et unique fois avant aujourd'hui où j'avais usé des sorts les plus complexes que j'ai appris. J'avais mis tant de cœur et de concentration à cet apprentissage (pour être sûre de ne pas aggraver l'état de Greg) que ça m'est revenu tout seul en tête tout à l'heure. A la fin, il ne restait de la blessure de James qu'une cicatrice qui semblait déjà dater de plusieurs jours.

- Waouh, a t –il lâché avec stupéfaction en touchant sa jambe. Tu es douée. Tu envisages une carrière comme Guérisseuse ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. A ton tour Sirius.

Le concerné s'est levé et s'est débarrassé de son pull avant d'ouvrir sa chemise et de défaire sa cravate. D'accord, j'ai dû faire un effort pour rester neutre alors que je l'ai déjà vu torse nu auparavant et que ça ne m'avait pas plus posé de problèmes que ça. Mais j'ai très vite pu me passer d'efforts. Son torse était bandé depuis en dessous de ses pectoraux jusqu'à ses hanches. Et les bandages du côté droit étaient plus sombres signe qu'il y avait du sang en dessous.

Quand on a fini par enlever toutes les couches de bandages et de gaze qui couvrait son flanc droit, je suis restée muette de stupeur. C'était assez choquant. Il avait une trace de morsure bien nette. Et ça n'était pas une morsure humaine. Elle était de forme allongée et il y avait bien plus que 32 dents dans la bouche qui l'avait croqué. Les petites traces laissées par les dents saignaient.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir appliqué le même sort que celui qui a fait cesser le saignement de ta jambe, James ?

- On l'a fait, mais il n'a pas fonctionné.

J'ai essayé le charme qui avait bien marché sur son ami, mais il ne m'a pas fallu plus de 30 secondes pour me rendre compte que ça servait à rien. J'ai abaissé ma baguette. Ça n'était pas normal. Toutes les blessures se guérissent… Sauf…

- Sirius, qu'est ce qui t'a mordu ?

- …

- Ça n'était pas un animal normal. C'était une créature magique, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. On a fait un tour dans la forêt interdite et on a fait une mauvaise rencontre.

Je l'ai fixé droit dans ses yeux gris et il les a détourné après un moment. Il ne m'a pas raconté l'entière vérité. Mais qu'importe. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir la connaître. Je sais déjà assez de leurs secrets.

- Je ne peux rien pour toi. Les blessures magiques ne peuvent être soignée comme je l'ai fait pour celle de James. Mais Madame Pomfresh a à l'infirmerie une pommade qui accélère la guérison. Ça l'empêchera déjà de saigner.

- Elle est dans quel genre de boite ? m'a demandé James tandis que Peter aidait Sirius à s'emmailloter de nouveau dans les bandages.

- Un pot rond et blanc de cette taille là. La crème est verte et elle sent extrêmement mauvais.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer elle le chercher ? Nous, on risque de se tromper, a fait remarquer Sirius.

- Quoi ? Pas question que vous m'entraîniez dans vos histoires, me suis –je exclamée. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire coller encore une fois.

- Tu n'as pas apprécié de nettoyer les cachots crasseux ? a fait mine de s'étonner James.

- Sérieusement, il n'en est pas question.

Oui, j'étais déterminée à ne pas les aider. Je ne voulais pas faire parti d'un seul de leurs coups foireux. Alors comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie en compagnie de James et Peter ? Ça, je ne sais pas très bien. Ils m'ont assuré que je ne risquais en aucun cas de me faire prendre. Une fois à proximité de l'infirmerie, James s'est penché vers moi et Peter alors que nous nous cachions derrière une statue.

- Le plan est simple : je fais diversions avec Peter et Remus et toi Crystall, tu vas fouiller dans l'armoire et récupérer la pommade.

- Même si tu arrivais à faire entrer un troupeau de troll rose dans l'infirmerie pour la diversion, Pomfresh me verra quand même.

- Non. Pas si tu as ça.

Il était passé à son dortoir avant de nous rejoindre. Je me suis demandée pourquoi. J'ai eu la réponse en le voyant sortir de sous sa robe de sorcier, qu'il avait aussi enfilée avant de revenir, un tissus gris soigneusement plié en carré. Sous sa robe de sorcier, on aurait jamais dit qu'il transportait un tel truc. Il doit avoir l'habitude de le faire, sans quoi il n'aurait pas été aussi efficace.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une cape d'invisibilité.

J'ai ouvert de grand yeux. A ce stade là, ça n'était même plus de l'étonnement que j'éprouvais. Je viens d'une famille de Sang – Pure. J'ai entendu parler du mythe des capes d'invisibilité. Mais aussi que ça n'était justement qu'un mythe.

- Ce genre de cape n'existe pas. C'est juste une histoire destinée à faire rêver les imbéciles.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'elles sont bien réelles. Ça n'est pas bien difficile à prouver, de toute façon.

Il a déplié le tissu d'un geste dénotant de l'habitude et il s'est enveloppé dedans d'un mouvement fluide. Et il a disparu. Putain, Journal, il a disparu après l'avoir enfilée. J'étais en train de le chercher du regard quand il m'a fait sursauter en disant "_bouh_" dans mon dos. Je me suis retournée d'un bloc. Il avait sur le visage un sourire arrogant et satisfait que j'ai eu envie de lui faire ravaler. Il a ôté sa cape et quand j'ai tendu la main, il me l'a passée. Le tissu était frais et fluide, légèrement transparent. Si on pouvait tenir de l'eau liquide dans ses mains, je pense qu'elle aurait cet aspect là.

- Où as –tu eu ça ?

- Elle passe dans ma famille de générations en générations, m'a appris James. Inutile de te préciser qu'il vaut mieux ne pas crier sur les toits que j'en possède une.

- C'est grâce à ça que vous arrivez à faire tout vos mauvais coups sans vous faire attraper ! me suis –je soudainement exclamée.

- Elle nous a rendu de fiers services.

- Tes parents sont irresponsables de te laisser un tel objet ! Imagine si tu la perds, qu'on te la vole où que tu la déchires ?

- Je l'ai piquée à mon père, a avoué James avec un sourire malicieux. Et il a déclaré que si j'étais capable de la lui prendre sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien, je pouvais très bien la conserver.

J'ai un instant cru qu'il plaisantait, mais pas du tout. Je me suis retenue de lui dire ce que je pensais de cette manière de faire. J'avais juste envie de l'essayer, fusse pour voler l'infirmière. J'ai posé la cape sur ma tête et James l'a ajustée pour que je ne risque pas de me prendre les pieds dedans en marchant, mais qu'elle couvre parfaitement mes pieds quand même. Je voyais suffisamment à travers pour pouvoir me diriger sans problèmes.

J'ai suivi James et Peter quand ils sont entrés dans l'infirmerie. Moi, je me suis postée près de la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. L'armoire qui contenait la pommade dont on avait besoin se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un bruit de tonnerre a résonné dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'ils avaient encore inventés parce que l'infirmière à immédiatement surgit de son bureau.

Je m'y suis glissée. L'armoire n'était pas fermée ni à clef, ni par un sort. Forcément, on ne vole pas une infirmerie en général. Le petit pot que je cherchais était là où elle l'avait rangé après m'en avoir appliqué sur le cou. J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas l'utiliser tous les jours…

Je l'ai pris, j'ai refermé l'armoire et je suis ressortie en vitesse de l'infirmerie, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que l'infirmière engueulait abondamment les trois Maraudeurs. Ces derniers avaient l'air faussement contrit. Je ne me suis pas attardée et je suis retournée directement là où Sirius m'attendait, comme nous l'avions prévu. J'ai toqué à la porte de la salle et il m'a ouvert avant de refermer. Je me suis débarrassée de la cape et je l'ai pliée avant de la cacher sous mon pull. Ça donnait l'impression que j'avais subitement grossis mais rien de trop voyant.

- Tiens, lui ai –je dit en lui lançant la pommade qu'il a attrapé sans problème. Attention, ça pue ce truc. Mais c'est super efficace.

- Comment tu savais pour ce remède ?

- Je l'ai testé il y a quelques temps.

Je la lui ai appliquée dans le dos, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont pu croiser comme créature. Et quelle idée d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit de surcroît ! Sirius a sourit.

- Ça te faire rire d'avoir mal ? lui ai –je demandée acerbe.

- Non. Je me disais juste que tu connaissais un autre de nos secrets maintenant.

- Vous en avez beaucoup d'autres des secrets aussi incroyables ? Une cape d'invisibilité et un loup garou, c'est déjà énorme.

J'étais encore en train d'appliquer de la crème sur son dos quand je lui ai demandé ça. Il était assis sur une table, penché en avant pour me faciliter l'accès à sa blessure. Il s'est redressé et tourné vers moi. J'ai juste eu le temps d'éviter son épaule quand ses mains se sont posées de part et d'autres de moi, sur le bureau. Nos visages étaient soudainement très proches, mais j'étais trop surprise pour songer à rougir où à reculer.

- Nous avons encore des tas d'autres secrets… m'a t –il chuchoté d'une voix sensuelle. Veux –tu connaître tous nos secrets ?

Cette fois, par contre, j'ai rougi sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Son ton laissait croire qu'il venait de me faire une proposition autrement plus indécente.

- Même pas dans tes rêves Black ! lui ai –je crié en lui assénant un coup de poing sur le haut de la tête. Je me suis déjà assez corrompue avec vos histoires foireuses.

Ma voix, elle, ne laissait rien paraître de mon trouble. Tant mieux. Je me demande si Remus lui avait déjà parlé à ce moment là. J'espère que non, parce que sinon, ça veut dire qu'il n'en a rien à faire. Je l'ai aidé à remettre ses bandages et j'ai serré suffisamment fort pour lui faire lâcher une exclamation de douleur. Quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a fixé en souriant ce connard. Je lui ai jeté le pot de crème à la tête et il l'a évité souplement.

- Pas très précis comme tir, s'est –il contenté de commenter.

- Va te faire foutre ! Je vous soigne et voilà ce que j'y gagne ! Des clous la prochaine fois que vous êtes dans un sale état ! Vous crèverez à mes pieds sans que je ne bouge le petit doigt bande de salopards ingrats de mes deux !

Je suis partie sur ces mots très poétiques. Et j'ai rejoint ma salle commune avec l'intention d'envoyer chier toutes les personnes qui m'adresseraient la parole durant le reste de la journée. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours la cape d'invisibilité sous mon pull maintenant que j'y pense.

_*Dans le parc*_

Il commence à faire nuit mais très franchement je m'en fiche. Je suis sortie avec une tasse de chocolat et je le garde chaud grâce à la magie. C'est agréable de boire ce truc brûlant alors qu'on est entouré de froid. Je me suis assise au bord du lac sur la neige et je regarde les poissons nager sous la glace. Je me demande si la couche de glace est assez épaisse pour faire du patin … Je viens de jeter un cailloux sur la glace qui s'est fissurée. Non, elle n'est pas assez épaisse.

Il vaut quand même mieux faire attention quand on patine sur les eaux du lac. Si les êtres qui habitent en dessous n'apprécient pas, ils peuvent briser la glace et vous faire tomber dans l'eau froide. Et on vous en sort pas toujours à temps. J'ai vu ça une année.

Le calme d'un crépuscule hivernal glacé n'a pas d'égal. J'aurais bien aimé que Gregory soit là avec moi.

_Samedi 31 décembre 1977 : dans une salle de classe au troisième étage _

J'ai escaladé l'un des murs pour m'asseoir sur une des fenêtres en hauteur. Si je tombe, je risque de me casser quelque chose. Mais je m'en fou.

Je n'avais pas pensé que ça serait aussi pénible de supporter les crises de folie de ces idiotes de dindes qui poursuivent Sirius. Franchement, c'est de la pure connerie. Tout ça pour un gars qui ne les regardera jamais en plus. J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre leur raisonnement. J'ai cependant été assez sur mes gardes et assez discrète pour ne pas retourner à l'infirmerie une deuxième fois. Il faut dire que la cape d'invisibilité de James m'a été utile. Je la lui ai rendue ce matin. J'aurais bien voulu la garder, mais elle ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas une voleuse. Je suis restée seule presque toute la semaine autrement.

- Spero patronum, ai –je une fois de plus tenté sans grande conviction toutefois.

Toujours rien. J'aimerais pourtant savoir quelle forme il prendrait. Apparemment leur matérialisation est une représentation animal de nous même, de notre moi profond, et donc de la forme qu'on prendrait si on devenait animagus. Je suis trop nulle en métamorphose pour songer à devenir animagus, mais ça n'empêche pas la curiosité.

La neige s'est remise à tomber dehors. De gros flocons lents et silencieux qui tourbillonnent. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait d'être un flocon de neige. Ressembler aux autres, se fondre dans la masse sans aucune différence. Agitant une nouvelle fois ma baguette, j'ai fait apparaître des volutes de fumées argentées que je fais tourner autours de moi pour me distraire. Je me sens un peu triste. Gregory me manque. Quand il n'est pas là, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi.

_*Dans mon dortoir*_

Je suis montée pour lire la lettre que j'ai reçu de Greg. C'est déjà la deuxième qu'il m'envoie en une semaine. Comme s'il savait que j'ai besoin de ses nouvelles et qu'il me manque terriblement. Les vacances d'été sont toujours dures parce qu'on ne se voit jamais. Mes parents me bouclent à la maison en général. En 7 ans, je n'ai même jamais rencontré ses parents. J'ai jugé plus prudent pour tout le monde que ça ne se fasse pas. Je n'ai jamais dit à ma famille que mon seul et meilleur ami est un Né –Moldu. Mais maintenant que j'ai été jetée dehors, je passerais peut être un jour chez eux pour le thé.

Pour lui tout se passe bien. Il a revu toute sa famille et il pense a moi. En gros, c'est ce que ça dit. Je suis contente pour lui.

Il y a une petite soirée prévue dans la grande salle pour la nouvelle année. Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller.

_*En haut de la tour super chiante à monter*_

J'ai prévu ma soirée. Après le repas, je suis allée en cuisine pour chercher à manger et à boire, j'ai embarqué une couverture épaisse parce que je savais que j'allais avoir froid au bout d'un moment et un livre d'aventure. J'ai pris mon temps pour monter, soit une bonne demi heure. Je me suis installée dans un coin à l'abri du vent. J'ai fait apparaître une petite boule lumineuse qui flotte au dessus de ma tête. Ma bierraubeure est ouverte, mon repas est à porté de main, j'ai bien chaud dans ma couverture et j'ai un bon livre pour passer ma soirée. C'est parti !

_*Au même endroit*_

Je me demande vraiment comment les Maraudeurs ont fait pour me dénicher ici. C'est Remus qui a débarqué en premier. Avec sa condition de loup –garou, il avait monté les marches plus vite. J'étais tellement étonnée et ébahie de le voir ici que je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de le saluer.

- Comment … ? Qu'est ce que … ?

- Les autres arrivent. Ça fait une sacré trotte pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Il y a eu un silence durant lequel je me suis pincée pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Cette tour, c'est mon refuge secret avec Greg. Voir débarquer quelqu'un, me donnait la même impression que s'il s'était mis à pleuvoir des dragons. Nous avons entendu des pas et des respirations. Les cheveux en batailles de James sont apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'est théâtralement écroulé au sol, haletant.

- C'est de la folie ! s'est –il exclamé en posant sa joue sur la pierre froide. Qui a eu l'idée saugrenue de monter jusqu'ici ?

- C'est Crystall, a déclaré la voix de Sirius.

- Hé! Je ne vous ai jamais invité ici ! me suis –je indignée

Sirius est apparu à son tour, moins essoufflé, mais tout aussi heureux de pouvoir se poser. Il s'est couché à côté de son ami, respirant fort. Puis il s'est penché vers l'escalier.

- Peter ! Tu en es où ? a t –il crié.

L'écho de sa voix s'est répercuté dans la tour et Sirius à tendu l'oreille. Il a secoué la tête et a soupiré, désespéré.

- Il fait une pause, il continuera à monter quand il ira mieux.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? ai –je demandé d'une voix blanche.

Je me sentais réellement furieuse qu'ils soient là. Un peu comme une trahison envers mon meilleur ami. Remus s'est assis contre le mur mais sans trop s'approcher de moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je pète un câble. Sirius en revanche s'est approché à quatre pattes et s'est laissé tomber tellement près de moi que je me suis sentie obligée de me décaler. James s'est assis de l'autre côté, si près aussi que je me suis à nouveau poussée dans l'autre sens. A quoi jouaient –ils ? Remus s'est emparé de mon livre que j'avais posé en le voyant surgir.

- ''_Le bal des vampires_'', a t –il lu. C'est un roman d'horreur ?

- J'ai longuement hésité avec ''_Festin chez les loups -garous_''.

Il m'a adressé un regard qui se voulait inamical, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Ça a fait sourire les deux autres qui ont aussi captés. Ça n'était pas très subtile en même temps. James s'est emparé de toi, Journal. Je t'avais posé à côté de moi comme je lisais et que je n'écrivais pas. Je t'ai arraché de ses mains brutalement.

- Pas touche, ai –je grondé.

- C'est que tu mordrais presque !

- Tu ne plaisanteras plus avec ça quand je t'aurais laissé la marque de mes dents dans la peau.

Il m'a adressé un regard de défi et je lui ai montré les dents en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus menaçant possible. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de l'impressionner. Peter a fini par arriver, le visage rouge et la sueur coulant sur sa peau. Il s'est couché dans un coin, pour se remettre.

- Vous n'étiez pas censé resté à la fête de la Grande Salle ? ai –je demandé.

- On y est allé, mais en voyant que tu n'étais pas là, on a décidé de te chercher. Une fille de ta Maison nous a dit que tu avais disparu avec des provisions.

- Ce qu'ils ne te diront pas, est intervenu Remus avec un sourire, c'est qu'ils désirent se faire oublier. Ils ont mis quelques gouttes de la potion de folie qu'on a préparé lors de notre dernier cours avec Slughorn dans le punch et sur tous les plats du buffet. Ils ont aussi ensorcelé les instruments de musiques de l'orchestre pour qu'ils se mettent à courir dans la salle dès que quelqu'un essayera d'en jouer.

- Et toi, le Préfet, tu les laisses faire ?

- Dumbledore m'a donné cette insigne dans l'espoir que ça refrénerait les actes de James et Sirius. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour été capable de refréner leurs plans machiavéliques.

- Bon, je suppose que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Est ce que vous allez finir par me dire comment vous m'avez trouvée ?

Ils se sont entre regardé tous sérieusement et avec l'air gêné. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ils me cachent _encore_ quelque chose. Et vu l'ampleur de leurs autres secrets, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir ce que c'était. J'ai toutefois décidé de ne pas insister. J'étais déjà assez compromise comme ça.

- Vous allez rester longtemps ici ?

- Tu veux qu'on parte ?

- Exactement. Je suis venue là pour passer une soirée seule et tranquille. Cet endroit est réservé à Gregory et moi. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

- Comment êtes vous arrivés à atterrir ici ?

- On se cachait des Serpentards.

- Je me demande comment tu peux accepter de fuir dès que tu vois un de ces serpents. C'est vrai quoi, si tu avais un caractère encore plus mauvais, tu ferais s'enfuir les statues et les armures sur ton passage.

- Qu'est ce que c'est censé signifier ? ai –je grogné en fusillant James du regard.

- Tu vois, tu es d'une irascibilité incroyable.

- J'ai pas le pouvoir et la puissance nécessaire pour envoyer ces trous de balles se faire enculer. Alors je fais profil bas et je me la coule douce. Je ressens pas le besoin de jouer a qui pissera le plus loin comme les Griffondors le font avec les Serpentards. Sans rire.

- J'adore ta façon de parler, a gloussé Sirius comme l'imbécile qu'il est, on ne dirait pas un seul instant que tu as fait parti de la noblesse Sang – Pure.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Mais quand tu veux chérie !

Il m'a fallu une seconde pour réaliser le sous – entendu avant que je ne lui jette mon livre a la tête, la nuit masquant mon rougissement. Ça a achevé de l'amuser et il a fini par se rouler par terre, mort de rire. Un rire communicatif d'ailleurs, puisqu'au final, on s'est tous mis à rigoler comme des imbéciles. Remus a fait apparaître quatre couvertures supplémentaires et des provisions encore chaudes venant directement des cuisines. Les 4 Maraudeurs n'ont pas voulu redescendre malgré toutes mes menaces. Je vais devoir me résigner à passer mon réveillon solitaire avec eux… Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je ne suis plus en colère. C'est agréable de ne pas être seule.

_*Dans mon lit*_

On a discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à minuit. J'ai tenté de terminer mon bouquin, mais à un moment ils disaient tellement de conneries que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mon grain de sel dans leur conversation. On aurait dit que j'ai toujours fait parti de leur petit groupe.

Dieux, qu'est ce qu'on a ri. Je ne me souviens pas m'être déjà tordue de rire de la sorte. A minuit, nous avons regardé les feus d'artifices tirés depuis Prés-Au-Lard. Ils font ça à minuit chaque nouvelle année. J'étais en partie montée ici pour les voir. Levant ma baguette au dessus de ma tête, j'ai lancé un sortilège des plus basique pour écrire en l'air "_bonne année_" calligraphié le plus élégamment possible.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'est enquis Sirius.

- Tais toi un peu et tu verras.

Le silence est retombé et j'ai occulté leurs regards scrutateurs. J'ai agité ma baguette et les deux mots se sont mis à monter dans le ciel. Puis d'un "_amplificatum_" bien placé, j'ai fait grossir les lettres de feu jusqu'à être sûre qu'on les distinguerait nettement depuis le village. Le sort durerait jusqu'au levé du soleil. Je dois modestement avouer que c'était extrêmement bien réussi pour une première fois. Je m'étais attendue à devoir faire plusieurs essais.

Quand je me suis tournée vers les Maraudeurs, on s'est tous souhaités bonne année.

- Vous allez prendre des bonnes résolutions ? leur ai –je demandé.

- Travailler moins. Et laisser un souvenir impérissable aux professeurs de notre dernière année ici, a souri James.

- Des bonnes résolutions, ai –je insisté.

- On a une tête à prendre de bonnes résolutions ? m'a demandé Sirius.

- Pas du tout, mais l'espoir fait vivre.

- Et toi ? c'est enquis Remus.

- Poursuivre ma petite vie tranquille. Même si c'est devenu mission impossible depuis que je vous ais parlé la première fois.

Ça les a fait sourire. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de les gêner d'être la cause du bouleversement de ma vie. Pour être honnête, je leur en suis quelque peu reconnaissante. Peut être que cette année 1978 va être placée sous de meilleurs augures que 1977.

Redescendre de la tour a été beaucoup plus amusant et plus rapide que la montée. D'un coup de baguette magique, j'ai fais en sorte que les escaliers se transforment en un toboggan gigantesque et dangereux.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? s'est enquis Peter avec nervosité.

- Je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois avec Greg. Quand tu arrives au bout, il faut juste que tu lances un sort pour ne pas te faire mal. Vous devriez partir en premier. Comme vous êtes plus lourds que moi, vous irez plus vite et vous risqueriez de me rattraper. Une collision n'est pas conseillée là dedans. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Gregory et moi nous étions rentré dedans une fois. Résultat, deux commotions cérébrales sur un plateau d'argent, de multiples fractures et même quelques heures de coma. Oui, c'est dangereux. Mais c'était très amusant et bien plus rapide que d'user des escaliers.

On est passé devant la Grande Salle après. C'était la folie là dedans. Apparemment, tout le monde avait ingurgité la potion, même les musiciens. Les instruments de musiques tournaient en rond sur leur petites jambes en lançant de temps en temps des sons dissonants. Je ne décrirais pas plus en détail ce que j'ai pu y voir par respect pour les personnes qui ont été victimes de cette blague des Maraudeurs.

- Les sorts et la potion ont duré plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais pensé, s'est contenté de dire Sirius.

Ils sont vraiment irresponsables.

_Dimanche 1__er__ janvier 1978 :__ dans mon lit_

Je n'ai rien à écrire pour l'instant. C'était juste pour noter la date.

* * *

_A suivre ..._


	10. Les Arts de l'esprit

_Salut **Roselia001 **et** Helado - Hime **! Merci ! _

_Je suis honorée que ta première review soit pour moi **Lawys.** Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'en laisser une, ça fait toujours plaisir :) C'est vrai que c'est facile de partir en cacahuète quand on écrit une fic à la manière d'un journal intime... Je continuerai à faire au mieux pour éviter ça ! Et comme dit, de mon point de vue, jamais les Poufsouffles n'ont été aussi mal traité que lors du règne de Voldemort._

* * *

**Les arts de l'esprit**

_Lundi 2 janvier 1978 : dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle_

Greg revient ce soir. J'ai hâte de le revoir, même si j'aurais bien aimé que ces vacances se prolongent encore un peu. C'était sympa de traîner plus souvent avec les Maraudeurs. Je n'ai même plus envie d'essayer de m'éloigner. Et tu sais quoi Journal ? J'emmerde les gens. Pourquoi leur jalousie devrait –elle m'empêcher d'être leur amie ?

La neige a fondu, c'est nul.

_*Dans la Grande Salle à côté de Greg*_

Je suis trop contente de le voir. Qu'il parte me rappelle toujours à quel point je l'adore. L'avoir à côté de moi, c'est une sorte de bouffée d'air frais. Son séjour s'est bien passé. Quand il est descendu du train, je lui ai sauté dessus sans pouvoir résister.

Voir à nouveau la grande salle pleine à craquer me donne une sensation bizarre. Comme si une page se tournait. Ça doit être mon imagination. Demain, c'est la reprise des cours.

_Lundi 9 janvier 1978 : quelque part dans un couloir après le cours de Sortilège_

Aujourd'hui comme tous les lundi on avait cours de Sortilège avec les Griffondor. Comme d'habitude, j'ai fait équipe avec Lily. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à produire une explosion qui a mis la salle sans dessus dessous. J'ai apparemment mal prononcé la formule que nous étions en train de travailler. Et comme c'était notre dernier cours de la journée, Flitwick a dit a tout le monde de laisser la classe en bordel que je puisse réparer moi-même mes erreurs. Ce nabot famélique est vraiment méchant.

Il n'est même pas resté pour s'assurer que je le faisais. Mais c'est pas comme si j'allais me casser l'air de rien. Il savait que c'était moi, s'en rappellerait et au final j'aurai fini collée si je m'étais barrée sans m'exécuter. J'étais en train de remettre les bureaux droits avant de m'attaquer aux traces de brûlures qu'il a expressément demandé que j'enlève lorsqu'une voix m'a fait sursauter :

- Un peu d'aide ?

Le pupitre est tombé au sol et c'est cassé. Bravo, magnifique. Me tournant vers Sirius, que j'avais bien entendu reconnu à la voix, je lui ai jeté un regard incendiaire.

- Tu étais obligé de me surprendre ? ai –je grondé, menaçante. Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez à faire !

- Vu les dégâts, tu en as pour une bonne heure. Un bureau cassé en plus où en moins, quelle différence ? C'était une sacré belle explosion d'ailleurs, félicitation. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux même si je l'avais voulu.

- Ha ha, ai –je dit sans la moindre trace d'humour dans la voix. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là?

- J'ai plus de scrupules que les autres, alors j'ai décidé de t'aider un peu.

- Et le prof ?

- Il ne reviendra pas. Et si jamais il le fait quand même, il ne pourra rien dire. Il n'a jamais précisé qu'on ne pouvait pas t'aider.

Je ne suis pas stupide au point de refuser son aide. A deux, on irait par définition deux fois plus vite. Mais il nous a quand même bien fallu une demie heure pour tout remettre en place. Il était en train de remettre les chaises debout et moi je refaisais la pile de grimoire sur lesquels se juche notre minuscule professeur quand je me suis arrêtée sur le titre de l'un d'eux. "_Secrets de la Pensée Magique_". Un titre accrocheur. Je l'ai posé sur le bureau pour regarder la table des matières. Elle était énorme, alors je n'ai regardé que les trois gros titres. Le premier était Légimencie, le deuxième Occlumancie, le dernier Communication Silencieuse.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

- Ce livre a l'air super intéressant.

Il a soulevé la couverture pour en voir le titre et ses yeux se sont mis à pétiller. Un sourire à étiré ses lèvres. On aurait dit un gosse découvrant pour la première fois de sa vie Noël et ses cadeaux.

- Alors c'était là qu'il était ! s'exclama t –il en jubilant presque.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu cherchais ce livre.

- Pas seulement moi. Il était dans la Réserve. Un jour il a disparu.

- Est-ce que je vais te demander ce que tu fabriquais dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque? me suis-je demandée à voix haute.

- Les livres les plus intéressants se trouvent là bas.

Il a retourné l'imposant grimoire entre ses mains, l'air de se demander ce qu'il allait en faire. Je l'ai regardé réfléchir, parcourir la classe du regard, puis sourire à nouveau. Il a laissé tomber le bouquin sur le bureau, s'est précipité vers l'armoire vitrée qui se trouvait dans un coin de la classe. La poussière qui s'est élevée dans l'air quand il l'a ouverte m'a apprise qu'il devait être le premier à le faire depuis des années. Je suis allée fermer la porte de la classe. Je sentais déjà qu'il allait faire un truc pas bien.

Il est revenu avec un livre de la même taille que celui qui l'intéressait et comme si c'était tout a fait normal, il a échangé les couvertures. Il a remit le bouquin à présent intitulé "_Secrets de la Pensée Magique_" dans la pile qui sert de promontoire au prof et a vidé son sac pour y entrer celui nouvellement renommé "_Évolution__ des théories de la Magie Appliquée_". Pour tout te dire, Journal, je ne comprend même pas le titre. Mais ça a l'air barbant au possible.

- Tu veux bien prendre mes affaires dans ton sac ? m'a demandé Sirius. On va chercher l'un des autres et tu pourras les lui refiler. James va être fou de joie !

- C'est quoi au juste ce livre ?

- Une méthode détaillée pour apprendre la légimencie, et l'occlumancie. Il faut maîtriser les bases des deux si on veut être capable de communiquer mentalement avec quelqu'un d'autre. Imagine, pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un sans avoir besoin de parler ?

- Oui, mais si j'ai bien tout compris, il faut que les deux personnes maîtrisent la technique pour que ça marche. Et si ce livre était dans la Réserve, c'est que ça doit être dangereux.

- Si peu ! Le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle. Vite, allons –y.

Je me suis donc retrouvée à le suivre tandis qu'il courrait presque dans les couloirs. Si avec ça on avait pas l'air suspect…

_*Dans le lit de Greg*_

Je n'ai pas raconté à Gregory ce que Sirius a fait. Je me demande si je dois le dénoncer où pas. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais le faire. Parce que, malgré tout, l'amitié et la confiance des Maraudeurs m'est précieuse. J'ai fini par me laisser entraîner dans leur folie.

_Samedi 14 janvier 1978 : au petit déjeuné_

Il est 10 h et je suis en train de manger seule. Greg a décidé d'aller au club de sortilège qui se tient durant toute la matinée tous les samedis. J'ai assez vu le nain qui nous sert de professeur pour la semaine sans me le coltiner une matinée supplémentaire.

Quand je me suis installée, un oiseau en papier soigneusement réalisé s'est posé entre mon chocolat chaud et mon jus d'orange. Je me suis d'abord demandé si l'oiseau c'était trompé de destinataire. Mais en le prenant, j'ai vu mon nom écrit dessus. J'ai levé la tête pour savoir de qui il venait et j'ai croisé le regard de Remus qui m'observait. Il mangeait avec Peter. James était un peu plus loin en tête à tête avec Lily et il avait une expression exaspérante d'amoureux transit. Sirius manquait à l'appelle.

J'ai déplié l'oiseau. Il y avait marqué dessus "_RDV dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde_". J'ai immédiatement senti les ennuis arriver. Personne ne va là-bas à moins de vouloir préparer un sale coup en toute tranquillité. J'ai vu les Maraudeurs quitter leur table un à un. Je suis encore en train de me demander si je vais y aller où pas.

_*Pause de midi, dans la Salle sur Demande*_

D'aaaccord. Je n'ai pas résisté, j'y suis allée. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire ce matin, de toute façon. J'étais nerveuse quand je me suis dirigée vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'avais peur qu'on me suive. Quand je fais un truc que je sais que je ne devrais pas, j'ai tendance à devenir parano et à croire que tout le monde me regarde et me suis. Les 4 Maraudeurs étaient déjà là. James et Sirius, armés de boule de papier visaient Mimi Geignarde en rigolant. Ce fantôme n'est pas plus aimé que Peeves dans le château. Elle est aigrie, même si elle a l'apparence d'une gamine de 13 ans, et elle aime se moquer des élèves. Ceux –ci le lui rendent bien. Pour l'heure, elle était a mi chemin entre la colère et la déprime.

- Ha ! Crystall, tu veux jouer aussi ? m'a demandé James en me voyant. 100 points si tu touches sa tête, 50 si tu touches son ventre.

Il a fallu qu'il me fasse une démonstration en jetant une boule de papier sur le fantôme qui n'a pas réussi à l'esquiver pour que je comprenne de quoi il parlait. J'en ai été ébahie. Et ils ont, semble t –il, l'habitude de jouer à ça. J'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Ces deux barbares s'en prenent à un fantôme qui ne pouvait rien faire et n'avait jamais demandé à se trouver là.

Je me suis approchée des deux meilleurs amis, j'ai posé ma main droite sur la tête de James et la gauche sur celle de Sirius. Et je les ai fait se cogner brutalement l'un à l'autre. Ils ont été synchro dans leur geste pour s'attraper la tête et leur gémissement de douleur. Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

- Non mais vous êtes débiles où quoi ? leur ai –je demandé. C'est un jeu cruel !

- Elle passe son temps à nous emmerder, a riposté James.

- C'est qui le plus adulte des deux ? Je suis sûre que c'est vous qui avez commencé ! Vous n'avez pas une tête à être innocent !

Mimi Geignarde ricanait en flottant dans les airs. Alors je me suis tournée vers elle et je l'ai pointée du doigt.

- Et toi ! Au lieu de rester là à esquiver les boules de papier pourquoi tu t'es pas barrée? Ils ne t'auraient pas poursuivis ! Tu as un cerveau, sert –en nom d'une gargouille !

La fantôme m'a regardée un moment, puis s'est mis à pousser de longs gémissements à réveiller les morts et s'en est allée en plongeant dans l'une des cuvettes des toilettes inutilisées.

- Tu viens de faire ta première rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde, on dirait, m'a dit Peter avec un sourire. Elle est tout le temps comme ça.

- Ça n'est pas une raison. Quelle idée de se retrouver ici ! Tu aurais pu trouver plus romantique comme endroit pour un premier rendez – vous, Remus ?

Le concerné a sourit à la blague, mais n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Un bras s'est posé sur mes épaules et Sirius s'est penché pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux du romantisme, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre ce soir. Je pourrais faire découvrir des choses stupéfiantes.

Encore cette voix sensuelle et pleine de sous entendu. Je lui ai enfoncé mon coude dans le ventre et je lui ai crié :

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Il va falloir que je te frappe combien de fois, espèce de pervers?

J'aimerais bien dire qu'ils ont tous crû que j'avais rougi de colère. Mais je n'y crois pas moi-même.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? me suis –je enquise pour tenter de faire diversion tout en m'éloignant de Sirius qui avait l'air fier de son petit effet.

Quel crétin. Potter a montré le sac qu'il portait à la hanche. Il devait être lourd à en juger par la façon dont la bandoulière s'enfonçait dans son épaule. J'avais deviné ce qu'il y avait dans son sac avant même qu'il ne me le dise.

- Sirius m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait retrouvé "_Les Secrets de la Pensée Magique_". Merci. Ça fait deux ans qu'on l'avait déniché et on désespérait de ne pas le retrouver. Comme tu es déjà au courant de toute façon, on s'est dit que ça t'intéresserait peut être d'acquérir les notions qu'il y a dans ce bouquin.

Je me souvenais encore nettement de quoi ça parlait et quel était le but final du livre. Pouvoir communiquer par la pensée avec tous les initiés. Il ne devait pas y en avoir tant que ça, mais c'était tentant comme proposition. On aurait dit le diable qui murmurait. Franchement, qui refuserait une telle occasion ? Pas moi.

En revanche, maintenant que j'y pense, je vois bien Lily refuser. Elle a assez de force pour ne pas céder aux tentations multiples qui s'offrent à elle. Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elle s'est mise à sortir avec James. Il la monopolise et elle vient moins à la bibliothèque.

- Ça marche pour moi, leur ai –je dit avec un soupire fataliste. On va faire ça où ?

- Rien de mieux que la Salle sur Demande quand on fait quelque chose qu'on veut garder secret.

- Je me doutais que vous la connaissiez aussi. C'est une cachette très pratique, je dois avouer, leur ai –je dit.

Ils ont paru déçus que je sois déjà au courant. Ça a cassé leur petit effet. Mais franchement, je m'en moque totalement. Je ne vais pas jouer les ignorante pour leur petit plaisir. Ils se sont cependant vite reprit. Sirius à sorti un vieux bout de parchemin de sa poche. Il a posé sa baguette dessus, et a marmonné quelques mots. Je n'étais pas à côté de lui, alors je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait. Mais j'ai vu le parchemin se couvrir soudainement d'encre. Curieuse, je me suis approchée pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Où est Rusard ? a demandé James en s'approchant aussi.

- Il est près de la bibliothèque.

- Et Miss Teigne ?

- Dans le hall.

- Les profs ?

- Il n'y en a aucun aux alentours de la salle.

- Parfais. On peut y aller alors.

- Oh ! Minute !

Ils étaient en train de parler comme si avoir une feuille signalant la position de tout le monde dans le château était normal ! J'ai arraché le parchemin des mains de Sirius, je l'ai posé au sol et je l'ai entièrement déployé. Sirius ne l'avait pas fait, mais il semblait connaître tous les plis et les replis du parchemin. Une fois fait, je me suis redressée sur mes genoux pour regarder la carte dans son ensemble. Car il s'agissait bien d'une carte. Celle de Poudlard. On y trouvait les étages, les salles de classes, les salles communes, et toutes les autres pièces. Même les placards à balais. Elle était détaillée à l'extrême. Mais ça n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Associé à de petites étiquettes, on voyait des traces de pas se mouvoir dans ce château de papier. Et pour les fantômes aussi. Il m'a fallu un instant pour trouver les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il y avait une étiquette avec mon nom, et quatre autres avec celles des Maraudeurs. Ébahie, je me suis tournée vers eux.

- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

- On ne l'a "eu" nulle part, a ricané James irradiant de fierté. On l'a faite nous même. Ce que tu as devant les yeux, c'est le résultat de 6 années de travail acharné. On l'a terminée cet été.

- Sérieusement ? Vous avez fait ça vous même ?

- Doit –on se vexer ?

- C'est de la magie extrêmement avancée, ai –je déclaré pour ma défense. De combien de sort avez-vous dû user pour arriver à un tel résultat ?

- Remus, tu t'en rappelle ?

- 105, je crois. Mais Sirius et toi avez jeté la plupart d'entre eux. Je me suis contenté de faire les recherches nécessaires, vu que vous êtes normalement interdits de bibliothèque.

- Plus maintenant. La nouvelle bibliothécaire n'est pas au courant qu'on en a été bannis.

- Vous venez de me surprendre plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé venant de vous. C'est extraordinaire !

- James, Remus et moi sommes les meilleurs élèves de l'école ! s'est exclamé Sirius. Rien n'est hors de notre portée.

- Et personne n'a les chevilles plus enflées que vous non plus, leur ai –je rétorqué.

Mais il n'y avait pas de verve dans mon ton. J'étais encore trop occupée à scruter la carte et bouger les morceaux de parchemins qui avaient été ajoutés au parchemin initial au fur et à mesure de l'élaboration de la carte, je suppose. Il m'a fallu encore une bonne minute pour revenir de ma surprise. J'ai alors replié le parchemin et je l'ai rendu à Sirius. Je pari que c'est comme ça qu'ils savaient que j'étais en haut de la tour à nouvel an. Mystère résolu.

Armés de leur carte, nous sommes allés jusque devant la Salle-Sur-Demande. Peter gardait toujours un œil dessus. C'est Remus qui a appelé la salle. En soit, il suffit de passer trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce qu'on veut. Mais il faut parfois se montrer extrêmement précis, sinon la salle fait à sa guise. Quand on est entré à l'intérieur, on a disparu de leur carte. D'après eux c'est parce que la salle est incartable. A mon avis, ça tient plutôt du fait que la salle peut apparaître un peu partout dans le château et qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé le sort qui permettrait d'inclure cette propriété à leur carte.

- Alors, quel est le programme Remus ? a demandé James.

- Vous ne l'avez même pas lu ? me suis –je scandalisée.

- Si, Sirius et moi on a lu la troisième partie en détail. Mais sans les notions du début, ça ne sert à rien. Peter et Remus ont lu les deux premières parties.

Remus s'est occupé de la partie légimencie. Expliquer le concept me prendrait trop de temps. Encore plus que de le comprendre. Franchement, je suis impressionnée que Remus, lui, ai réussi à tirer un truc à peu près compréhensible des centaines de pages qu'il y a sur le sujet. Je n'étais pas la seule à la ramasse. Peter l'était aussi. Mais ça n'est pas très flatteur. C'est un Poufsouffle oublié par le Choixpeau des Horreurs. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait dans ma tête et tapait dessus avec un marteau depuis l'intérieur.

- Ça va ? m'a demandé James en s'accroupissant près de moi.

Peu avant midi, j'avais fini par m'asseoir et poser mon front contre le mur frais. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je prenne une pause. Peut être que je fasse une petite sieste.

- Je suis la seule à avoir mal au crâne ?

- Non, moi aussi, a compati Peter.

Mais pas les trois autres. Je me suis sentie vraiment nulle. Qui ne complexerait pas à travailler avec les meilleures élèves de l'école ? Surtout moi, une pauvre Poufsouffle…

_*En compagnie de Greg dans la salle commune*_

Greg s'est inquiété pour moi en ne me voyant pas de toute la journée. Il n'a pas semblé rassuré en sachant que j'étais avec les Maraudeurs. Même si ça l'a fait sourire. Soit disant "_parce qu'il est grand temps que je me fasse d'autres amis que lui_". Je pari qu'en fait il va bientôt être jaloux.

Je n'ai rien récolté de mon après midi de "légimencie" à part un mal de tête qui ne semble plus vouloir me lâcher.

_Dimanche 22 janvier 1978_: _dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch_

Normalement, on aurait pas dû avoir ce match avant le mois de mars. Mais il y a eu un accrochage important entre Griffonfor et Serpentard dont je ne sais pas grand-chose à part que c'était entre le groupe des futurs Mangemorts et les Maraudeurs entourés de quelques autres. Du coup, les deux capitaines ont fait un tapage dans le bureau des profs et chez Dumby pour avancer le match entre leur deux équipes. Ils ont l'air de penser que ça réglera tout et que le gagnant aura gain de cause. Si les hostilités retombent après ce match, je veux bien manger ma main gauche.

C'est certainement le match le plus acharné de tous. La rivalité entre les deux Maisons n'a jamais faiblit depuis la création de Poudlard, et comme dit, c'est encore pire aujourd'hui. Ce qui fait qu'il y a toujours dans ces match des coups bas très divertissants. Je n'aurais personnellement manquer ce match pour rien au monde, même si je n'aime pas particulièrement le Quidditch. Dès que l'une des équipes met un but, l'autre se débrouille pour faire de même. Ce qu'il fait qu'ils sont toujours au coude à coude. La victoire repose surtout sur les capacités des attrapeurs.

Maintenant que je sais que Regulus est le frère de Sirius, j'ai pris le temps de mieux l'observer en vol. Il a une technique fluide, mais qui ne peut rivaliser avec celle de James. Il pourrait faire carrière dans l'équipe d'Angleterre sans problèmes, je pense.

Les Serpentards ont l'air de s'en foutre qu'ils aient trois Maisons de l'école contre eux. Si j'étais à leur place, ça me ferait un peu réfléchir. Mais on ne peut pas s'attendre à ça de leur part. Ils se croient tellement supérieurs !

_*Sur le chemin pour revenir au château*_

Les Griffondors ont gagné ! Quelle satisfaction ! James a réalisé un mouvement spectaculaire pour avoir le vif d'or. Si tu l'avais vu fondre vers le sol et se redresser au dernier moment avant de voler la tête en bas, ses cheveux frôlant l'herbe ! Une seule erreur aurait pu lui être fatale ! Magnifique. Je suis allée brièvement le féliciter avant qu'ils n'entrent au vestiaire. Mais je n'étais qu'une fourmi dans la foule. James et Sirius m'ont a peine regardée, comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Dur retour à la réalité. Un peu d'adrénaline, des supporters en délire et je n'existe déjà plus à leur yeux. Je me sens horriblement vexée. Et blessée. Ça fait mal. Ce sont tous des crétins. Moi la première.

Je ne me suis pas attardée. Je suis retournée parmi les miens. Poufsouffle un jour, Poufsouffle toujours. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver de l'autre côté d'une vitre que je ne pourrais jamais franchir pour aller les rejoindre. Alors que j'en ai envie. Depuis que j'ai commencé à les fréquenter j'ai changé. Je me suis mise à espérer. L'espoir. Le sentiment le plus dangereux. Peut être plus que l'amour. Je viens de tomber de plus haut que je ne le pensais.

On dirait que je suis une vieille dame amère et cynique. J'ai beau essayer de me dire qu'ils venaient de gagner et que c'était l'euphorie et que ça n'était pas voulu, ça ne me réconforte pas. Bah !

_*Durant le déjeuné*_

Tout à l'heure dans le hall, nous sommes passés devant les sabliers qui décomptent les points des différentes Maison pour la Coupe. Je n'ai pas été étonnée de voir que nous arrivons en quatrième place, comme d'ordinaire. Je crois que les Poufsouffles ont fini par se lasser d'essayer de gagner une compétition à laquelle ils n'ont même pas une mince possibilité de vaincre. Les trois autres sont à égalité à quelques points près. La compétition sera rude pour eux durant les prochains mois.

Greg vient de me donner un coup de coude et a désigné un truc en l'air. Levant la tête, j'ai vu un oiseau en papier voler vers moi avant de tournoyer autour de ma tête. Je l'ai attrapé par la queue. Il tenté de s'échapper, mais je ne l'ai pas lâché. Quelqu'un à écrit mon nom avec élégance dessus. Ça ne vient pas de Remus cette fois. Je l'ai ouvert. Il y avait simplement noté "_Ça__ va ? Tu tire une tête de 20 pieds de long et du griffonne dans ton cahier comme si tu voulais que ton stylo passe à travers les pages_" . J'ai jeté un regard vers la table des Griffondors. Ça ne pouvait venir que de là bas. Sirius m'observait. J'ai montré l'oiseau et il a hoché la tête.

Je lui ai répondu que tout allait bien avant d'écrire son nom sur l'oiseau reconstitué. A côté de son écriture, la mienne semble brouillonne. Tant pis. J'ai soufflé sur les ailes de l'oiseau pour l'aider à prendre son envole. James l'a réceptionné avant qu'il n'atteigne son ami. Du coup, le binoclard m'a aussi jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur. J'ai haussé les épaules et je suis revenue à mon repas. Il faut que j'arrête de ressasser un truc contre lequel je ne peux rien. Surtout qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça, tout ce que je voulais, c'était justement qu'ils fasse comme si je n'existais pas. Oui, à part ça je ne suis pas contradictoire.

_Vendredi 27 janvier 1978 : dans la grande salle_

Le match n'a absolument rien arrangé. C'est même encore pire. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards ont presque tous leur cours en commun et je n'ai jamais vu autant d'élève se retrouver à l'infirmerie au même moment dans ces deux maisons. Ils ont soudainement des cornes, des queues, des trompes, des oreilles, des dents qui surgissent de partout. Je sais de source sûre que James a été affublé d'une trompe pendant toute une journée parce que le sort qui l'avait touché avait été mal exécuté et qu'il est toujours plus compliqué de renverser une métamorphose ratée qu'une réussite.

Mais je ne suis pas allée le voir. Je suis passée en coup de vent m'enquérir de la santé de Remus vendredi dernier après sa transformation. Mais c'est à ça que se sont limités mes contact avec les Maraudeurs depuis dimanche. Quand je le veux, je suis très douée pour éviter des gens. En gros, je me suis terrée dans ma salle commune, prétendant que je n'étais pas là quand ils ont essayé de me chercher là bas. Les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans les dortoirs des filles.

Maintenant que j'ai écris la date, ça me fait penser que l'anniversaire de Lily est dans trois jours. Je vais lui faire livrer le bouquin sur le mode de vies des êtres de l'eau que j'avais conseillé à James pour Noël mais qu'il n'a pas daigné prendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a offert à la place, mais ça n'était pas un livre. J'espère qu'elle ne l'aura pas déjà.

_*Dans une salle de classe*_

Je me retrouve seule dans une salle qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir été utilisée depuis un moment après une entrevue avec Sirius Black. Moi qui me vantait de les avoir évité encore ce matin, me voilà servie.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. J'étais en retard en cours cet après midi alors j'ai pris un raccourci. Il y a des tas d'escaliers dérobés. Je suis claustrophobe, alors j'évite de les emprunter en général, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. J'étais en train de courir en marmonnant des insultes quand on m'a soudainement attrapée par le poignet. Je l'avoue, j'ai crié de peur et de surprise. Un genre de "kyah" tout a fait ridicule. J'ai honte que ça soit sorti de ma bouche. Mais ce qui me tenait soudainement le poignet était invisible. J'avais le droit d'un peu flipper quand même. Soudainement, la tête se Sirius est apparue, flottant dans l'air. La cape d'invisibilité bien entendu. Quant à savoir comme il a su où je me trouvais, avec leur carte magique, pas de problèmes.

Il a ouvert de sa main libre la porte la plus proche et m'a fait entrer avant de refermer. Il a alors entièrement retiré la cape pour me faire face et me toiser de toute sa hauteur. C'est qu'il faisait presque peur le petit.

- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Au cas où ça ne t'aurais pas traverser l'esprit, j'ai cours et je suis déjà bien en retard.

- Tu as histoire de la magie, alors que tu y sois où pas, ça n'a aucune importance. Tu vas poser tes fesses et tu vas m'écouter.

La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est obéir. Je me suis assise sur le bureau du prof qui paraissait le moins sale de tous. Mes pieds pendaient dans le vide. Je l'ai scruté pendant un moment avant de dire :

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu nous évite depuis le week – end dernier ? Tu n'es pas venue à la salle sur demande quand on t'a fait passer le message.

- J'étais occupée.

- Et dimanche, tu étais peut être occupée quand on a remporté le match ? Tu ne t'es même pas montrée, m'a t –il demandé en colère.

- Je suis venue vous féliciter, mais je n'étais rien de plus qu'un de vos supporters. Vous ne m'avez même pas vue, ai –je répondue amère et dégoûtée qu'il m'accuse d'un truc que je n'ai pas fait. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Maintenant, si tu as fini de me faire part de ton indignation, je vais essayer d'aller en cours.

J'avais à peine entrouvert la porte qu'elle s'est refermée toute seule, m'échappant des mains. Un cliquetis caractéristique m'a appris qu'elle avait été fermée à clef. Même s'il n'y en avait pas dans la serrure, avec la magie pas besoin d'une clef pour verrouiller une salle où la déverrouiller. J'aurais d'ailleurs pu facilement inverser le sort. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Si je me barrais maintenant, Sirius où un autre Maraudeurs me chopperait à un moment où à un autre. Autant que ça soit maintenant sans aucun témoin, me suis –je dit. Il rangeait sa baguette dans sa manche quand je me suis tournée vers lui avant de m'adosser à la porte.

- Quoi encore ?

- En fait, tu nous fait la tête parce que tu es vexée qu'on ne t'ait pas remarquée dans la foule ? m'a t –il demandé en tapant dans le mille.

- Ai –je l'air aussi gamine que ça ? j'ai répliqué en comptant sur l'ironie pour cacher la vérité.

- Non, tu n'es pas une gamine. Mais je te vois parfaitement bien prendre la mouche pour ça.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester. Je n'ai pas aimé qu'il devine si facilement pourquoi j'étais fâchée. Surtout que c'est stupide. Mais que je trouve ma réaction idiote ne m'a jamais empêché de l'éprouver quand même. Il m'a prise de vitesse.

- Je suis désolé qu'on ne t'ai pas remarquée, a t –il soupiré. Je te jure qu'on t'a cherchée dans la foule.

- J'en ai rien à faire.

- Allez. Il y a bien un truc qu'on pourrait faire pour que tu nous pardonnes ?

- Parce que vous voulez que je vous pardonne ? lui ai –je demandée à moitié étonnée, à moitié ironique.

- Bien sûr. Tu es notre amie. Et Lily passerait un savon à James qui nous engueulerait si soudainement tu disparaissais de notre groupe. C'est elle qui nous a fait remarquer que c'était certainement notre faute si tu faisais la gueule et qui nous a ordonné de réparer nos tords.

- J'ignorais que Lily faisait autant attention a moi, me suis-je étonnée avant de me dire que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Tu es son amie, bien entendu qu'elle fait attention à toi. Tu as du mal à saisir le concept d'ami où quoi ?

- Mon seul ami jusqu'à il y a peu, c'était Greg. Et il est de loin pas aussi compliqué que vous tous, ai –je riposté vertement.

- Ouais, j'avais deviné qu'il était plus accommodant que nous.

On est un moment resté silencieux puis j'ai soupirée vaincue. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de leur faire la gueule. En vrai, je leur avais déjà pardonné. Et j'apprécie le fait qu'il soit venu m'en parler.

- Laisse tomber Sirius. Je me suis comportée comme une imbécile. Mais si vous tenez absolument à faire quelque chose pour moi, vous pourriez écraser les Serpentards lors de la coupe des 4 maisons.

- Ça ne sera pas bien difficile.

- L'année dernière, ils ont gagnés.

- Un simple coup de bol. Tu viendras la prochaine fois qu'on ira s'entraîner dans la salle sur demande ?

- Ce truc fait horriblement mal au crâne. Je n'y arrive pas.

- On va passer à l'occlumancie. James a réussi la première partie. Un légimen suffit pour s'entraîner à l'occlumancie.

- Et toi ?

- J'en suis encore au stade où je me perds dans les souvenirs des autres.

- Remus ?

- Il va y arriver. Peter n'y est pas arrivé du tout, avant que tu me demandes.

Ça n'était pas une surprise. En même temps, j'ai senti une légèrement satisfaction quand il m'a dit ça. Ça aurait été un rude coup porté à ma fierté personnelle si Peter avait réussi et que j'avais été la seule à ne pas y être arrivée au final. Sirius a fini par s'en aller après m'avoir arraché la promesse que je viendrais lors de leur prochain entrainement. Comme il est trop tard pour que je me rende en cours, je vais aller à la bibliothèque et terminer mon devoir de botanique.

_Samedi 28 janvier 1978 : club de sortilège_

Voilà un moment que je n'étais pas venue ici. Gregory m'a convaincue que ça vaudrait mieux pour la sécurité de tout le monde si je m'entraînais avec mes incantations ici, sous la surveillance du Professeur Flitwick. Je veux bien admettre que mon dernier essai a mis le feu aux baldaquins de mon lit et qu'on a failli ne pas maîtriser l'incendie, mais de là à dire que je suis un danger publique… Mais je l'ai quand même écouté.

Du coup, je me suis isolée dans un coin de la salle et je me suis assise en tailleur sur le meuble qui se trouve là. Le plus dur pour les incantations en dehors des phrases en runique qu'il faut connaître par cœur et savoir prononcer correctement si on ne veut pas obtenir un résultat autre que celui recherché, c'est d'arriver à exploiter notre magie intérieure sans le concours d'une baguette. Ces dernières puisent dans la magie du sorcier sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte (sauf si on utilise des sorts extrêmement puissants) et la module pour nous. Mais la plupart des sorciers ne lancent jamais de sort suffisamment puissant au cours de leur vie pour s'en rendre compte.

Je suis la seule de notre année à être arrivée à des résultats probant en incantation, bien que d'autres aient obtenu quelques résultats également. Le professeur Flitwick a dit qu'il s'agit d'une très vieille magie qui n'est plus d'actualité à cause de son manque de puissance et des baguettes qui permettent une meilleure précision. Ça ne tombe jamais aux ASPIC et apparemment seul Durmstrang, une école de magie slave, enseigne encore cette discipline comme option en 7ème année.

Mais le prof de sortilège a aussi dit que je semblais avoir quelques prédispositions et que c'était toujours intéressant de travailler les choses pour lesquels ont est doué. Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de talent, je l'ai écouté et j'ai continué à travailler après qu'on soit passé à un autre sujet en cours de sortilège.

Les incantations demandent une très grande concentration et une très grande maîtrise de soit. Comme je suis sujette à la colère, je me suis donc mise à la méditation sur un conseil du prof de sortilège. Et c'est peut être une méthode archaïque, mais ça marche du tonnerre. J'aime la méditation. Ça me permet de m'isoler de l'extérieur et de tous les problèmes qui me traversent l'esprit. Quand je m'y mets, mes pensées tourbillonnent follement, mais au fur et à mesure que je me re-concentre sur moi-même et ma respiration, elles s'apaisent jusqu'à disparaître. Fermer les yeux aide beaucoup.

Plus je le fais souvent et plus il m'est facile d'entrer en méditation. Mais je ne maîtrise pas encore tout a fait la méthode. J'ai lu dans un bouquin qui traite du sujet que lorsqu'un sorcier réussit parfaitement sa méditation, il se met à flotter en l'air. Pas de beaucoup, mais il décolle quand même de quelques centimètres. C'est de là que viennent certaines histoires moldues.

En tailleur, les mains jointes dans le creux de mes jambes, je me suis lentement immergée dans cet état de concentration qui me donne l'impression de flotter entre deux mondes. Mon potentiel magique m'apparaît toujours comme une sphère brillant de l'intérieur et aux couleurs changeantes. Il n'y a jamais rien autours que du noir. J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans l'eau quand je la sollicite pour les incantations. Après des semaines d'entraînements intensif, j'arrive à présent m'y immerger en moins d'une minute. Au début, il me fallait les deux heures du cours de sortilège pour que ça marche. J'avais l'impression de devoir avancer dans une gelée compacte pour accéder à cette sphère contenant ma magie. Et cette gelée s'est de plus en plus fluidifiée jusqu'à disparaître. Mais si je ne m'entraîne pas pendant quelques jours, la gelée recommence à s'installer. Bizarre comme comparaison, mais extrêmement pertinente de mon point de vue.

Une fois que j'ai atteint le noyau de magie qui fait de moi une sorcière et que je suis entrée dedans, il faut que je rassemble mes idées et que je choisisse avec soin mes mots. On peut incanter en anglais où dans sa langue maternelle, mais ça marche mieux en runique. Apparemment, les consonances dures et rythmées des runes qui proviennent d'une langue extrêmement vieille, facilite l'action de la magie. Un peu à l'image des formules magiques utilisée avec les baguettes.

Heureusement que j'ai choisie les runes comme option en troisième année (même si j'avais longuement hésité avec l'arithmancie). Je suis donc assez calée pour voir une éventuelle erreur. Aujourd'hui, mon but était d'arriver à soulever mon livre de sortilège que j'ai posé sur le sol devant moi. C'est moins dangereux que le feu. J'ai commencé à murmurer les mots. Quand on incante, il faut répéter les phrases plusieurs fois pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une seule erreur de diction et il faut tout recommencer. C'est lent, laborieux et moins puissant que la magie des baguettes car il est difficile de solliciter sois même sa magie, ce qui explique sans doute que plus personne ne prend la peine de l'apprendre.

Mais je m'embête quand même à le faire. Ça me donne la bête impression d'être un peu particulière et ça comble mon échec avec le sort de patronus que je suis à présent la seule de ma classe à ne pas arriver à faire. Une sorte de revanche. Et oui, ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge cette histoire de patronus.

Je ne suis pas encore tout a fait au point avec les incantations. J'ai bien réussi à soulever mon livre, mais j'ai aussi envoyé flotter tous les objets à proximité, dont ma baguette, mon sac, un vase, des fleurs et j'en passe. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux pour regarder le résultat, ça m'a quelque peu déconcentré et tout est retombé dans un bruit épouvantable. Du coup, j'ai dû tout ranger. J'attends que Greg ai fini pour qu'on reparte ensemble. Cet essai m'a crevé.

Mais je suis contente.

_Lundi 30 janvier 1978 : avant de faire mes devoirs_

A midi, j'ai mangé à la table des Griffondor avec Greg. Les Maraudeurs ont demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Lily. On était certainement le groupe le plus bruyant de la grande salle. Mais comme on a donné une part de gâteau à Dumby, il nous a laissé faire autant de bruit qu'on voulait.

Lily a été couverte de cadeau et elle a apparemment aimé le mien. Elle en a même reçu un de Slugh qui l'adore.

_Samedi 4 février 1978 : a la bibliothèque_

Lily et moins travaillons depuis maintenant plus de trois heures sur une rédaction de potion avec comme sujet "C_omment feriez vous pour préparer la potion nécessaire au bon fonctionnement d'une pensive?_". Déjà, j'ignorais qu'il y avait une potion dans les pensives. Je n'en ai jamais vu fonctionner puisque celle de mes parents n'est jamais utilisée, mais c'est complètement plat, alors je vois mal une potion y tenir sans déborder. Mais d'un autre côté, les souvenirs doivent bien être dans quelque chose pour se conserver et permettre qu'on puisse les revoir.

Nous avons demandé un accès à la Réserve pour pouvoir accéder aux informations nécessaires. On trouve vraiment des livres horribles là bas, mais aussi d'autres qui ont l'air super. Sirius a raison en disant que les livres les plus intéressants se trouvent là bas même si certains d'entre eux n'auraient jamais dû se trouver dans une école.

Mais même avec l'aide des livres, mon cerveau peine à trouver quelque chose de cohérent. Lily et moi sommes très douées en la matière et si elle n'avait pas cette volonté d'y arriver, moi j'aurais abandonné il y a une bonne heure. Là, je suis arrivée à saturation alors je prend une petite pause bien méritée avec toi, Journal. C'est à se demander comment ceux qui ont créé cette potion ont eu la tortueuse idée de mélanger les ingrédients.

- J'ai trouvé une piste, m'a soudainement annoncé mon amie rousse.

Elle a passé ses mains tellement de fois dans ses cheveux qu'ils sont complètement désordonnés et ébouriffés. Encore pire que ceux de James. Elle réfléchit tellement intensément que c'est tout juste si de la fumée ne sort pas de ses oreilles.

- Je t'écoute.

- Si on ajoute du sang de licorne et qu'on laisse reposer à feu doux on pourrait obtenir une bonne base.

- Impossible si on part du fait qu'on a déjà mis dans notre liste quelques gouttes de sang de dragon. On risque de faire exploser Poudlard si on mélange les deux.

- Zut, j'avais oublié, gémit –elle en rayant un paragraphe entier. Et toi, ça donne quoi ?

- Notre début me chiffonne, lui ai -je avouée. La salive de sombral n'a rien à faire là.

- Ça permet de capter les choses invisibles. Et les feuilles de tentacula de les attraper pour qu'elles ne se perdent pas. C'est une bonne combinaison. Et je trouve que c'est justifié. On en a déjà discuté. Arrête de radoter et concentre toi plutôt sur la suite.

J'ai grimacé. Je n'étais quand même pas d'accord. Mais j'ai décidé de laisser tomber et de me concentrer sur la suite. Lily devient toujours un peu brusque lorsqu'elle cherche et ne trouve pas. Pour l'instant, nous savions juste qu'il fallait aux alentours de 6 mois pour la préparer (ce qui éliminait déjà certains ingrédients qui ont besoin d'un temps de latence plus long ou plus court, où ceux qui pourrissaient même dans les potions, mais en rajoutait d'autres), et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit très épaisse. C'est-à-dire rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que j'étais allongée sur le ventre sur les coussins et que je feuilletais sans grand espoir notre livre de potion de 7ème année, qui bien entendu ne contenait pas la recette, j'ai eu une idée de génie. Sautant sur mes pieds, je me suis étirée en disant :

- Tu comptes encore rester là ?

- Oui.

- Je peux te laisser mes affaires ?

- Tu dois aussi m'aider, hors de question que je sois la seule à réfléchir.

- Je vais réfléchir, me suis –je indignée. Je viens juste de me dire que se serait plus facile si on voyait cette potion une fois finie et réussite.

- Et tu comptes aller où pour voir ça ?

- Dumbledore a une pensive. Je vais lui demander si je peux l'examiner. En revenant, je te ramènerais à manger. Il ne doit pas être loin de midi.

- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, concéda t –elle. Mais dépêche toi, je commence à avoir faim.

Dumby a été très sympa en m'autorisant à examiner sa pensive. Il la conserve sur un promontoire en pierre sculptée qui est très chic. J'ai mis un doigt dans la potion et la sensation qui en est ressorti est vraiment bizarre. La potion semble très profonde alors que comme dit le récipient est plat et elle donne une impression de froid. Mais quand j'ai ressorti le doigt de la potion, il n'était pas mouillé. Même pas humide. Ça c'était curieux. J'ignorais jusque là qu'on pouvait faire ce genre de chose. On a l'impression que la potion était extrêmement compacte et qu'il suffirait de tendre la main pour la saisir.

J'ai aussi examiné la sorte d'assiette argentée dans laquelle repose le liquide. C'était en désespoir de cause. Et ça a été l'illumination. Voir le phœnix du professeur Dumbledore s'envoler en a été une autre. J'ai à peine remercié le directeur avant de me précipiter dehors.

J'étais tellement pressée de faire partager ma découverte à Lily que j'en ai presque oublié de passer par les cuisines. Tandis que je m'y dirigeai, je suis rentrée dans quelqu'un de plein fouet. C'était Remus. Si ça c'était de la pure coïncidence, je suis prête à me suicider en me donnant en pâture à un dragon. Il a reculé de quelques pas et m'a rattrapée avant que je ne me casse la figure.

- Salut ! lui ai –je dit. Je suis assez pressée là.

- On va à la salle sur demande ce soir après le repas.

- Ça marche, je viendrais.

Lily a trouvé que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire l'allée retour, mais en voyant les provisions que je ramenais, elle m'a pardonnée. Je lui ais révélé ce que j'avais découvert. Le récipient des pensives n'était pas faire en n'importe quel matière, mais en kethril*. C'est un minerai extrêmement cher que seuls les gobelins savent travailler. Il faut des années de l'extraction à l'achat pour pouvoir en disposer. Il a de nombreuses propriétés. Et je suis sûre qu'il y a un ingrédient qui doit être issus du Phénix. Si cette potion n'est pas dans notre manuel de 7ème année, ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas la préparer. Il n'y a que trois raisons pour laquelle on ne prépare pas une potion : ou elle est trop dangereuse, ou elle est trop longue, ou les ingrédients coûtent la peau du cul. Et a mon avis, c'est la troisième option. On va devoir tout recommencer avec Lily, mais cette fois, on commencera correctement. D'ailleurs, elle vient de me jeter un regard noir qui signifie clairement que ma pause a duré assez longtemps.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Tout le monde dors déjà depuis longtemps. Il est minuit passé. Je n'avais jamais vu notre salle commune aussi tranquille et aussi sombre que quand je suis revenue. Même le feu de la cheminée était éteint. Il faut dire que je ne me suis jamais couchée aussi tard. Et c'était aussi la première fois que je sortais après le couvre feu dans les couloirs du château.

Quand j'ai rejoins les Maraudeurs dans la Salle sur Demande, je ne pensais pas qu'on y resterait aussi longtemps. Je suis contente que Greg ne soit pas malheureux d'être en dehors du secret. Il sait que je lui cache quelque chose, mais comme je ne cherche pas à le nier, ça lui suffit. Je l'adore.

Les Maraudeurs ont eu l'air étonné que je sois entrée dans la salle alors qu'ils étaient déjà dedans et qu'aucun d'eux n'était venu m'ouvrir. Ils ne savaient pas qu'on pouvait entrer dans la Salle sur Demande si elle était déjà occupée. Il suffit juste de savoir à quoi elle est utilisée pour pouvoir y pénétrer quand même. Ça faisait du bien de savoir pour une fois quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

Je suis contente. Je ne serais jamais légimencienne, mais l'occlumancie me parait beaucoup plus facile. Ça ressemble un peu à la méditation. James n'est pas encore au point en matière de légimencie. Ça explique sans doute qu'il n'ai pas réussit à entrer dans ma tête malgré les barrières maladroites que j'ai dressée autours de mon esprit.

Il y a deux manières de protéger son esprit grâce à l'occlumancie. La première, la plus facile, c'est de se vider totalement l'esprit, de ne plus penser à rien. Si vous ne pensez à rien, on ne peut pas lire vos pensées. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais en revanche, il suffit d'une seule pensée parasite pour qu'un légimencien de talent l'attrape et puisse s'infiltrer dans vos souvenirs les plus enfouis. La deuxième est plus difficile à mettre en œuvre, mais aussi bien plus solide. Il faut se servir d'un souvenir particulièrement fort et forger comme un mur autours de votre esprit. Le légimencien verra le souvenir en question, mais rien d'autre. Il aura beau tourner autours de votre esprit, il ne verra qu'un mur constitué du souvenir.

J'ai choisi la première technique parce que je doute d'avoir un souvenir assez fort pour faire un mur mental efficace. J'ai encore en tête mon lamentable échec du patronus. Les trois autres ont essayé avec le souvenir parce qu'ils pensaient ça plus facile, mais James malgré ses faibles compétences a réussi à entrer dans leur tête. J'ai donc été la seule à obtenir un résultat probant. Et j'en suis particulièrement fière. Un peu plus et je risque d'attraper une tête aussi grosse que celle des Griffondor !

C'est un peu abstrait, mais une fois qu'on a saisi le concept de l'occlumancie, c'est beaucoup plus facile que la légimencie. Je n'ai même pas eu mal à la tête. Je suis contente et je vais me coucher de bonne humeur. Je suis quand même crevée.

_Mardi 14 février : en cours_

La Saint Valentin est une fête stupide. Si on est vraiment amoureux, a t – on besoin d'une fête spécialement pour ça ? Je ne pense pas, même si je ne peux pas parler en connaissance de cause. C'est à mon avis juste un prétexte pour foutre les nerfs aux célibataires... "_Tiens, ils ne sont pas en couple ? Alors on va créer un jour pour célébrer les couples_". Bref.

Greg m'a offert une rose, comme tous les ans. Je suis soigneusement allé la mettre dans un vase près de mon lit.

Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait offert une fleur, je lui aurai ri au nez dans le meilleur des cas et je la lui aurais fait bouffer dans le pire. Mais c'est Greg. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon a chaque fois. Oui, je suis d'une faiblesse affligeante quand il s'agit de lui.

* * *

_* Ce mot n'est pas mon invention. Il vient d'un bouquin, mais je ne sais plus lequel. _

_A suivre..._


	11. Joyeux anniversaire Crystall !

_Merci a vous **Roselia001** et **Lune **! _

_Salut **Maia **! Oui, Crystall a du répondant. Je voulais justement éviter de tomber dans le cliché des Poufsouffles patients, gentils voir un peu niais. _

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire Crystall**

_Jeudi 16 février 1978 : assise sur une fenêtre dans un couloir_

Je viens de ressortir du bureau du professeur Chourave. La dernière fois que je m'y étais trouvée, c'était pour l'entretient d'orientation en 5ème année. Ça n'est pas plus mal. La directrice de notre maison a transformé son bureau en un petit serre et je n'ai pas osé m'asseoir. Histoire de pouvoir détaler plus rapidement si une des plantes qui s'y trouve décide soudainement qu'elle a faim et que je suis une repas tout a fait acceptable.

- Les délégations des différentes écoles de formations post – Poudlard vont bientôt s'installer au 7ème étage, m'a dit Chourave. Ils vont organiser des réunions de découverte et répondre aux questions que vous pourriez éventuellement avoir. J'ai remarqué que vous ne vous étiez inscrite sur aucune des listes mise à votre disposition dans la salle commune. Nous avons besoin de savoir combien vous serez pour nous organiser.

Les fameuses listes ont été épinglées la semaine dernière sur les tableaux d'affichage de toutes les salles communes. Chaque élève a l'obligation de s'inscrire sur au moins l'une d'elle. Mais parmi la petite vingtaine, rien ne m'a intéressé. Je ne vais pas assister à une réunion qui ne me dit rien, quand même ? Greg s'est inscrit pour un métier dans la recherche botanique, pour entrer chez Gringotts et en archéologie. Anna en psychomagie, Kathie pour la réunion à propos des guérisseurs, Tobias l'indécis s'est inscrit à 6 ou 7 réunions différentes.

Je sais que les quatre Maraudeurs ont choisi les mêmes réunions. Auror et dresseur de troll. Le premier parce que James et Sirius ont vraiment envie d'y entrer, le second pour rigoler. Remus aimerait bien enseigner, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais il ne se fait pas beaucoup d'illusion : un prof loup – garou ne trouvera jamais de boulot. C'est vraiment injuste que sa condition, a laquelle il ne peux rien, l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut.

- Je n'ai rien vu qui m'intéresserait Professeur Chourave, ai –je répondu.

- Vous n'avez donc pas la plus petite idée de ce que vous allez faire en sortant de Poudlard ?

Si, me trouver un petit job qui me permettra de vivre et dénicher un logement pour que je ne sois pas à la rue.

- Quand bien même, ça ne changerait rien, je n'ai pas d'argent pour entrer dans une quelconque école.

- Vous pourriez essayer de décrocher une bourse.

- Avec mes notes ?

Il lui a fallu une bonne minute pour trouver mon dossier. Elle a dû enlever la terre qu'il y avait dessus avant de le lire. A mon avis, elle ne doit pas beaucoup se pencher sur le cas de ses élèves. Nous sommes de braves petits soldats en général. On nous dit qu'on doit s'inscrire sur une liste, on le fait. Je suis le mouton noir.

Elle a parcouru mes derniers résultats des yeux. Et est restée muette. Qu'aurait –elle pu dire ? Je n'obtiendrais jamais d'assez bonnes notes aux ASPIC pour décrocher une bourse où que se soit. Ma meilleure note restait un A en rune. J'aurais pu obtenir un E en sortilège si Flitwick avait noté les incantations, mais il ne l'a pas fait. J'avais autrement des P partout. Je me débrouille toujours pour avoir des A aux examens de fin d'année parce que je ne veux pas redoubler. Mais ça s'arrête là. Oui, je suis loin d'être une bonne élève. J'ai cessé de faire des efforts en première année après que mes parents m'aient clairement fait comprendre que c'était Queenie qui devait avoir l'air la plus intelligente des deux. Et d'année en année, je n'ai jamais récupéré mon retard.

Au final, je me suis inscrite pour la réunion des guérisseurs, là où Kathie va. Je ne suis pas intéressée par le métier. Aider les gens alors que j'ai la sociabilité d'un caillou, c'est un peu trop me demander. Mais bon. Il fallait bien choisir quelque chose. Il y a beaucoup de Poufsouffle inscrits sur cette liste, alors je peux décemment croire que c'est aussi le cas dans les autres Maisons. S'il y a beaucoup de monde, je pourrais ne pas m'y rendre sans que ça se remarque.

_Samedi 18 février__ :_ dans le parc

J'avais raison, la salle où se déroulait la conférence à propos du métier de guérisseur était bondée. Tellement, qu'il y avait des élèves debout. Je suis entrée pour signer la liste de présence et je suis ressortie en prétextant que je devais aller aux toilettes. Toutes les réunions n'ont pas lieu en même temps et de toute façon, ça ne concernait que les 7ème année. Alors je n'ai eu aucun mal à me fondre dans la foule d'élève.

La neige a complètement fondu. Cette année on aura pas pu patiner sur le lac. Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu vu que c'est le dernier hiver que je passe ici. Le bonhomme de neige que j'ai fait avec Remus est encore là, en revanche. Le sort qui le faisait bouger s'est épuisé et il commence à être trop fondu pour qu'on puisse encore le qualifier de bonhomme de neige, mais il est encore là. L'hiver s'en va déjà. Ça veut dire que bientôt, il faudra quitter l'école. Je n'en ai vraiment pas envie.

En passant de hall, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une nouvelle sortie à Prés – au – Lard de prévue le 18 mars. Ce sera l'avant dernière de l'année. Peut être la dernière si on compte que les ASPIC ne sont plus très loin et que je n'irais peut être pas à celle qui aura lieu aux alentours de mai.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Je viens encore une fois de rentrer à une heure pas possible. Les Maraudeurs sont peut être des trublions sans foi ni loi, mais quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils sont intraitables. J'avais beau essayer de m'échapper de leur entraînement à l'occlumancie, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. On reste dans cette maudite Salle sur demande à se triturer l'esprit plusieurs soirs par semaines et je commence à être crevée. Demain, je ne me lève pas avant midi, même si c'est la fin du monde.

Sirius a réussi à maîtriser à peu près la légimencie alors il a fallu qu'on reprenne tout le début de l'occlumancie pour James qui s'y mettait à peine. Il a du mal. Moi, je perfectionne de plus en plus ma technique. Mais ça n'est vraiment pas encore ça. James a réussi à entrer dans ma tête. Quelle sensation désagréable. J'avais l'impression qu'on me grattait le cerveau avec des ongles. Ça me fait encore frissonner en y repensant. Il n'est pas allé bien loin. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de redoubler d'effort. Beuh, quelle expérience déplaisante. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être en sécurité dans ma propre tête. N'importe quel légimencien pourrait y entrer à n'importe quel moment. Je ne suis pas rapide pour mettre en place ma protection.

En fait, leur volonté me porte. Sans eux, je ne serais jamais arrivée là. Je ne suis pas persévérante. J'ai tendance à vite abandonner quand je n'arrive pas à quelque chose. Avec eux quatre qui me harcèlent, je n'ai pas le loisir de laisser tomber. Sans eux, je n'aurais de toute façon jamais entrepris d'apprendre l'occlumancie et la légimencie. Mais je suis contente d'avoir commencé. Tant qu'ils continueront à me soutenir, je commence à croire que je pourrais atteindre un niveau correcte.

Je leur ai quand même demandé pourquoi ils s'acharnaient comme ça. Ils se plaignent que ça prend trop de temps. Ils voudraient progresser plus vite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, pour moi c'était juste une option, une nouvelle expérience, un petit plus. Pas une question de vie où de mort.

- Tu – Sais – Qui est un légimen d'un niveau extrêmement élevé, m'a appris Sirius. Si on veut s'opposer à lui, il faut qu'on soit capable de se protéger. Dans un duel contre un légimencien, c'est toujours lui qui gagne parce qu'il peut voir dans ta tête quel sort tu vas jouer.

- Vous voulez combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? me suis –je épouvantée.

Et je le suis encore. L'idée de croiser un Mangemort me donne envie de me terrer dans un trou sombre et isolé. Mais alors leur chef suprême ? On raconte tellement de choses sur lui… Et ses partisans font tellement de choses terribles que je suis prête à croire tout ce que j'ai entendu. Qu'ils pensent seulement à se battre contre lui m'a terrifiée alors même que je ne suis pas concernée. D'un côté, j'aurais pu m'en douter. Sirius et James veulent devenir aurors.

- Oui, a férocement dit Sirius. On va entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix et on va le tuer.

L'existence de l'Ordre est hypothétique. On en parle un peu partout, mais personne n'a vraiment confirmé qu'un tel regroupement de sorcier existait. Mais s'il est réel, je pense qu'il y a moins de personne qui rejoignent l'Ordre du Phénix que les Mangemort. Tu – Sais – Qui est terrifiant et il a la main basse sur toute l'Angleterre. Il faut être ou extrêmement courageux, ou suicidaire pour vouloir intégrer l'Ordre.

- Tu as dit "Seigneur des Ténèbres", a relevé Remus. Seuls ses partisans l'appellent comme ça, non ?

- Je suis désolée. Mais toute ma jeunesse je n'ai entendu que cette manière de le désigner. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, je ne savais même pas qu'on le nommait aussi Tu – Sais – Qui. Parfois, j'oublie. Je ne suis pas une de ses adeptes.

Mes parents trouvent les idées de Celui – dont – on – ne – doit – pas – prononcer – le –nom extrêmement intéressantes. Je sais qu'ils ont donné de l'argent pour sa cause. Même les mages noirs ont besoin de fric. Ils espèrent sans doute que l'un de leur enfant, Oliver où Aileen deviendra un Mangemort. Et ils vont marier Queenie à l'héritier Black qui est une famille connue pour le soutenir activement. Je comprends que Sirius veuille combattre Tu – Sais – Qui. Ça doit être pour montrer qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le reste des Black.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, je trouvais juste ça bizarre, m'a rassuré Remus.

- Tu comprends pourquoi c'est important qu'on soit vite au point ? m'a demandé James, la détermination se lisant dans ses yeux bruns. On quitte Poudlard d'ici quelque mois. Il faut qu'on soit prêt.

Je me suis contentée de hocher la tête. Je ne voulais pas poursuivre cette discussion. J'étais suffisamment effrayée comme ça. Je le suis encore. Ils sont peut être doués, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps ils vont réussir à survivre une fois qu'ils auront clairement affiché leur position. Je les trouve complètement fous. On est à peine majeurs !

Mais d'un côté, je comprend leur empressement. Si on me disait que dans moins de 6 mois je risquais de me trouver face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me dépêcherais aussi d'apprendre un maximum de choses et avec le plus d'efficacité possible. Je sens que je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

_Lundi 20 février : devant le bureau du directeur, en train d'attendre qu'il veuille bien nous recevoir, Gregory et moi._

Mon dieu, si on m'avait dit que je rencontrerais les parents de Greg dans une situation pareille, je ne l'aurais pas cru. C'est une journée qui a commencé comme un lundi normal. Tout le monde pestait parce qu'on devait se lever pour 3 heures d'Histoire de la Magie, tout le monde ayant dormi pendant le cours en question.

A midi, on parlait du cours de potion de l'après midi où il faudrait rendre notre composition pour la potion nécessaire à la mise en fonction d'une pensive et chacun s'apercevait avec angoisse qu'il avait quelque chose de différent du voisin. J'étais en train d'argumenter avec Anna et Tobias quand le courrier est arrivé. Greg a reçu la Gazette du Sorcier, comme tous les jours. Vu qu'il n'éprouvait aucun besoin de se joindre aux conversations qui l'entouraient, il s'est mis à lire le journal. Rien de bizarre jusque là.

Il a fallu que Kathie demande à mon ami s'il allait bien pour que je ne me retourne et vois qu'effectivement, il y avait un problème. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blanc. Il avait le regard vissé sur le journal. Je me suis penchée pour regarder ce qu'il lisait.

_**Coventry, nouvelle cible préférée des Mangemorts ?**_

_Durant la semaine passée, les attentats portant la trace des adeptes de Vous – Savez qui se sont multipliés dans la ville de Coventry. Le Bureau des Aurors a fait déplacer ses employés, sans aucun succès, puisque la dernière attaque en date d'hier s'est soldée par la mort d'une famille de moldue et l'absence de capture des coupables. La présence d'inferies a également été signalée._

_« Ils sont à la recherche de quelque chose. Il suffit de trouver quoi pour arriver à les neutraliser » a déclaré très doctement Alastor Maugrey, directeur du Bureau des Aurors quand on l'a interrogé avant de claquer la porte de son service au nez de nos journalistes. Après 8 attentats recensés durant les trois dernières semaines, on est en droit de se questionner quant à l'efficacité des employés du Bureau des Aurors et à leur capacité à enrayer la crise. Le Ministre de la Magie n'a pas souhaité s'exprimer sur le sujet. _

J'ai immédiatement vu le problème. Gregory évite de crier sur tous les toits où habite sa famille, parce qu'il a peur que pour s'amuser les élèves de Serpentard partisans de Tu – Sais – Qui décident de rendre une petite visite à ses parents. Mais moi je sais qu'il habite à Coventry. Et cet article laissait supposer que ses parents pouvaient très bien compter au rang des victimes. Personne chez les moldues ne pourrait le contacter pour l'avertir. Greg a tourné son regard horrifié vers moi.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Ça marche, viens.

Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Il a dit qu'il devait y aller, alors il allait y aller. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il est mon meilleur ami. Je ne connais pas sa famille, mais ce qui est important pour lui l'est pour moi. Je me suis levée et il m'a emboîté le pas. Je me suis dirigée vers la bibliothèque.

- Où tu vas ? s'est –il inquiété. Notre dortoir est de l'autre côté.

- Je sais. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi ? Crystall c'est…

- Tais toi Greg. Tais-toi et contente toi de me suivre.

Et sa nature étant ce qu'elle est, il s'est exécuté. Je sais qu'il a en moi une confiance aveugle. C'est un fardeau, mais je préfère que ça soit sur moi qu'il tombe plutôt que sur quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, je sais que je ne le ferais pas souffrir. Où du moins pas intentionnellement. Il a pris son mal en patience quand j'ai cherché dans les rayonnages le bouquin que je voulais et quand je l'ai emprunté sous le regard suspicieux de la bibliothécaire qui croit qu'on va faire un feu de joie avec ses précieux ouvrages dès qu'on en emprunte un. Quand on est ressorti de la bibliothèque, je lui ai attrapé la main.

- On va aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'on va chez toi. On ne peut pas disparaître de la circulation comme ça. Après, on va sortir de l'enceinte de l'école et je nous ferais transplaner jusqu'à Birmingham. De là, on prendra le Magico-Bus jusqu'à chez toi.

- D'accord. C'est quoi ce livre ?

- _"Charmes et Barrières"_. C'est un livre qui traite de toutes les protections que l'on peut appliquer à un lieu ou à une personne. Il couvre un large domaine d'action. Comme on va aller chez toi, autant en profiter pour apposer des protections autours de tes parents et de votre maison.

- On ? Tu viens avec moi ?

- Oui, je viens.

On est arrivé devant la gargouille qui garde l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Par chance, il était déjà déployée alors on a pu monter dans l'antichambre du bureau sans user du mot de passe que je ne connaissais pas. Dans le cas contraire, on aurait dû passer par un prof et à cette heure – ci ils se rendent tous dans leur salles de classe. Il aurait été difficile de les convaincre de nous donner le mot de passe, d'autant plus qu'on va sécher les cours. J'ai supposé qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un avec le directeur et le déranger alors qu'il est en rendez vous ne m'a pas paru une bonne idée, alors on allait devoir patienter. Après tout, on vient l'informer qu'on va partir. Et pour moi, ça implique avec ou sans son consentement.

- Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi, m'a dit Gregory une fois qu'on a été assis.

- Pour toi aussi. Pas question que tu y ailles seul. Pas la peine d'essayer de m'en dissuader.

- Merci, s'est –il contenté de dire en posant la tête sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Je n'ai pas répondu, parce que je n'ai pas de réponse. J'ai juste posé ma joue sur ses cheveux. Greg n'est pas quelqu'un qui prend des décisions. C'est un suiveur, pas un meneur. Si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait certainement encore été en train de paniquer à table. J'espère que Dumby va un peu se bouger le cul. Ça fait bien une demie heure qu'on est là.

_*Dans le Magico – Bus*_

C'est pas facile d'écrire dans cette merde de bus. Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je déteste le prendre. Le pire, c'est que le chauffeur, Ernie il me semble, est un petit nouveau. Il nous secoue encore plus qu'on ne l'est déjà d'ordinaire. C'est une grande première pour Greg. Il ne savait même pas qu'un tel mode de transport existait chez les sorciers. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de vomir.

Dumbledore nous a reçu après 40 minutes d'attente. C'était Hagrid qui était à l'intérieur. Je me demande de quoi ils ont bien pu parler pendant autant de temps… Bref, toujours est –il qu'on est entré dans son bureau.

- Que puis –je faire pour vous ? Vous devriez être en cours à cette heure – ci.

- Vous avez lu la Gazette ? lui ai –je demandé.

- Non, pas encore.

- Il y a eu de nombreuses activités de la part des Mangemorts à Coventry. Gregory habite là bas. Ses parents sont des moldus et on va aller chez lui pour apposer des protections autours de sa maison. Nous reviendrons le plus tôt possible.

J'ai parlé avec toute la conviction dont j'étais capable. Le regard bleu du directeur nous a transpercé pendant de longues minutes. Mais je l'ai soutenu. Il n'était pas question que je change d'avis.

- Très bien, Miss Etwhistle. Faites comme vous l'entendez. Je préviendrais vos professeurs.

- Merci, ai –je soupiré avec un soulagement palpable.

J'ai immédiatement saisi Greg par le bras et j'ai couru avec lui jusqu'à notre salle commune. Pas question de lui laisser l'occasion de changer d'avis. J'ai fourré dans mon sac de cours le livre que je venais d'emprunter, quelques vêtements au cas où, et surtout de l'argent sorcier. Greg avait des pièces moldues sur lui. On a ensuite dévalé la colline sur laquelle se trouve l'école jusqu'à se retrouver sur le quai de la gare de Prés – au – Lard. De là, il était possible de transplaner.

Je connais Birmingham. Il est toujours plus facile de transplaner vers un endroit qu'on connaît que vers un endroit inconnu. Si on ne connaît pas précisément sa destination, on peut atterrir à des endroits où il aurait mieux valu ne jamais poser le pied. Gregory voulait servir de guide pour qu'on transplane de Birmingham à devant chez lui, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Il a passé son permis de transplaner, mais ça n'est pas vraiment son fort. C'est triste à dire, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour guider notre transplanage. Il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant et ça n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques. On est la prochaine destination que va rallier le Magico – Bus. Je suis contente de descendre de là.

_Lundi 20 février 1978 : dans la chambre d'ami de chez Gregory_

Sa mère a failli faire une crise cardiaque en nous voyant sur le pas de sa porte. Avant même qu'elle n'ai compris que c'était son fils a qui elle venait d'ouvrir, il s'est jeté sur elle pour l'étreindre. Il avait vraiment cru que le pire était advenu. C'était la première fois que j'entre dans une maison moldue. Elle est plutôt grande, et bien différente des bicoques que mes parents me montraient toujours pour illustrer l'infériorité des moldues par rapport aux sorciers. Sa famille n'est pas pauvre. Ils habitent en périphérie de Coventry, alors ils ont un grand jardin et une piscine.

Sa mère avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que Greg et on retrouvait des similitudes frappantes dans leur traits. Ils ont le même sourire. Quand Gregory lui a dit qui j'étais, son visage s'est illuminé et elle m'a serrée dans ses bras comme si on se connaissait depuis des années déjà. J'ai jeté un regard incrédule à mon ami qui s'est contenté de me sourire en retour. A moins que ça ne soit le soulagement qui le faisait sourire.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Madame, lui ai –je dit.

- Pas Madame. Appelez moi Elisabeth, je vous en prie. Gregory nous a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis des années ! Venez, entrez. Ne restez pas sur le palier !

Elle avait l'air ravie de ma présence. A peine a t –elle fermée la porte d'entrée qu'un chien, un labrador comme me l'a précisé Greg, s'est précipité sur moi. Il remuait la queue, alors je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas me manger, mais la mère de Gregory l'a quand même saisi par le collier pour qu'il ne me saute pas dessus. Il s'appelle Scooby. Ça ne m'évoque rien comme nom, mais apparemment il provient d'un dessin animé.

Mon ami a dû remarquer que je ne savais pas ce qu'est un "dessin animé". Pendant que sa mère allait faire du thé il m'a tiré dans le salon et j'ai été présentée à un curieux objet appelé "télévision". C'est une boite rectangulaire sur laquelle apparaît des images mouvantes quand on l'allume. Elle fonctionne avec de … léclectricité je crois. Franchement, je comprends rien à comment ça marche.

J'ai aussi découvert comment les moldu s'éclairent la nuit. Ils appuient sur un "interrupteur" et une "ampoule" devient lumineuse. J'étais complètement perdue. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Greg m'a regardé m'émerveiller de choses qui lui sont totalement familières et sa mère paraissait ébahie. En fait, j'ai la même réaction que celle qu'aurait n'importe quel moldu en entrant pour la première fois dans le monde de la magie. En tout cas, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que les moldues sont extrêmement ingénieux. Ils n'ont pas de magie, mais ils réussissent très bien à palier à ce manque.

- Alors, dites moi donc ce qui vous amène ici ? nous a demandé Elisabeth une fois que j'ai cessé de me comporter comme une gamine et que nous étions autours d'une tasse de thé.

- La Gazette du Sorcier a rapporté qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'activités Mangemort en ville, a déclaré en toute simplicité Gregory. On est venu pour vérifier que vous allez bien et jeter quelques sorts de protections.

J'ai été étonnée qu'il expose les faits aussi simplement. Mais encore plus que cela inquiète sa mère qui n'a pas eu l'air un seul instant de se demander de quoi il parlait. Apparemment, il tient ses parents bien au courant de la situation dans le monde des sorciers. C'était un peu embarrassant qu'ils soient au courant de notre incapacité à gérer un tel problème alors qu'on a la magie.

- Crystall est plus douée en magie que moi, alors elle va m'aider. Nous repartirons après, a conclu Gregory.

- Pas tout de suite, j'espère ? s'est inquiétée Elisabeth. Ton père sera ravi de connaître ton amie. Faites donc ça demain.

- Non, on va commencer tout de suite. Mais on ne repartira sans doute pas aujourd'hui, non ? a demandé mon ami en se tournant vers moi.

- Exacte. Si ce n'est pas abuser de votre hospitalité, Elisabeth, je pense que je passerais également la nuit ici.

- Mais non voyons, vous êtes la bienvenue sous mon toit. Vous êtes aussi polie que Gregory nous l'a dit.

Je n'ai pas relevé quand elle a dit « polie ». Sérieusement, je crois que je suis l'une des Sang – Pure au langage le plus fleuri. Je ne vais pas me mentir : je jure comme un charretier.

- Il vous a parlé de moi ?

- Bien sûr. Depuis la première année je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de vous tout le temps ! Il nous parle rarement d'autres élèves, mais dès qu'il est question de magie, votre nom revient toujours.

J'ai jeté un regard à mon ami qui a détourné le sien en rougissant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Je me doutais qu'il m'avait déjà évoqué de nombreuses fois devant ses parents, mais pas à ce point là. A vrai dire, si j'avais eu des parents qui avaient toléré une amitié avec un Né – moldu, je leur aurais aussi rabâché les oreilles avec Gregory. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas.

Après le thé, Greg m'a fait faire le tour de la propriété. Scoubi était sur nos talons tout le long. J'ai laissé mon sac dans la chambre d'ami. La seule pièce qui détonne, dans cette maison, c'est la chambre de Greg. Il a un grand poster représentant l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead en plein vol. Les joueuses se succèdent à tout de rôle au premier plan. Il y a au pied de son lit un panier énorme pour Dragon, son chat. Il pourrait en mettre trois dedans.

Sur sa bibliothèque, il a aligné soigneusement tous les livres de cours qu'il a acheté durant ses 7 années à Poudlard en plus de ceux que je lui ai offert où qu'il s'est acheté lui-même. De vieux exemplaires de la Gazette étaient empilés dans un coin et un scrutoscope traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il l'a emmené à Poudlard un jour mais il ne cessait jamais de siffler, si bien qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir s'en est traîtreusement débarrassé en essayant de le noyer dans le lac. Greg l'a récupéré et réparé tant bien que mal, mais il ne l'a plus jamais ramené à l'école. Sur son bureau il y a un cadre avec une photo de lui et moi côte à côte. Elle ne bouge pas, et date un peu, mais j'ai été touchée qu'il l'ai gardée. J'en ai aussi un exemplaire et je l'ai collée dans un de mes carnets pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre.

On s'est installé à la table de la cuisine et on s'est penché sur le bouquin que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque avant de partir. Il a fallu qu'on choisisse quels sorts nous allions utiliser. Il fallait que la barrière entoure la maison et résiste aux attaques magiques, mais pas qu'elle empêche les gens d'entrer dans le jardin, tout en arrêtant les mangemorts. Franchement, une fois toutes les conditions que nous devions réunir exposées, il ne restait pas beaucoup de choix quant aux protections. Un seul sort convenait parfaitement en fait. Et ça n'était pas le plus simple du livre. Je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir l'appliquer dès ce soir, mais il va nous falloir quelques essais avant de le lancer correctement. Apparemment il y a un terrain inoccupé et isolé pas très loin d'ici. On s'y rendra demain, Greg et moi, pour nous entraîner sans risque de faire des dégâts.

Son père est entré aux alentours de 19h. Il n'est pas aussi grand que son fils (je me demande d'ailleurs d'où Gregory tient sa taille) mais ils se ressemblent indéniablement. Ils ont les mêmes yeux bleus et ils respirent tous les deux la bonne humeur. Ils font parti de ces gens avec qui on se sent tout de suite à l'aise. Il a aussi été enchanté de me rencontrer. Il estimait qu'il était tant qu'on soit présentés. Il a aussi insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom, Richard. Il a dit qu'il m'aurait vu beaucoup plus impressionnante après tout ce que Gregory a raconté à mon sujet. Je n'ai pas su si c'était une blague où si je devais le prendre au sérieux et me vexer. Dans le doute, j'ai choisi dans rire. Je me demande quand même quelles âneries il a pu dire sur moi durant toutes ces années.

Le dîné n'a ressemblé à rien de ce que j'avais l'habitude. Chez les Entwhistle, les repas de famille se font en silence et suivant l'étiquette stricte de la noblesse sorcière. Là, ils plaisantaient, parlaient de leur journée, donnaient leur avis sur ce qui passait à la télévision allumée… Ça ressemblait à un joyeux fatras, mais c'est le repas le plus chaleureux que j'ai jamais pris.

Je me suis sentie à l'aise parmi eux et j'avais l'impression de réellement faire parti de leur famille. On a regardé un "film" à la télévision après. Je n'ai pas suivi l'histoire parce que j'étais trop occupée à essayer de comprendre comment ils arrivent à faire tenir des personnes dans cette boite carrée. Il y a même des voitures qui roulaient dedans. Gregory m'a dit avec un grand sourire qu'un jour il m'emmènerait dans un endroit appelé "cinéma". Vu son expression, je ne suis pas sûre que je vais apprécier l'expérience.

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, j'ai quand même actionné la lumière plusieurs fois. C'est stupéfiant. Ça marche à chaque fois immédiatement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais le monde des moldu est tout bonnement fascinant.

_Mardi 21 février 1978 : en attendant que Gregory fasse ses adieux et ses dernières recommandations à ses parents_

Tôt ce matin, nous sommes allé sur le terrain vague dont m'a parlé Greg hier. C'était un endroit idéal. Il n'y aurait pas de témoin. Je peux te dire, Journal, que ça n'a pas été une mince affaire que de maîtriser le sort que nous avons utilisé pour protéger sa maison. On a sué toute la matinée. Pendant nos quelques moments de pause, je regardais les avions dans le ciel. Comment les moldues peuvent –ils bien arriver à faire voler ces grosses boite de métal ? Gregory m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait rien de magique dedans, ce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire.

Nous avons appliqué la barrière magique durant l'après midi, tout en veillant à ce que personne ne nous voit. J'ai lancé un sort (inoffensif, cela va de soit) sur la maison pour la tester et ça l'a neutralisé. Je suppose donc qu'on a réussi. Richard est rentré plus tôt de son travail pour nous saluer avant notre départ. J'ai été invitée à revenir. Apparemment me connaître n'a pas déprécié ma petite personne à leur yeux. Je suis contente. On va transplaner directement à la gare de Prés – au – Lard pour le retour. On pourra manger à Poudlard ce soir.

_*De retour dans mon dortoir et mon lit*_

Le directeur a tenu à savoir comment c'est déroulé notre mission. Il a eu l'air content quand on lui a répondu que tout c'était passé à merveille. C'est difficile de deviner ses sentiments avec cette énorme barbe qui cache la moitié de son visage. J'espère que les cours que nous avons loupés ne seront pas trop longs à rattraper.

Anna, Kathie, Tobias et les autres Poufsouffles qui ont bien entendu remarqué notre absence ont voulu savoir où on était. Mais on est resté motus et bouche cousue. J'ai entendu une rumeur bizarre qui disait qu'on s'était enfui pour aller se marier. Et ça n'était pas la plus extravagante. Il y en a aussi une qui a prétendu qu'on était allé foutre une raclée d'anthologie aux Mangemorts. Sérieusement, je me demande d'où partent toutes ces rumeurs insensée. La personne derrière elles doit avoir une imagination plus que débordante.

_Mercredi 22 février 1978 : à la bibliothèque_

J'ai aussi eu le droit à un interrogatoire des Maraudeurs quand à ma disparition de 24 heures. Je me suis étonnée qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte et Sirius m'a fait remarquer que la dernière fois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ma présence où à mon absence, je leur avais fait la gueule. Il n'a pas tord. Mais est ce que je suis réellement aussi chiante que ça ?

Ce soir, entraînement dans la Salle sur Demande. Je les ai déjà prévenu que je ne viendrais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je dois rattraper une journée et demi de cours et que le fait qu'on les ai loupées pour une bonne cause n'a fait ni chaud ni froid aux profs. On pourrait pourtant s'attendre à un peu plus de compassion de leur part.

_Dimanche 26 février 1978 : dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch_

C'est le premier entraînement de notre équipe depuis décembre dernier. Notre dernier match de la saison sera contre Serpentard et aura lieu mi mars. Et il y a du boulot. On dirait que les fêtes de Noël ont rendu tous nos joueurs gros, gras, paresseux et lents autant dans leur geste que dans leur réflexion. C'est un peu malsain de ma part, mais je dois avouer que j'adore les engueuler.

L'hiver tire vers sa fin, on le sent. Le vent n'est plus glacial et les joueurs ne protestent plus quand ils doivent enfourcher leur balais.

_Mardi 28 février 1978 : dans mon lit au réveil_

Avec ce dernier jour de février est arrivé mon anniversaire. Si seulement je pouvais décider de rester dans mon lit aujourd'hui. Je sens que la journée va être pourrie. Déjà, il y a une espèce brouillard déprimant qui recouvre tout à l'extérieur. Même le temps semble parti pour gâcher la journée. Le mardi est la journée de la semaine où j'ai cours le plus longtemps en extérieur... J'ai deux heures de soin aux créatures magiques ce matin et deux heures de botaniques cet après midi.

_*Dans la salle de bain des préfets*_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis ma dernière visite le mot de passe n'ai pas changé. Pour le cours de botanique, la prof a décidé que nous irions barboter dans le lac. On est resté pendant presque deux heures avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et les pieds enfoncés dans la vase à tel point qu'on avait du mal à faire un pas. Mais apparemment, c'est la période idéale pour récupérer une plante aquatique utilisée pour préparer de nombreux remède dont celui destiné à accélérer la guérison des blessures magiques. Ces petites fleures ne fleurissent que durant une semaine tous les ans. Elle a ajouté qu'il fallait absolument que nous en trouvions un maximum parce que Madame Pomfresh a besoin d'un nouveau pot de cette pommade. On cherchait de toute petites fleures jaunes. Elles sont jolies à regarder, mais dès qu'on les sort de l'eau elles dégagent une odeur épouvantable. La même que la pommade que j'ai volé à l'infirmerie pour Sirius.

C'est un mécanisme de défense très efficace. Chourave a beau avoir prévu le coup en mettant à notre disposition des bassines d'eau où déposer nos échantillons, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule de ces plantes et mes mains puent comme de la fiente de troll. Le bout de mes doigt est coloré de vert. Et ce peu importe le nombre de lavage que j'ai pu faire.

A la fin du cours, plus aucun élève ne sentait ses pieds. La prof s'est alors étonnée qu'aucun de nous n'ai eu l'intelligence de se jeter un sort pour nous préserver du froid de l'eau. Moi, je suis plutôt étonnée qu'elle ne nous en ai pas parlé avant.

Je suis donc en ce moment en train de prendre un bain de pied dans la salle de bain des préfets en compagnie de Gregory qui en est encore à se demander comment je peux connaître l'endroit. Ça fait bien 10 minutes que nos pieds barbotent dans l'eau bouillante. Ils commencent à me faire moins mal, mais je ne sens toujours pas mes orteils.

Gregory m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire dès ce matin, mais il n'a pas voulu me donner mon cadeau. Il a dit que je devrais attendre ce soir pour ça. Il n'a jamais exigé une telle chose jusque là. Du coup, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu me choisir comme cadeau cette année. Il est le seul à m'en faire.

_*A la bibliothèque*_

Ai –je déjà mentionné que j'adore Lily Evans ? Tout à l'heure, elle est passée en vitesse et elle m'a donné un mouchoir imprégné d'essence de rose. En frottant le mouchoir sur mes doigts, non seulement la couleur verte à disparue, mais en plus l'odeur s'est évanouie comme par magie. Elle a aussi eu le droit à la cueillette de ces plantes à la con hier et la prof leur avait précisé à eux comment se débarrasser de l'odeur et de la couleur. Du coup, la fille qui avait un parfum à la rose chez les Griffondor s'est faite dévalisée.

Haa, c'est tellement relaxant pour mon nez de ne plus sentir cette odeur immonde. A midi j'ai été obligée de me jeter un sort pour que je ne sente plus aucune odeur. Mon repas en est devenu insipide, mais au moins je n'avais pas envie de vomir à chaque fois que j'approchais ma fourchette de ma bouche.

_*Dans mon lit*_

Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin. La journée a mal commencée, mais elle n'est pas aussi pourrie que je l'ai pensé. Ha, je suis encore toute excitée et j'ai tout sauf envie de dormir.

Après le dîné, j'avais prévu de rentrer au dortoir pour aller me coucher tôt et en finir rapidement avec cette journée. J'avais à peine retiré mon uniforme pour passer un pyjama qu'Anna m'a prévenue que Greg voulait me parler. Comme les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans les dortoirs des filles, j'ai dû redescendre jusque dans la salle commune. Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'accompagner jusque dans la salle de sortilège où il avait oublié son manuel.

Ça ne m'a pas paru bizarre comme demande même si je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu un livre traîner. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il pourrait y aller avec Tobias qui était encore habillé, mais ce dernier à soudainement semblé très occupé. Je ne savais pas que Greg avait dit à tout le monde que c'était absolument moi qui devait l'accompagner. Les Poufsouffles ne se déplacent jamais seuls dans les couloirs après le dîné. C'est le moment où les Serpentards futur Mangemorts cherchent des divertissements pour la soirée. Comme si la nuit les rendait plus créatifs.

Le couvre feu n'était pas encore passé, alors il y avait encore plein de monde dans les couloirs. Des élèves qui allaient en salle d'étude, d'autre qui profitaient leur soirée pour participer à différents club où simplement flâner.

- La salle de sortilège n'est pas par ici, lui ai –je fait remarquer au bout d'un moment.

- Ah oui.

C'est là que j'ai commencé à me douter que quelque chose. Parce qu'il n'a pas pour autant changé de direction. Je lui ai jeté un regard interrogateur, mais il y est resté joyeusement indifférent. Comme je lui fais confiance, je n'ai pas fait de nouvelles remarques. Mais j'étais quand même sur mes gardes. On entendait des rires qui résonnaient dans le couloir et on est entré dans la salle d'où ils provenaient. Je me suis figée.

Il y avait une grande banderole qui disait « Joyeux Anniversaire » et les rires venaient des Maraudeurs et de Lily. Je suis restée ébahie, et je me suis vraiment demandé ce que c'était que tout ça. Lily s'est jetée sur moi et m'a serré contre elle en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

- Ferme la bouche, ça n'est pas très élégant, m'a t –elle fait remarquer avant de s'écarter.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? me suis –je enquis.

- A ton avis banane, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? m'a demandé James en s'approchant.

- Ouais, après une journée, on va enfin pouvoir t'engueuler de ne pas nous avons dit que c'était ton anniversaire, a renchéri Sirius.

- Ça a vraiment de l'importance ? Je ne connais pas vos dates d'anniversaire non plus.

- 27 mars, m'a dit James.

- 6 juin, a poursuivit Sirius.

Remus c'est le 10 mars et Peter le 27 octobre. Voilà, je n'ai pas d'excuse si jamais j'oublie leur anniversaire, comme ils me l'ont fait remarquer. On était en train de plaisanter (je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient préparé une petite fête rien que pour moi), quand on m'a tapoté l'épaule. Je me suis retournée et j'ai dû baisser les yeux pour me retrouver face à Oliver. Je ne l'avais même pas vu. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il soit là. C'est sa présence à lui qui m'a le plus fait plaisir.

Mon petit frère est le seul membre de ma famille qui continu à me fréquenter. Aileen, ma petite sœur qui a 9 ans, ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. Elle avait à peine 2 ans quand j'ai été mise en disgrâce. Pour elle, je n'existe pas. Quant à mes parents et à Queenie… Tu sais ce qu'il en est, Journal. J'ai serré Oliver contre moi avec un grand sourire. Il n'est pas resté, il a dit qu'il était juste venu pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et qu'il avait encore du travail. C'est bien un Serdaigle.

C'est le premier anniversaire digne de ce nom auquel j'ai droit depuis des années. Je me disais que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais j'ai quand même été très contente. J'en avais complètement oublié que j'étais censé recevoir un cadeau. C'est Gregory qui me l'a tendu. Il s'agissait d'un petit écrin qui devait forcément contenir un bijou.

- On s'est cotisé tous les 6 avec ton frère pour te l'acheter, m'a précisé Remus avec un sourire.

Il s'agissait d'un collier. Au bout d'une chaînette finement ouvragée d'or blanc pendait une pierre transparente en forme de larme. Et au milieu de la larme, il y avait une volute bleue mouvante comme si l'intérieur du pendentif était liquide. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Là je peux vous dire que je suis restée sur le cul.

- Ça n'est quand même pas un cristal de Brandwyn ? ai –je demandé d'une voix qui m'a paru suraiguë par rapport à ma voix habituelle.

En réalité, il ne s'agit pas d'un cristal, mais on lui a donné ce nom à cause de l'apparence cristalline que cette pierre a. Et Brandwyn est le nom de famille du sorcier l'ayant découvert. A ma connaissance, l'extraction de cette pierre magique a cessé plus d'un siècle auparavant quand la seule mine où on la trouvait a été colonisée par toutes sortes de créatures attirées par la magie qui se dégageait du filon. Se déplacer dans les galeries devenait suicidaire. Ces pierres sont extrêmement rares et on leur prête beaucoup de propriété magiques sans qu'aucune n'ait jamais été démontrée. Mais elles sont magnifiques et coûtent extrêmement cher. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir combien de centaine de gallion un morceau aussi minuscule leur a coûté. Certainement plus que le raisonnable.

- Si, m'a confirmé Sirius visiblement très satisfait de ma réaction.

- Gregory nous a dit que tu n'as jamais reçu de bijou à ta majorité, a poursuivit James très sérieusement. Nous qui venons de familles de sorcier, on sait très bien quelle est l'importance de cette tradition. On ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ça comme ça.

Cette tradition d'offrir une montre aux sorciers et un bijou à une sorcière à sa majorité est si vieille qu'aucun historien n'a réussi à en trouver l'origine. Elle est quelque peu tombée en désuétude avec le nombre de Né – moldu toujours croissant qui arrivent dans la société sorcière et qui ignorent tout de ça. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquels ils sont méprisés par les familles qui suivent encore ces coutumes vieilles comme le monde. Mais disons qu'un Né - sorcier qui ne reçoit pas ce présent de sa famille est … Hé bien, il vaudrait mieux pour lui se suicider, selon certains des Sang – Pur les plus extrémistes.

Que mes amis m'offrent un tel présent avait aussi une autre signification : ils décidaient de me tenir lieu de famille. Seules les membres d'une famille peuvent faire un cadeau pour cette occasion. Pour Gregory, ça ne m'a pas étonné, après tout je lui ai offert sa montre pour son 17ème anniversaire. Mais venant des autres, ça m'a limite choqué. J'ai cependant décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pourquoi me compliquer la vie alors que j'étais contente ? L'instant n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait.

Alors j'ai simplement serré tout le monde dans mes bras et j'ai déposé un bisou sur leur joue. Sans réserver pour Greg, Lily, James et Remus. J'ai à peine touché Peter. C'est celui des Maraudeurs pour lequel j'ai le moins de sympathie et il ne m'aime pas tellement. Je crois que je l'effraye un peu. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu hésité devant Sirius, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Je m'en suis rappelée au moment où il a tourné la tête pour que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes au lieu de sa joue. J'ai immédiatement bondi en arrière, quelque peu déboussolée et j'ai lutté pour ne pas rougir. Je ne m'y attendais pas et ça n'a pas été désagréable. Avant que j'ai pu décidé quelle attitude j'allais adopter, il m'a sourit et a dit :

- C'était un cadeau supplémentaire.

Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais lui j'étais certaine qu'il avait remarqué mon embarra et que ça l'amusait beaucoup. J'ai fermé les poings, décidant que la colère était toujours une réaction de secours correcte (hors de question que tout le monde se rende compte de ma gêne) et j'ai déclaré :

- Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment fait ça.

- Si.

J'ai compté dans ma tête jusqu'à 5, mais j'aurais très bien pu aller jusqu'à 10 000 que je ne me serais pas calmée maintenant que j'avais délibérément choisi d'être en colère.

- Sale vermisseau putride, tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance une fois que je t'aurais chopé !

Je n'ai finalement pas réussi à l'attraper, mais j'y serais arrivée si Lily et Greg ne s'étaient pas alliés pour me retenir. Sirius a fait ses excuses, mais comme il était mort de rire, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait un instant été sérieux. J'ai eu des envies de meurtre. Mais j'ai fini par laisser tomber. Mon nouveau collier (que je me suis promis de ne jamais quitter) autour du cou, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. McGo qui avait apparemment été mise au courant pour cette petite fête improvisée est venue nous chasser gentiment de la salle de classe quand l'heure est devenue indécente selon elle.

Avec ce collier, j'ai un peu eu l'impression qu'on m'a rendu ma dignité et que je peux de nouveau marcher la tête haute. Je vais faire un peu de méditation avant de me coucher, histoire de me calmer. Dans mon état, je ne pourrais jamais fermer l'œil.


End file.
